Through the sea
by HeartinCages
Summary: Kate doit faire un choix, encore et toujours. Mais cette fois, quelque chose a changé. Elle a un fils dont la binette blonde et les yeux bleus lui rappelent un autre homme. Un homme qui est resté loin d'elle. Qui lui manque. FIC SKATE mais peu de Jate
1. Chapter 1

J'ai vu qu'il y avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles fics en français...et vu que j'en avais sur mon blog qui n'étaient pas encore ici, j'ai décidé de mettre celles qui avaient été les mieux accueillies ;)

Cette fic-là a gagné la première place d'un concours sur un autre blog, mais pourtant je l'ai écrite comme ça, sans relire par après...La suite est écrite, mais je la mettrai seulement si j'ai assez de reviews :P

J'espère que vous allez aimer!

* * *

**Through the sea**

Kate Austen soupira et poussa la porte de son appartement. Elle venait tout juste de revoir Jack et cette rencontre l'avait bouleversée. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme s'ils avaient été gravés à tout jamais dans son esprit.

« We have to come back Kate!! We were not supposed to live!"

L'ex-fugitive tenta tant bien que mal de s'enlever ces paroles douloureuses de son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et regarda l'intérieur sombre de son petit appartement, payé avec l'argent que la compagnie Oceanic avait donné à tous les survivants…enfin ceux qui restaient. Elle cligna quelques fois des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante et s'avança vers le divan en aperçant une vague silhouette. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, arrivée à destination et regarda la scène à laquelle elle assista sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire léger sur ses lèvres. La grosse silhouette se mouva légèrement dans son sommeil, mais parut bientôt se réveiller et l'aperçut.

-Kate?? Tu es de retour??

La même silhouette bougea encore, mais cette fois, c'était pour se redresser tranquillement sur le divan, comme s'il avait dans les mains un trésor qu'il ne fallait pas casser. La fugitive le regarda un instant et se promit de lui cacher ce qu'elle venait de voir; elle ne tenait pas à l'inquiéter pour probablement un rien.

-Oui…ça a bien été Hurley?? Il ne t'a pas trop donné de difficultés??

Ce fut Hurley cette fois qui sourit, ce qui améliora l'humeur de la brune et lui répondit en chuchotant.

-Bah…il est tête dur comme j'en ai jamais vu!! Il a rien voulu savoir d'aller se coucher, il voulait t'attendre…il a voulu rester avec moi sur le canapé et…tu as vu comment ça a finit.

Kate hocha vaguement la tête. Elle savait qu'il adorait son oncle Hurley et que c'était réciproque. Ce dernier n'avait encore personne dans sa vie, donc aucun enfant, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il lui restait toujours le petit Jimmy, avec qui il s'entendait plus que bien, même si le petit avait tendance à vouloir faire n'importe quoi vu qu'Hurley n'était pas très sévère. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, Hurley continua :

C'est pour ça que je chuchote. Il s'est endormi sur mes genoux et moi aussi un peu plus tard…j'ai eu assez de difficultés que je ne voudrais pas le réveiller…

À l'instant même, comme pour le frustrer, il eut de grands bruits dans la rue qui bordait le joli appartement. Des sonneries d'ambulance et de police résonnèrent à se défoncer les tympans et aurait même pu réveiller des morts s'il y en avait eu dans la pièce. Comme Kate s'en attendait, quelques secondes plus tard, l'autre silhouette, de l'autre côté du divan, se mit à s'agiter. Elle était toute petite et il faisait sombre, mais Kate le connaissait assez pour dire qu'il était sur le point de s'éveiller…Comme elle le pensait, d'autres bruits vinrent, mais cette fois, ce fut petit, ce qui ne veut pas dire que ces sons étaient moins douloureux pour lui. La brune ressentit aussitôt un léger pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois à peu près qu'il se mettait à brailler. Le voir souffrir, même si elle savait que tout allait bien pour lui, lui était impossible à endurer. Mais elle se dit que c'était peut-être ce que ressentait toutes les mamans…c'était tout nouveau pour elle…

-Maman….

Voilà son Jimmy qui l'appelait entre deux sanglots. Elle soupira et fit un geste pour s'avancer vers lui, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put faire quoique ce soit, le robinet de larmes du petit cessa aussi brusquement que les sonneries avaient résonnées tout à l'heure et celles-ci furent remplacées par un sourire éclatant, à peine les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues essuyées. Rapidement, il se redressa, ses petits pieds touchant à peine le sol et sauta hors du divan avant de courir avec toute la force de ses petites jambes vers sa mère. Mais, du haut de ses un an et demi, il n'avait pas encore toute l'équilibre nécessaire pour ce mouvement, aussi tomba-t-il sur le sol avant de se relever et de repartir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors Kate, encore une fois le sourire aux lèvres, le cueilli dans ses bras si réconfortant qu'une mère peut avoir et le serra fort et lui baisa le front doucement.

-Salut mon chéri. Tu n'as pas donné trop de troubles à mon oncle Hurley??

Sourire espiègle aux lèvres, Jimmy Austen hocha négativement la tête.

-Non maman!

Bien évidemment, Kate ne le crut pas, elle le connaissait bien trop. Et elle savait aussi plus que bien qu'Hurley ne lui dirait jamais s'il avait fait des conneries, ils avaient bien trop de complicité tous les deux. Pendant un instant, elle fut prise d'une certaine nostalgie en pensant à Sawyer et Hurley, les complices de l'île, même si Sawyer ne lui dirait jamais.

-Ça va maman??

Son fils la tira de ses pensées obscures et elle lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Bien sûr mon petit trésor.

Cette fois, elle perçut le regard inquiet d'Hurley et sut qu'il avait tout vu, malgré sa promesse.

-Ça a été Kate avec Jack??

La brune se mordit soudain la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait répondre la vérité ou dire que tout allait bien. Elle opta finalement pour la vérité, pensant avec certitude que le gros homme le saurait si elle mentait. Elle le regarda en hésitant encore quelques secondes et dis simplement.

-Il veut retourner là-bas. Il se sent coupable et il est tellement…changé.

Il y eut un silence gêné dans la pièce, que même le petit Jimmy n'osait troubler, comme s'il le sentait. On entendait seulement les reniflements du petit et ce silence fut interrompu par Kate, encore une fois.

-Tu veux que j'aille te reconduire à la maison??

Hurley hocha négativement la tête.

-Non. Je vais y arriver à pieds.

Kate hocha la tête à son tour.

-D'accord. Au revoir…et merci beaucoup de garder Jimmy pour moi!

Hurley sourit, la regarda une dernière fois et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. Soudain, il s'arrêta, hésitant et se retourna.

-Tu me dis des nouvelles de Jack quand tu vas en avoir non?? C'est le seul qui est encore dans le coin…Je n'ai plus revu Sayid et je ne sais même pas où sont lui, Sun, Jin et leur bébé…ça m'inquiète.

Kate hocha encore une fois la tête.

-Je te comprends. Promis, je le ferai.

Elle ne le disait pas, mais elle commençait à avoir hâte qu'Hurley s'en aille pour se retrouver seule avec son fils. Mais, au dernier instant, alors qu'Hurley s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, Jimmy se retourna vers lui et lui dit d'un ton plus joyeux que tout à l'heure.

-Bye leyley!!

Mais le gros homme ne s'arrêta pas pour lui répondre et sortit dehors. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Kate soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas Hurley, mais elle ne tenait pas à répondre à ses questions sur Jack et elle était contente qu'il n'en a pas posé plus que ça. Tenant toujours son petit Jimmy dans les bras, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, il était grand temps que le petit se couche, il était plus de minuit…

-Aller Jimm, c'est le temps d'aller au lit!

Le concerné fit la moue.

-Non maman!

Kate ne se laissa pas impressionner. Retenant du mieux qu'elle put la masse grouillante, elle entra dans sa chambre et le posa sur son lit double.

-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi??

Jimmy hocha positivement la tête et rampa jusqu'à l'oreiller, la lune filtrant par la fenêtre éclairant son pyjama bleu. Trop épuisée, elle ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller et s'allonger près du petit. Bien entendu, ils étaient là depuis à peine cinq minutes que Jimmy dormait déjà à poings fermés, tandis que la tête de Kate tourbillonnait trop d'idées pour seulement penser à dormir. Face à son bébé, elle le contemplait en silence, caressant d'un geste tendre ses cheveux blonds clairs qui paraissait presque blanc à cause des rayons de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre ouverte et se répandaient dans toute la chambre, donnant l'impression que son petit était un ange. Son ange à cornes. Mais, ses pensées étaient complètement ailleurs. À cet instant précis, elle pensait à son père. Le père de son fils, qui était pourtant à des kilomètres de là, pris sur une île déserte. Peut-être même était-il mort?? Un frisson la parcouru et elle du éloigner à toute vitesse cette pensée de son esprit. Sawyer ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impensable, tout simplement. C'était pourtant à cause de lui qu'elle était maintenant dans un dilemme irrésolu. Un côté d'elle voulait de tout cœur suivre Jack, ne plus faire taire ses espoirs de le revoir un jour peut-être, de retourner là-bas pour le retrouver, pour les retrouver tous. Live together, die alone, comme disait le Jack de l'île. Elle voulait les ramener ici, le ramener ici pour qu'il voit son fils et reste avec eux.

Mais un autre côté d'elle était déjà heureuse et se demandait comment elle pourrait l'être plus?? Elle n'était plus recherchée par la police grâce à un marché avec les sauveteurs et avait un fils et une vie normale. Pourrait-elle les abandonner comme ça?? Quelle égoïste qu'elle ferait!! Kate se mit alors à penser à Sawyer, encore une fois. Comment réagirait-t-il en voyant ce fils qui lui ressemblait tant?? Il l'avait boudé quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, mais, par la suite, il avait insisté, malgré sa tête dure, pour qu'elle embarque dans le cargo, sous l'appuie de Jack, ce qui lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à elle, à leur enfant. Pensait-il à elle à l'instant même??

_À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, un homme blond était allongé sur la galerie de la maison du village où il habitait, sous un ciel d'étoiles brillantes de mille feux. Bière incontournable en main, il était lui aussi pensif. Un rayon de lune caressait son visage barbu, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus clairs. Le même que celui de la jeune fugitive?? Sawyer l'espérait. Car il pensait à elle maintenant, à l'instant même où Kate était dans son lit. Voilà deux mois maintenant qu'il était ici et attendait les autres pour pouvoir enfin sortir de là. La vie sur l'île n'était plus pareille sans eux. Elle était son rayon de soleil. Hurley était son espoir et Jack, celui sur qui il aimait bien se défouler. Tout était différent à présent, plus morne, moins coloré. Les aventures en van Dharma et le parcours de golf lui manquaient. Le blond savait que, très très loin d'ici, il avait un petit garçon qui devait ¸etre sur le point de naitre... Et sa mère, qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait voir juste une autre fois. Sawyer soupira. L'espoir s'amenuisait à présent pour tout le monde, mais le blond refusait de le perdre complètement. C'était tout ce qui lui restait à présent. L'espoir d'être sauvé. D'avoir une vie normale, enfin._

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire n'importe quoi que vous pensez de ma fic!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilaaa je vous met la suiteee de ma deuxième fic, la chapitre 2...

J'espère que vous allez aimer ;)

* * *

_Lorsque le réveil de Kate sonna, à environ huit heures du matin, elle ne se leva pas tout de suite, encore à moitié endormie. Elle s'était couché plus tard qu'à son habitude la veille et retournait sans cesse les événements de cette soirée si bizarre. Aucun autre mot ne venait à sa bouche pour décrire la rencontre avec Jack. Ces paroles tournaient encore sans arrêt dans sa tête, la mettant encore plus en doute sur sa décision qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis leur promesse. Bien sûr, elle avait fait semblant du contraire devant le docteur, ne voulant pas lui faire croire qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle embarque dans son jeu. Déjà incroyablement mal à la tête même si la journée ne faisait que commencer, elle ouvrit les yeux l'un après l'autre en plissant les yeux dans la lumière éclatante du matin. Voulant se remettre légèrement de bonne humeur, la jeune maman remarqua que le soleil était déjà beau et chaud et se dit que le temps était parfait pour une petite promenade en « famille » et eut un sourire. Ensuite seulement Kate remarquant l'absence du petit Jimmy à ses côtés, remplacée par des draps encore marqués par la trace de la personne qui y était auparavant. Toujours sourire aux lèvres, Kate se leva, s'étira longuement pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de renversement provenant de la cuisine se fasse entendre, la faisant accourir sur le champ, inquiète.  
Arrivé sur ce qui semblait être le lieu de l'accident d'où provenait le bruit, Kate resta dans le cadre de porte, histoire d'observer un peu la situation et soupira. Assis sur le sol, Jimmy la regardait avec un oeil piteux, comme un enfant qui aurait fait un mauvais coup, mais qui aurait eu peur. Il ne pleurait pas et ne semblait heureusement pas blessé vu de loin; plus de peur que de mal sur ce coup-là on dirait. À côté de lui, son petit banc qu'il utilisait souvent pour grimper dans le lit de Kate vu qu'il était trop petit, son verre de jus qui avait déjà été plein renversé sur le sol, mais n'ayant causé aucun dégât à cause du couvercle de protection toujours présent (au moins une bonne nouvelle!) et surtout, une grosse flaque de lait blanc, sans compter le frigidaire qui était resté ouvert…Il y avait en tout cas assez de preuves pour Kate afin de deviner ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était levé tôt, comme elle le connaissait, avait sûrement écouté la télé quelques minutes avant d'avoir soudain soif. Vu que son fils était loin d'être stupide, il avait dû se souvenir qu'elle avait mis la veille un de ses verres remplis de jus de fruits, avait été silencieusement dans sa chambre pour prendre son banc, y grimper, se tendre les bras pour agripper ce qu'il cherchait, mais avait fait tomber le lait en passant…Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure, parce que tout était tellement prévisible qu'elle aurait dû s'en compte, mais elle avait sans doute été trop préoccupée et inquiète pour Jack pour y penser…mais bon, c'était pas trop grave quand même. La brunette s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler alors qu'il faisait sa tête de chien battu. Elle devait s'y mettre avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer pour de bon, mais elle était habituée maintenant…_

**-Heyy mon petit chéri, ça va aller ok…? Maman va essuyer tout ça, on va prendre un bon déjeuner et aller faire une promenade…**

_Tout en parlant, elle le transportait vers sa chaise haute et le mit à l'intérieur avec beaucoup de tendresse tout en surveillant sa réaction. Parce que même si elle finissait presque toujours par y arriver, son fils était tellement imprévisible…Cependant, il se mit aussitôt à afficher un grand sourire qui dévoila deux mignonnes petites fossettes et eut l'air heureux. La brunette se mit alors à tout nettoyer à grands coup de linge en surveillant Jimmy du coin de l'œil, qui semblait assez fier de son coup quand même._

**-Vu maman?? Suis capable seul!**

_Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant que, plus tard, son fils serait sûrement un peu plus du genre indépendant et finit sa tâche en souriant, mais le gronda gentiment._

**-Oui, tu y étais presque! Mais j'aimerais mieux que tu me le demandes à moi ou quelqu'un d'autre d'accord?? Je veux juste pas essuyer des tâches comme ça à chaque jour!**

_Kate le regarda un instant en souriant, puis se mit à faire le déjeuner, allant un peu plus loin dans la cuisine. En fait, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une journée, ou plutôt d'un début de journée normal chez les Austen. Pendant que Jimmy s'amusait avec la cuillère qu'elle venait de lui donner, s'étonnant des centaines de choses qu'il pouvait faire avec (dont la jeter par terre en attendant que sa mère la ramasse), elle s'affairait à lui préparer un bol de céréales sur le comptoir près de la télé, où à ce moment-là les nouvelles du matin battaient leur plein. Kate avait déjà sorti les boîtes de céréales du placard et s'apprêtait à poser un bol sur le comptoir quand, sans savoir pourquoi, une nouvelle attira son attention. Le présentateur, un homme bruns plutôt jeune, semblait sérieux, mais elle ne remarqua pas ses traits, trop occupé à être bouleversée par ce qui sortait de sa bouche._

**« …arrivé hier soir très tard dans la nuit, une de nos sources prétend que ce sous-marin déjà aperçu une ou deux fois dans la région avait transporté jusqu'à Los Angeles quelques autres survivants du fameux vol oceanic 815. Ils auraient tous débarqués au port dans la nuit. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant, n'ayant pas été capable d'apercevoir et d'interviewer ces personnes. Aucun autre témoin ne les aurait aperçus dans la ville depuis ces dernières heures, pourtant, s'ils se promenaient vraiment en ville, ils seraient probablement reconnus de partout vu la couverture des médias sur leur crash et le découverte des supposés corps. Même si cette information est peu valable et probablement fausse, c'est une nouvelle qui m'a été communiquée à la dernière minute, nous allons donc vous présenter une photo du soit disant sous-marin, juste au cas-où…. »**

_L'homme n'avait pas l'air de trop croire, un sourire incrédule était né sur ses lèvres, mais ça n'empêcha pas du tout Kate Austen, sous le choc de la nouvelle, d'échapper le bol qu'elle tenait à la main. Son cœur avait commencé à battre tellement vite qu'elle crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque et elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'y croyait pas. Comment tout ça avait pu se passer?? La veille seulement, Jack avait encore essayé de la convaincre de prendre l'avion avec lui et maintenant elle apprenait qu'ils étaient peut-être ici…mais comment diable avaient-ils pu rentrer?? _

**-Maman!! Faim moi!**

_Ce fut les paroles innocentes de son fils qui la ramena à la réalité, aussi brusquement que quand on réveille soudain d'un cauchemar. Kate était tellement bouleversée qu'aucun mot ne lui parvenait pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Bien sûr, elle était contente pour eux si jamais c'était vrai, mais c'était si inattendu…Elle décida de se secouer un peu; c'était peut-être un canular, l'homme n'avait pas l'air de trop y croire et il y avait si peu de témoins…personne n'avait vu aucun autre survivants. Décidée à ne pas y croire, elle versa les céréales dans le bol, ajouta du lait et alla le porter à son fils en se forçant à sourire alors que sa tête semblait bouillonner de pensées. La brune se mit à penser à tous ceux qu'ils avaient dû laisser là-bas. Auraient-ils changé?? Comment les trouveraient-ils? Leur en voudraient-ils?? Desmond, Claire…comment était Aaron maintenant?? Elle tenta vaguement de se l'imaginer, en vain. Et Sawyer?? Comment allait-il réagir en la voyant?? En les voyant tous les deux?? Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais elle tenta e l'ignorer. Et puis Bernard, Rose, Locke…Les autres qui s'en étaient sortis étaient-ils au courant?? Comme pour lui répondre, le téléphone se mit à sonner dans toute la maison, tirant cette fois encore la brune de ses questions. Elle fit un geste pour répondre, mais s'arrêta. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle savait exactement qui sa pouvait être. Il devait être au courant lui aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas lui en parler avant d'avoir tout démêlé dans sa tête. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une petite voix derrière sa tête._

**-Salut…maman…?**

_Kate déglutit difficilement, elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant de répondre. Jimmy se tourna vers elle avec une tête sérieuse qu'elle aurait trouvée comique…dans une autre situation._

**-Jzack maman!**

_Kate prit tout de suite le combiné. Il y a quelques mois, cet appel aurait provoqué une grande mêlée de sentiments indéfinissables et merveilleux à la fois…accélération de battement de cœur garanti. Maintenant…plus rien. Ou presque. Parce que quelque part en elle, elle souhaitait toujours de retrouver le Jack d'avant. Malgré son bouleversement, elle s'efforça de prendre une voix neutre._

**-Salut…**

**-Tu as entendu à la télé?? Ils sont revenus.**

_Elle soupira en entendant son ton plein d'espoir. Non, ça ne serait pas pour cette fois._

**-Non, tu te trompes. C'était un canular Jack, gros comme le bras en plus.**

**-Non Kate. Pourquoi tu me crois jamais?? Je te dis que c'était eux. Il faut qu'on se parle, on se donne rendez-vous…**

_Elle l'interrompit brusquement pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête._

**-Non Jack, puisque je te dis.**

_Il se fit suppliant._

**-Kate, un seul rendez-vous. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait parler de tout ça et s'en assurer si ce n'est pas un canular??**

_Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait lui résister, encore aujourd'hui. _

**-D'accord, sur le boulevard, en avant du parc ..?**

_De cette manière, elle aurait sa promenade en pleine air et pourrait occuper un peu Jimmy pendant ce temps, sachant que Jack n'aimait pas d'un amour fou le petit._

_L'instinct de Kate avait eu raison, elle s'en rendit bien compte quand elle sortit finalement à l'extérieur afin de se rendre à son "rendez-vous" avec Jack. La chaleur battait son plein dans Los Angeles et le soleil frappait fort en cette belle journée estivale. Les plus courageux étaient allongés en pleine session de bronzage sur une des plusieurs plages qui bordait la ville californienne. Les autres recherchaient plutôt la fraîcheur de l'océan ou bien d'une des nombreuses fontaines qui peuplaient le parc bondé, se querellant même parfois pour obtenir les meilleures places. La jeune brunette, maintenant en place sur le trottoir juste en face du parc, s'apprêtait à traverser la rue, une poussette à la main, pour laisser au petit Jimmy d'y jouer un temps, lui qui avait de nombreuses fois démontré son impatience d'y aller juste avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir le grand nombre d'enfants qui jouaient avec enthousiasme dans le parc, la chaleur ne semblant pas les atteindre autant que leurs parents, qui étaient pour la plupart assis sur des bancs à l'ombres des grands arbres. Ils tentaient probablement de profiter de la faible fraîcheur ambiante caractéristique du matin._

_Kate avait à peine terminé de traverser la rue, où la circulation était plutôt intense malgré l'heure matinale, quand un main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta d'abord légèrement et se retourna pour apercevoir un visage que, malgré qu'elle savait à quoi il ressemblait maintenant, elle prit quelques secondes à vraiment reconnaître. Comme à chaque fois, elle s'étonna de la vitesse et du profond changement qui s'était opéré en Jack depuis son retour à la vie normale. Encore une fois, Kate fut frappée par le contraste de ses souvenirs de cet homme troublé, mais en santé comparé à celui qu'elle avait devant elle, la barbe longue, alcoolique (il n'avait jamais voulu le lui dire, mais elle en était sûre maintenant). Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Jimmy, toujours plongé dans le même profond sommeil, puis retourna ses yeux verts vers Jack, un léger sourire à la fois poli, mais inquiet aux lèvres. Kate attendit alors que Jack parle en premier, même si elle savait ce qu'il intention de lui dire. Un lourd silence suivit, seulement interrompu par les cris joyeux des enfants jouant et le léger ronflement de son propre fils. Enfin, Jack parla, tout en la fixant dans les yeux du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans s'empêcher de baisser quelques fois le regard. La brunette savait qu'il l'aimait encore, elle avait pu l'apercevoir à plusieurs reprises depuis leur retour à la terre ferme et il avait même été jusqu'à mentir à la cour...cependant, tout était différent pour elle. Kate l'appréciait encore beaucoup et s'inquiétait profondément pour lui, mais tout avait changé. Elle était tombée amoureuse du Jack de l'île, l'homme en santé au sourire charmeur et tellement attentionné, là quand elle en avait besoin et même plus, mais pas de son ombre qui était présentement devant elle._

**-Hey.**

_Cette manière de la saluer, leur manière, lui alla droit au coeur. Ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs...Elle lui répondit donc machinalement, comme un réflexe._

**-Hey...**

_Un autre silence lourd s'étendit entre eux, cette fois interrompu par Kate, un peu agacé par ce qu'elle savait qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle joua tout de même le jeu jusqu'au bout, jouant la carte de l'ignorance._

**-Tu...voulais me parler de quoi?**

_Elle le regardait dans les yeux, mais pas pour longtemps, car elle les rebaissa bientôt comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était avec lui, ressentant cette impression familière que si ses yeux restaient quelques secondes de plus braqués sur lui, le regard du brun allait la brûler vive. La réponse du docteur ne se fit cependant pas attendre. Il avait prit un air sérieux qu'elle reconnu plus que bien._

**-Tu sais très bien Kate. Ce matin, à la télé...tu as entendu??**

_Kate soupira, franchement irritée par cette discussion qui, elle en était persuadée, lui donnait de faux espoirs...Jack sembla s'en apercevoir, car il posa une main sur son épaule et répliqua presque aussitôt._

**-Kate, je sais que je peux paraître cinglé, mais je te jure. je suis certain que cette fois, c'est la bonne! C'est vraiment eux!! Il faudrait les retrouver...pour tout savoir!! Comment ils sont revenus et...**

_Jack s'arrêta brusquement, car le petit Jimmy venait de se réveiller, s'était levé sur sa poussette et les regardait tous les deux avec un regard curieux et espiègle, laissant paraître ses tâches de rousseur et ses mini-fossettes. Un regard en biais de Kate lui permit d'apercevoir la réaction du docteur. Jack le regardait lui aussi dans les yeux, l'air troublé par la ressemblance frappante qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de ses parents biologiques. Il l'avait déjà vu il y a longtemps, Kate s'en rappelait parce qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans l'hôpital quelques fois, mais les enfants changeaient tellement vite à cet âge que le petit était déjà bien différent. Kate sourit en regardant son fils, puis jeta un regard noir à Jack voulant lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de regarder son fils de cette façon, tout en sachant qu'il avait toujours manifesté une indifférence étonnante pour son fils, voulant continuer sa relation avec elle sans Jimmy, ce qu'elle avait toujours obstinément refusé._

**-Hey mon chéri, tu t'es réveillé?? Tu veux aller jouer dans le sable??**

_Ne se rendant probablement pas compte de la tension ambiante autour de lui, le petit regarda sa mère et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme à sa proposition en lui tendant ses bras pour qu'elle le dépose sur le sol. Kate le prit et le déposa doucement dans le carré de sable à quelques mètres d'eux avant de reporter son regard vers Jack._

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils sont revenus??**

_Jack la fixa dans les yeux et elle put y lire une lueur tellement assurée qu'elle devinait qu'il avait un argument de fer...et elle eut raison._

**-Tu as vu la photo du sous-marin que quelqu'un a pris en photo hier en pleine nuit?? Il n'est plus là ce matin, je le sais, je suis allée voir. Mais c'était un des sous-marins des Autres.**

_Kate haussa les sourcils, incrédule et avec raison!_

**-Mais Locke ne l'avait pas fait explosé devant toi?? C'est toi même qui me l'avait dit!**

_Tout ça tenait de moins en moins debout. Mais Jack, qui semblait avoir réponse à tout, répliqua immédiatement._

**-Hey bien apparemment, ils en avaient un autre! Je sais que tu vas me demander comment je peux en être sûr, que je l'ai vu seulement de soir et quelques secondes avant que Locke ne le fasse exploser, mais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille!**

_Comme s'il sentait que maintenant il ne pourrait la convaincre qu'avec ses yeux, il la fixa plus intensément que jamais, d'un regard qui lui fit frissonner tellement il était perçant et pénétrant. Kate soutint son regard pendant plusieurs secondes, mais fut encore une fois contrainte de le reporter à un autre endroit, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à soutenir le regard brun et tellement profond de Jack?? Peut-être l'aimait-elle encore?? Ou peut-être y voyait-elle le reflet de l'autre homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui manquait tant maintenant? Ne voulant pas penser à toute cette histoire d'amour qui avait tellement occupé de son temps sur l'île, Kate se mit à chercher son fils des yeux dans la foule. L'ex-fugitive ne mit que quelques secondes à le repérer. Depuis qu'elle avait eu ce petit soleil qui était son fils, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté de yeux de peur qu'il n'ait été qu'un rêve éveillé, trop beau pour être vrai et que s'il finissait, elle retrouverait sa vie de fugitive et la prison. Elle découvrit alors avec panique le carré de sable où elle venait de poser Jimmy complètement vide et elle sentit son coeur de mère battre à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prise de le quitter des yeux comme ça, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude??_

_N'écoutant plus du tout Jack sans être sûre qu'il parlait de toute façon, elle se mit à chercher en vitesse une touffe blonde, un éclat de yeux verts ou même un morceau de tâches de rousseur parmi la foule qui remplissait le parc, la respiration rapide, paniquée. Son fils était maintenant sa seule raison de vivre, celui qui lui avait permis d'avoir une vie plus que normale et elle savait que si elle le perdait maintenant, elle ne sen remettrait jamais de toute sa vie. Plusieurs têtes blondes tombèrent dans son champ de vision, sans jamais que ce soit son fils. Celui-ci était trop grand et l'autre, là-bas, lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais quand il se retourna, elle ne vit aucune tâches de rousseur. De cette manière, ses yeux glissèrent de tête en tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent comme par hasard sur un homme dos à elle, occupé à lire le journal. Kate eut aussitôt sans savoir pourquoi un pincement au coeur et le souffle soupé. Haussant les sourcils et se demandant pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, elle porta une attention toute particulière à cet homme, sans qu'elle puisse de toute façon détourner ses yeux de lui. Alors qu'elle commençait à mieux distinguer les formes de son corps assez bien bâti, elle comprit que cet homme lui semblait tout d'un coup très familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà connu. Elle plissa encore plus les yeux en espérant mieux le percevoir et, pendant quelques secondes un nuage vint couvrir le soleil éclatant qui l'empêchait de voir parfaitement, améliorant du coup sa vision. Cependant, avant même d'avoir cette aide de la nature qui semblait de son côté, elle s'aperçut que son coeur avait déjà eu la confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru reconnaître plus tôt. Qui sait, il avait peut-être même gardé avec espoir sa trace au fond d'elle-même pour pouvoir le reconnaître un jour. Pendant un temps Kate ne sembla pas le réaliser jusqu'à ce que cette sensation se répande dans tout son corps. Elle eut alors l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque tant le voir là était inattendu et inespéré. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, ou à peine, mais elle saurait le reconnaître parmi mille. Ses cheveux blonds et bruns lui arrêtant aux épaules, qu'il attachait parfois en queue de cheval et qu'elle avait une fois coupés, alors qu'ils étaient encore sur la plage. Ses mains qu'elle pouvait entrevoir qui l'avaient tant de fois caressée. Ça ne pouvait être que lui et personne d'autre. Puis, aussi soudainement, elle se secoua pour revenir à la réalité. Non, c'était impossible, il était resté sur l'île, il ne pouvait quand même pas être là, maintenant?? Non, il lui manquait et elle commençait juste à avoir des hallucinations en prenant n'importe quel homme aux cheveux blonds pour lui alors qu'il pouvait y en avoir des millions comme ça. Mais pourtant, quelque chose en elle aimait à croire que ça pouvait être lui. Pendant un long moment qui sembla lui paraître comme un siècle, la brunette le fixa intensément, espérant qu'il replie ce foutu journal et se retourne enfin vers elle pour qu'elle sache si son coeur avait raison...Mais ce fut une petite voix accompagnée de quelqu'un qui paraissait tirer sur ses pantalons qui la tirèrent brusquement de ses pensées._

**-Maman, maman moi faim!**

_Kate Austen baissa les yeux et aperçut avec un soulagement tel qu'elle en avait jamais vu son fils près d'elle, barbouillé de sable presque de la tête aux pieds qui tirait sur ses pantalons avec l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Oui, elle reconnaissait maintenant son fils et son impulsivité qu'il avait tant de fois utilisée sans s'en rendre compte pour l'inquiéter, surtout cette fois-ci en disparaissant sans prévenir. Elle soupira et le repris dans ses bras._

**-T'inquiète pas mon beau, je te laisserais pas mourir de faim! Mais va falloir prendre un bon bain en arrivant...Et tu étais où au juste??**

_Jimmy lui fit un sourire pleins de sable en ne répondant bien sûr pas à ses questions pendant qu'elle le remettait dans sa poussette, mais quand, plus tard, elle eut enfin le temps de reporter son regard vert sur l'homme qu'elle avait cru apercevoir tout à l'heure, il avait disparu dans la foule et il lui fut impossible de le retrouver. Avec un brin d'espoir, elle fouilla néanmoins la foule du regard, le coeur battant et espérant de tout coeur le retrouver pour être sûre de l'avoir vraiment vu, que ce n'était pas un rêve, quand Jack interrompit ses recherches._

**-Kate?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??**

_Kate sursauta comme si elle se réveillait soudainement, reporta son regard sur le docteur qui n'avait pas une fois regardé Jimmy et cligna des yeux._

**-Quoi?**

_Elle se sentait un peu stupide de lui demander ça, mais elle av ait l'étrange impression qu'elle revenait de très loin, comme si pendant un instant elle était retournée sur cette île et était revenue ensuite dans le monde normal. Jack se montra patient et répéta sa question avec un air sérieux déconcertant._

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?? Tu as vu quelque chose??**

_Jack avait parlé avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix qui l'inquièta. Il arrêta de parler quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira et il sembla soudain comprendre_

**-Tu l'as vu. C'est ça?? Tu viens de voir Sawyer ou un autre des rescapés.**

_Kate ne répondit pas, mais sut qu'elle devrait le faire sinon il croirait avoir gagné et elle refusait obstinément de lui donner de fausses illusions, même après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu deviner qu'elle avait vu le blond, mais elle lui répondit tout de même, elle l'aimait trop pour lui faire croire des choses qui ne se passerait jamais._

**-Non, j'ai cru le voir, c'est tout. Il y a des millions de blonds, il n'y a rien qui pouvait me dire si c'était lui.**

_Jack semblait légèrement découragé par sa tête dure qui ne voulait pas avouer, mais ne perdit pas patience._

**-Oui, Kate, ça pourrait être lui.**

_Il hésita quelques secondes, comme s'il était sur le point de divulguer un secret, mais finit par continuer._

**-Tu sais, Hurley m'a appelé en catastrophe hier soir tard dans la nuit. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il était paniqué, il était sûr et certain d'avoir vu et échangé deux ou trois mots avec Claire quelques minutes avant alors qu'il était en pleine crise d'insomnie, ne pouvait pas dormir et avait décidé d'aller prendre une marche dans le port! Il lui a parlé, Kate! Ils venaient d'arriver et elle lui a dit qu'elle devait y aller, qu'elle était épuisé.**

_Jack garda le silence pour mieux qu'elle digère ces paroles assez troublantes, elle devait se l'avouer. Hurley qui aurait parlé à Claire...mais comment...? Elle crut alors avoir retrouvé le Jack de l'île quand le doc eut un sourire franc, comme elle ne lui avait pas eu depuis longtemps et qui la rendit heureuse. La brunette voyait bien que c'était la nouvelle de l'arrivée probable de leurs amis qui lui faisait cette effet. Kate savait qu'Hurley n'aurait pas menti à Jack et qu'il était assez en bonne santé mentale pour ne pas avoir d'hallucination, il gardait quand même son fils de temps en temps. Kate était alors stupéfaite par la déclaration du doc et mille questions tournaient dans sa tête déjà pleine._

-**Mais comment...?**

**-J'en sais rien, mais c'est pour ça que je veux reprendre contact avec eux.**

_Jimmy choisit alors ce moment pour montrer à nouveau sa jolie binnette, mais regardait cette fois Jack, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait._

**-Maman!! Qui?**

_Kate sourit, contente de faire les présentations et de voir que son fils s'intéressait à lui. Elle savait aussi que Jack n'oserait pas l'ignorer cette fois. Elle lui jeta un regard pleins de sous-entendus pour en être sûre et se pencha pour être au même niveau que son fils._

**-Tu l'as déjà rencontré, mais tu étais tout bébé. C'est un vieil ami à moi, Jack.**

_Elle leva le regard vers lui._

**-Et Jack, voici le petit Jimmy, c'est mon fils.**

_Bien sûr, le doc le savait déjà, comment pourrait-il l'ignorer, mais elle était décidée à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, persuadée que cette scène ramènerait la réconciliation entre les deux. Elle tentait néanmoins de ne pas montrer le trouble qui l'avait envahi depuis la révélation de Jack. Jimmy sourit malicieusement au docteur, faisant découvrir des fossettes et dit d'un ton pas gêné du tout._

**-Salut!!**

_Puis, il sembla profondément perdu dans ses pensées en regardant le doc, avant de faire une petit remarque du genre que seul un enfant pouvait faire._

**-Toi, père noël??**

_Kate sourit, sachant que son fils disait ça à cause de la barbe que portait le doc , leva la tête vers le ce concerné, espérant que ce dernier ne le prendrait pas mal (Mais ce n'était pas son habitude!) et lui décocha un sourire aussi malicieux que son fils avec un petit air de famille apparent._

**-Oui j'avoue qu'il y a une petite ressemblance, hein monsieur le père noël??**

_Jack rit franchement, ce qui soulagea Kate, car c'était autre chose que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu faire, encore moins que d'habitude, car Jack n'était pas un homme qui riait souvent. De plus, depuis son retour, elle avait rarement eut l'occasion de le taquiner de cette manière, ce qu'elle adorait. Ce genre de petits jeux qu'elle faisait auparavant autant avec Jack qu'avec Sawyer lui manquaient. Une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux, il lui répliqua._

**-Non, mais ce n'est quand même pas si pire que ça non??**

_Kate, toujours sourire aux lèvres hocha la tête avec l'air de dire oui c'est si pire que ça, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du doc qui se mit à se caresser la barbe d'un air pensif._

**-Bon d'accord j'avoue, c'est horrible. Ça serait peut-être le temps que je m'en occupe...**

**-Peut-être?? Tu veux dire que tu devrais le faire, absolument Jack!**

_Ils rirent tous les deux et ce simple moment de complicité fit du bien à la brunette, qui eut l'impression de retrouver SON Jack de l'île, celui avec qui elle avait tant de fois partie en expédition. De plus, cela lui fit presque oublier les derniers événements, mais à peine l'apparition de Sawyer. Ou bien ce qu'elle avait pensé être lui._

_Jimmy, voyant que tout le monde ici avait bien du plaisir, se mit à rire bruyamment lui aussi et ils rirent tous pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter avant de pouvoir enfin se calmer. Alors là seulement, Jimmy s'écria d'un ton très impatient._

**-Faim moi maman, tout de suite!**

_Kate leva les yeux en l'air, découragée par tant d'impatience et pensa soudain à Sawyer qui avait la réputation d'avoir une patience très limitée et de se conduire parfois en gros bébé gâté. Elle avait tant de fois fait son infirmière privée que prendre soin de son fils n'avait pas été très dépaysant. Cependant, cette pensée lui causa un tel pincement au coeur qu'elle dut l'effacer aussitôt de son esprit en reporta son regard vert sur le doc, souriante._

**-Bon ben je crois que le devoir m'attend Jack!! J'ai un petit impatient qui a faim!**

_Jack sourit en jetant un regard à Jimmy et lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Kate se mit alors à penser qu'il était dommage que Jack ne veuille pas avoir d'enfants comme il lui avait déjà dit, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il aurait fait un père merveilleux. Mais elle était déjà heureuse que tout paraissait réglé entre son fils et lui. Alors, ils se dirent au revoir, encore le sourire aux lèvres et Kate se remit tranquillement en marche vers sa maison, encore perdue dans ses pensées sur les derniers événements tandis que le soleil tapait fort dans son dos, lui procurant une chaleur pas désagréable du tout. Était-ce vraiment Sawyer qu'elle avait aperçue tout à l'heure?? Elle ne pouvait en être sûre, malgré l'impression du moment, que c'était bien lui. Mais elle n'était pas sûre non plus si elle voulait vraiment le revoir. À cette perspective, elle avait aussitôt ressenti un mélange plutôt étrange de joie et d'anxiété et craignait sa réaction lorsque Sawyer les verrait tous les deux. Mais maintenant, tout était possible puisqu'Hurley avait pu parler à Claire...Elle en vint bientôt à la conclusion qu'elle devrait en parler à Hurley, en qui elle avait pleinement confiance, afin de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. C'est tout de suite après avoir prise cette résolution qu'elle rentra d'un pas ferme dans sa maison et referma la porte._

_

* * *

_

Laissez des reviews s.v.p, c'est pour que je continue de la poster ici P


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais ça fait un bout que j'ai pas publié la suite, je vous avais oublié, vraiment désolée =S.

J'ai décidé de mettre le reste de ma fic ici, en espérant recevoir beaucoup de review et que la suite vous plaise...!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3.**

L'instinct de Kate avait eu raison, elle s'en rendit bien compte quand elle sortit finalement à l'extérieur afin de se rendre à son "rendez-vous" avec Jack. La chaleur battait son plein dans Los Angeles et le soleil frappait fort en cette belle journée estivale. Les plus courageux étaient allongés en pleine session de bronzage sur une des plusieurs plages qui bordait la ville californienne. Les autres recherchaient plutôt la fraîcheur de l'océan ou bien d'une des nombreuses fontaines qui peuplaient le parc bondé, se querellant même parfois pour obtenir les meilleures places. La jeune brunette, maintenant en place sur le trottoir juste en face du parc, s'apprêtait à traverser la rue, une poussette à la main, pour laisser au petit Jimmy d'y jouer un temps, lui qui avait de nombreuses fois démontré son impatience d'y aller juste avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir le grand nombre d'enfants qui jouaient avec enthousiasme dans le parc, la chaleur ne semblant pas les atteindre autant que leurs parents, qui étaient pour la plupart assis sur des bancs à l'ombres des grands arbres. Ils tentaient probablement de profiter de la faible fraîcheur ambiante caractéristique du matin.

Kate avait à peine terminé de traverser la rue, où la circulation était plutôt intense malgré l'heure matinale, quand un main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta d'abord légèrement et se retourna pour apercevoir un visage que, malgré qu'elle savait à quoi il ressemblait maintenant, elle prit quelques secondes à vraiment reconnaître. Comme à chaque fois, elle s'étonna de la vitesse et du profond changement qui s'était opéré en Jack depuis son retour à la vie normale. Encore une fois, Kate fut frappée par le contraste de ses souvenirs de cet homme troublé, mais en santé comparé à celui qu'elle avait devant elle, la barbe longue, alcoolique (il n'avait jamais voulu le lui dire, mais elle en était sûre maintenant). Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Jimmy, toujours plongé dans le même profond sommeil, puis retourna ses yeux verts vers Jack, un léger sourire à la fois poli, mais inquiet aux lèvres. Kate attendit alors que Jack parle en premier, même si elle savait ce qu'il intention de lui dire. Un lourd silence suivit, seulement interrompu par les cris joyeux des enfants jouant et le léger ronflement de son propre fils. Enfin, Jack parla, tout en la fixant dans les yeux du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans s'empêcher de baisser quelques fois le regard. La brunette savait qu'il l'aimait encore, elle avait pu l'apercevoir à plusieurs reprises depuis leur retour à la terre ferme et il avait même été jusqu'à mentir à la cour...cependant, tout était différent pour elle. Kate l'appréciait encore beaucoup et s'inquiétait profondément pour lui, mais tout avait changé. Elle était tombée amoureuse du Jack de l'île, l'homme en santé au sourire charmeur et tellement attentionné, là quand elle en avait besoin et même plus, mais pas de son ombre qui était présentement devant elle.

-Hey.

Cette manière de la saluer, leur manière, lui alla droit au coeur. Ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs...Elle lui répondit donc machinalement, comme un réflexe.

-Hey...

Un autre silence lourd s'étendit entre eux, cette fois interrompu par Kate, un peu agacé par ce qu'elle savait qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle joua tout de même le jeu jusqu'au bout, jouant la carte de l'ignorance.

-Tu...voulais me parler de quoi?

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, mais pas pour longtemps, car elle les rebaissa bientôt comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était avec lui, ressentant cette impression familière que si ses yeux restaient quelques secondes de plus braqués sur lui, le regard du brun allait la brûler vive. La réponse du docteur ne se fit cependant pas attendre. Il avait prit un air sérieux qu'elle reconnu plus que bien.

-Tu sais très bien Kate. Ce matin, à la télé...tu as entendu??

Kate soupira, franchement irritée par cette discussion qui, elle en était persuadée, lui donnait de faux espoirs...Jack sembla s'en apercevoir, car il posa une main sur son épaule et répliqua presque aussitôt.

-Kate, je sais que je peux paraître cinglé, mais je te jure. je suis certain que cette fois, c'est la bonne! C'est vraiment eux!! Il faudrait les retrouver...pour tout savoir!! Comment ils sont revenus et...

Jack s'arrêta brusquement, car le petit Jimmy venait de se réveiller, s'était levé sur sa poussette et les regardait tous les deux avec un regard curieux et espiègle, laissant paraître ses tâches de rousseur et ses mini-fossettes. Un regard en biais de Kate lui permit d'apercevoir la réaction du docteur. Jack le regardait lui aussi dans les yeux, l'air troublé par la ressemblance frappante qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de ses parents biologiques. Il l'avait déjà vu il y a longtemps, Kate s'en rappelait parce qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans l'hôpital quelques fois, mais les enfants changeaient tellement vite à cet âge que le petit était déjà bien différent. Kate sourit en regardant son fils, puis jeta un regard noir à Jack voulant lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de regarder son fils de cette façon, tout en sachant qu'il avait toujours manifesté une indifférence étonnante pour son fils, voulant continuer sa relation avec elle sans Jimmy, ce qu'elle avait toujours obstinément refusé.

-Hey mon chéri, tu t'es réveillé?? Tu veux aller jouer dans le sable??

Ne se rendant probablement pas compte de la tension ambiante autour de lui, le petit regarda sa mère et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme à sa proposition en lui tendant ses bras pour qu'elle le dépose sur le sol. Kate le prit et le déposa doucement dans le carré de sable à quelques mètres d'eux avant de reporter son regard vers Jack.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils sont revenus??

Jack la fixa dans les yeux et elle put y lire une lueur tellement assurée qu'elle devinait qu'il avait un argument de fer...et elle eut raison.

-Tu as vu la photo du sous-marin que quelqu'un a pris en photo hier en pleine nuit?? Il n'est plus là ce matin, je le sais, je suis allée voir. Mais c'était un des sous-marins des Autres.

Kate haussa les sourcils, incrédule et avec raison!

-Mais Locke ne l'avait pas fait explosé devant toi?? C'est toi même qui me l'avait dit!

Tout ça tenait de moins en moins debout. Mais Jack, qui semblait avoir réponse à tout, répliqua immédiatement.

-Hey bien apparemment, ils en avaient un autre! Je sais que tu vas me demander comment je peux en être sûr, que je l'ai vu seulement de soir et quelques secondes avant que Locke ne le fasse exploser, mais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille!

Comme s'il sentait que maintenant il ne pourrait la convaincre qu'avec ses yeux, il la fixa plus intensément que jamais, d'un regard qui lui fit frissonner tellement il était perçant et pénétrant. Kate soutint son regard pendant plusieurs secondes, mais fut encore une fois contrainte de le reporter à un autre endroit, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à soutenir le regard brun et tellement profond de Jack?? Peut-être l'aimait-elle encore?? Ou peut-être y voyait-elle le reflet de l'autre homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui manquait tant maintenant? Ne voulant pas penser à toute cette histoire d'amour qui avait tellement occupé de son temps sur l'île, Kate se mit à chercher son fils des yeux dans la foule. L'ex-fugitive ne mit que quelques secondes à le repérer. Depuis qu'elle avait eu ce petit soleil qui était son fils, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté de yeux de peur qu'il n'ait été qu'un rêve éveillé, trop beau pour être vrai et que s'il finissait, elle retrouverait sa vie de fugitive et la prison. Elle découvrit alors avec panique le carré de sable où elle venait de poser Jimmy complètement vide et elle sentit son coeur de mère battre à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prise de le quitter des yeux comme ça, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude??

N'écoutant plus du tout Jack sans être sûre qu'il parlait de toute façon, elle se mit à chercher en vitesse une touffe blonde, un éclat de yeux verts ou même un morceau de tâches de rousseur parmi la foule qui remplissait le parc, la respiration rapide, paniquée. Son fils était maintenant sa seule raison de vivre, celui qui lui avait permis d'avoir une vie plus que normale et elle savait que si elle le perdait maintenant, elle ne sen remettrait jamais de toute sa vie. Plusieurs têtes blondes tombèrent dans son champ de vision, sans jamais que ce soit son fils. Celui-ci était trop grand et l'autre, là-bas, lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais quand il se retourna, elle ne vit aucune tâches de rousseur. De cette manière, ses yeux glissèrent de tête en tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent comme par hasard sur un homme dos à elle, occupé à lire le journal. Kate eut aussitôt sans savoir pourquoi un pincement au coeur et le souffle soupé. Haussant les sourcils et se demandant pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, elle porta une attention toute particulière à cet homme, sans qu'elle puisse de toute façon détourner ses yeux de lui. Alors qu'elle commençait à mieux distinguer les formes de son corps assez bien bâti, elle comprit que cet homme lui semblait tout d'un coup très familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà connu. Elle plissa encore plus les yeux en espérant mieux le percevoir et, pendant quelques secondes un nuage vint couvrir le soleil éclatant qui l'empêchait de voir parfaitement, améliorant du coup sa vision. Cependant, avant même d'avoir cette aide de la nature qui semblait de son côté, elle s'aperçut que son coeur avait déjà eu la confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru reconnaître plus tôt. Qui sait, il avait peut-être même gardé avec espoir sa trace au fond d'elle-même pour pouvoir le reconnaître un jour. Pendant un temps Kate ne sembla pas le réaliser jusqu'à ce que cette sensation se répande dans tout son corps. Elle eut alors l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque tant le voir là était inattendu et inespéré. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, ou à peine, mais elle saurait le reconnaître parmi mille. Ses cheveux blonds et bruns lui arrêtant aux épaules, qu'il attachait parfois en queue de cheval et qu'elle avait une fois coupés, alors qu'ils étaient encore sur la plage. Ses mains qu'elle pouvait entrevoir qui l'avaient tant de fois caressée. Ça ne pouvait être que lui et personne d'autre. Puis, aussi soudainement, elle se secoua pour revenir à la réalité. Non, c'était impossible, il était resté sur l'île, il ne pouvait quand même pas être là, maintenant?? Non, il lui manquait et elle commençait juste à avoir des hallucinations en prenant n'importe quel homme aux cheveux blonds pour lui alors qu'il pouvait y en avoir des millions comme ça. Mais pourtant, quelque chose en elle aimait à croire que ça pouvait être lui. Pendant un long moment qui sembla lui paraître comme un siècle, la brunette le fixa intensément, espérant qu'il replie ce foutu journal et se retourne enfin vers elle pour qu'elle sache si son coeur avait raison...Mais ce fut une petite voix accompagnée de quelqu'un qui paraissait tirer sur ses pantalons qui la tirèrent brusquement de ses pensées.

-Maman, maman moi faim!

Kate Austen baissa les yeux et aperçut avec un soulagement tel qu'elle en avait jamais vu son fils près d'elle, barbouillé de sable presque de la tête aux pieds qui tirait sur ses pantalons avec l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Oui, elle reconnaissait maintenant son fils et son impulsivité qu'il avait tant de fois utilisée sans s'en rendre compte pour l'inquiéter, surtout cette fois-ci en disparaissant sans prévenir. Elle soupira et le repris dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète pas mon beau, je te laisserais pas mourir de faim! Mais va falloir prendre un bon bain en arrivant...Et tu étais où au juste??

Jimmy lui fit un sourire pleins de sable en ne répondant bien sûr pas à ses questions pendant qu'elle le remettait dans sa poussette, mais quand, plus tard, elle eut enfin le temps de reporter son regard vert sur l'homme qu'elle avait cru apercevoir tout à l'heure, il avait disparu dans la foule et il lui fut impossible de le retrouver. Avec un brin d'espoir, elle fouilla néanmoins la foule du regard, le coeur battant et espérant de tout coeur le retrouver pour être sûre de l'avoir vraiment vu, que ce n'était pas un rêve, quand Jack interrompit ses recherches.

-Kate?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??

Kate sursauta comme si elle se réveillait soudainement, reporta son regard sur le docteur qui n'avait pas une fois regardé Jimmy et cligna des yeux.

-Quoi?

Elle se sentait un peu stupide de lui demander ça, mais elle av ait l'étrange impression qu'elle revenait de très loin, comme si pendant un instant elle était retournée sur cette île et était revenue ensuite dans le monde normal. Jack se montra patient et répéta sa question avec un air sérieux déconcertant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?? Tu as vu quelque chose??

Jack avait parlé avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix qui l'inquièta. Il arrêta de parler quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira et il sembla soudain comprendre

-Tu l'as vu. C'est ça?? Tu viens de voir Sawyer ou un autre des rescapés.

Kate ne répondit pas, mais sut qu'elle devrait le faire sinon il croirait avoir gagné et elle refusait obstinément de lui donner de fausses illusions, même après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu deviner qu'elle avait vu le blond, mais elle lui répondit tout de même, elle l'aimait trop pour lui faire croire des choses qui ne se passerait jamais.

-Non, j'ai cru le voir, c'est tout. Il y a des millions de blonds, il n'y a rien qui pouvait me dire si c'était lui.

Jack semblait légèrement découragé par sa tête dure qui ne voulait pas avouer, mais ne perdit pas patience.

-Oui, Kate, ça pourrait être lui.

Il hésita quelques secondes, comme s'il était sur le point de divulguer un secret, mais finit par continuer.

-Tu sais, Hurley m'a appelé en catastrophe hier soir tard dans la nuit. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il était paniqué, il était sûr et certain d'avoir vu et échangé deux ou trois mots avec Claire quelques minutes avant alors qu'il était en pleine crise d'insomnie, ne pouvait pas dormir et avait décidé d'aller prendre une marche dans le port! Il lui a parlé, Kate! Ils venaient d'arriver et elle lui a dit qu'elle devait y aller, qu'elle était épuisé.

Jack garda le silence pour mieux qu'elle digère ces paroles assez troublantes, elle devait se l'avouer. Hurley qui aurait parlé à Claire...mais comment...? Elle crut alors avoir retrouvé le Jack de l'île quand le doc eut un sourire franc, comme elle ne lui avait pas eu depuis longtemps et qui la rendit heureuse. La brunette voyait bien que c'était la nouvelle de l'arrivée probable de leurs amis qui lui faisait cette effet. Kate savait qu'Hurley n'aurait pas menti à Jack et qu'il était assez en bonne santé mentale pour ne pas avoir d'hallucination, il gardait quand même son fils de temps en temps. Kate était alors stupéfaite par la déclaration du doc et mille questions tournaient dans sa tête déjà pleine.

-Mais comment...?

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est pour ça que je veux reprendre contact avec eux.

Jimmy choisit alors ce moment pour montrer à nouveau sa jolie binnette, mais regardait cette fois Jack, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-Maman!! Qui?

Kate sourit, contente de faire les présentations et de voir que son fils s'intéressait à lui. Elle savait aussi que Jack n'oserait pas l'ignorer cette fois. Elle lui jeta un regard pleins de sous-entendus pour en être sûre et se pencha pour être au même niveau que son fils.

-Tu l'as déjà rencontré, mais tu étais tout bébé. C'est un vieil ami à moi, Jack.

Elle leva le regard vers lui.

-Et Jack, voici le petit Jimmy, c'est mon fils.

Bien sûr, le doc le savait déjà, comment pourrait-il l'ignorer, mais elle était décidée à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, persuadée que cette scène ramènerait la réconciliation entre les deux. Elle tentait néanmoins de ne pas montrer le trouble qui l'avait envahi depuis la révélation de Jack. Jimmy sourit malicieusement au docteur, faisant découvrir des fossettes et dit d'un ton pas gêné du tout.

-Salut!!

Puis, il sembla profondément perdu dans ses pensées en regardant le doc, avant de faire une petit remarque du genre que seul un enfant pouvait faire.

-Toi, père noël??

Kate sourit, sachant que son fils disait ça à cause de la barbe que portait le doc , leva la tête vers le ce concerné, espérant que ce dernier ne le prendrait pas mal (Mais ce n'était pas son habitude!) et lui décocha un sourire aussi malicieux que son fils avec un petit air de famille apparent.

-Oui j'avoue qu'il y a une petite ressemblance, hein monsieur le père noël??

Jack rit franchement, ce qui soulagea Kate, car c'était autre chose que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu faire, encore moins que d'habitude, car Jack n'était pas un homme qui riait souvent. De plus, depuis son retour, elle avait rarement eut l'occasion de le taquiner de cette manière, ce qu'elle adorait. Ce genre de petits jeux qu'elle faisait auparavant autant avec Jack qu'avec Sawyer lui manquaient. Une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux, il lui répliqua.

-Non, mais ce n'est quand même pas si pire que ça non??

Kate, toujours sourire aux lèvres hocha la tête avec l'air de dire oui c'est si pire que ça, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du doc qui se mit à se caresser la barbe d'un air pensif.

-Bon d'accord j'avoue, c'est horrible. Ça serait peut-être le temps que je m'en occupe...

-Peut-être?? Tu veux dire que tu devrais le faire, absolument Jack!

Ils rirent tous les deux et ce simple moment de complicité fit du bien à la brunette, qui eut l'impression de retrouver SON Jack de l'île, celui avec qui elle avait tant de fois partie en expédition. De plus, cela lui fit presque oublier les derniers événements, mais à peine l'apparition de Sawyer. Ou bien ce qu'elle avait pensé être lui.

Jimmy, voyant que tout le monde ici avait bien du plaisir, se mit à rire bruyamment lui aussi et ils rirent tous pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter avant de pouvoir enfin se calmer. Alors là seulement, Jimmy s'écria d'un ton très impatient.

-Faim moi maman, tout de suite!

Kate leva les yeux en l'air, découragée par tant d'impatience et pensa soudain à Sawyer qui avait la réputation d'avoir une patience très limitée et de se conduire parfois en gros bébé gâté. Elle avait tant de fois fait son infirmière privée que prendre soin de son fils n'avait pas été très dépaysant. Cependant, cette pensée lui causa un tel pincement au coeur qu'elle dut l'effacer aussitôt de son esprit en reporta son regard vert sur le doc, souriante.

-Bon ben je crois que le devoir m'attend Jack!! J'ai un petit impatient qui a faim!

Jack sourit en jetant un regard à Jimmy et lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Kate se mit alors à penser qu'il était dommage que Jack ne veuille pas avoir d'enfants comme il lui avait déjà dit, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il aurait fait un père merveilleux. Mais elle était déjà heureuse que tout paraissait réglé entre son fils et lui. Alors, ils se dirent au revoir, encore le sourire aux lèvres et Kate se remit tranquillement en marche vers sa maison, encore perdue dans ses pensées sur les derniers événements tandis que le soleil tapait fort dans son dos, lui procurant une chaleur pas désagréable du tout. Était-ce vraiment Sawyer qu'elle avait aperçue tout à l'heure?? Elle ne pouvait en être sûre, malgré l'impression du moment, que c'était bien lui. Mais elle n'était pas sûre non plus si elle voulait vraiment le revoir. À cette perspective, elle avait aussitôt ressenti un mélange plutôt étrange de joie et d'anxiété et craignait sa réaction lorsque Sawyer les verrait tous les deux. Mais maintenant, tout était possible puisqu'Hurley avait pu parler à Claire...Elle en vint bientôt à la conclusion qu'elle devrait en parler à Hurley, en qui elle avait pleinement confiance, afin de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. C'est tout de suite après avoir prise cette résolution qu'elle rentra d'un pas ferme dans sa maison et referma la porte.

* * *

Alors, voilaaa...laissez des reviews surtout...!

p.s: Une rencontre Skate prévue dans pas long!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapitre 4.

Kate était rentrée chez elle avec son fils depuis au moins deux heures maintenant et pourtant, après lui avoir donné à manger, elle avait une impression très désagréable de tourner sans cesse en rond. Elle était assise sur le divan de son salon, Jimmy assis contre elle écoutant les dessins animés à la télévision en semblant prendre un grand plaisir. De côté, elle pouvait nettement voir ses petites fossettes, signe qu'il souriait et, même si Kate était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et ses doutes, elle pouvait entendre quelquefois son rire clair et cristallin. Depuis son retour, Katherine Austen avait été particulièrement dans la lune et pensait sans cesse, même si elle s'efforçait de se changer les idées, à sa rencontre avec Jack, mais surtout à Sawyer qu'elle avait vu et su que c'était lui avec une certitude qui lui faisait presque peur. Mais que devait-elle faire maintenant??? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas continué à douter de cette

manière sans en être certaine...mais comment pourrait-elle le vérifier?? C'est à tout ça que l'ex fugitive pensait à ce moment même, dans son salon de Los Angeles. Elle était toujours en train de réfléchir quand la solution lui apparut soudain, de la manière dont elle s'en attendait le moins à vrai dire. Peut-être Jimmy avait-il vu que sa mère était dans les nuages, mais il entoura le cou de sa mère de ses petits bras en se rapprochant tendrement d'elle, la tirant de ses pensées. Kate eut un sourire en voyant ce geste d'affection, car il faut dire que le mignon petit blond se débattait souvent furieusement quand elle lui réclamait un baiser, sauf quand venait le moment de le border dans son lit. Elle devait donc attendre, le plus souvent, que cette marque d'affection vienne de lui, comme en ce moment, mais heureusement il lui faisait souvent le coup. Kate se mit alors à penser que dans le fond, elle avait un petit garçon affectueux, mais qui avait une tête dure comme la roche et qui voulait faire à sa tête en faisant son indépendant. Jimmy la serra donc aussi fort que ses bras le lui permit tait et plaqua un baiser sur la joue de sa mère sans raison.

-Maman?? Où Leyley?? Partit??

Kate sourit en se rappelant que c'est Hurley qui était venu le garder la veille et que son garçon avait une profonde affection pour le gros homme..presque comme un père...Puis, d'un coup, une idée lui vint en tête en un éclair. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt?? Elle n'en avait aucune idée!! Maintenant, ça lui semblait tellement évident...Kate se leva en vitesse en prenant Jimmy dans ses bras et dut se retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'au téléphone. Elle décrocha, composa un numéro aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, un de ceux qu'elle connaissait par coeur, le coeur battant contre sa poitrine. Un coup sonna. Un autre. Puis un autre. Où était-il donc bon sens alors qu'elle avait tellement besoin de lui parler?? L'attente ne fit que ranimer son excitation et son énervement. Un homme répondit quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle car il avait probablement couru. Il répondit à la brunette d'une voix tout de même joyeuse.

-Oui allo?

Les idées se bousculèrent tellement dans la tête de la "Freckles" que sur le coup, elle ne sut pas par quoi commencer. Elle devait pourtant parler, sinon il raccrocherait sans rien lui dire! Se sentant incapable de tout raconter ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, Kate lui dit simplement.

-Hurley? Tu...tu es chez toi maintenant?? J'ai besoin de te parler.

Elle pouvait presque voir, d'où elle était, le gros homme hausser les sourcils à sa demande. En effet, Kate ne lui avait encore jamais demandé une chose pareille, aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait. Hurley répondit quand même, hésitant.

-Oui ça va. J'ai quelque un avec moi, mais ça va aller quand même.

Kate hocha la tête même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

-D'accord j'arrive. Et j'amène Jimmy, ok? À tout à l'heure.

Tout énervée qu'elle était, elle n'attendit pas qu'Hurley réponde pour raccrocher et se précipita dans l'entrée pour les habiller elle et Jimmy sans prendre le temps de voir les yeux pleins de questions de son petit bout d'homme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà sa mère l'avait embarqué dans l'automobile pour prendre une auto route très passante de Los Angeles. Le voyage ne dura que quelques minutes, Hurley ne restant pas très loin de chez elle, mais il parut interminable à la Kate Austen qui était enhavie par l'excitation, l'inquiètude et bien d'autres sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à démêler maintenant. Bientôt, Kate fit entrer son auto dans une cour asphaltée et éteignit les moteurs, le coeur battant. Malgré son énervement, elle attendit quand même quelque temps dans le véhicule, la curieuse impression qu'elle allait enfin avoir des réponses aux questions qui tournaient dans sa tête dans les minutes qui allaient venir. Elle ignorait bien sûr pourquoi, mais cette sensation sembla lui redonner de l'aplomb et elle sortit de sa voiture, s'arrêtant seulement pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Kate dut se retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'au porche de la porte et y cogna à peine qu'Hurley l'avait déjà ouverte.

-Hey Kate! Ça roule??

Il avait l'air inquiet pour elle, ce qui était normal vu qu'elle avait du montrer une excitation sans borne et qu'elle n'était pas dans son état habituel au téléphone. Kate jeta un regard derrière son épaule. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus en place et jeta un regard pourtant sérieux au gros homme. Cependant, bien avant qu'elle ne dise un mot, Jimmy avait réagi.

-Leyley!!!

Jimmy tendit les bras et sa mère n'eut d'autre choix que de le poser au sol. Le petit entra dans la maison à la course, pas timide pour un sous dans cette maison qu'il connaissait plus que bien maintenant. Puis, Kate retourna son regard vers Hurley.

-Il faut que je te parle. C'est urgent.

Hurley hocha la tête avant d'écarter la porte pour la laisser entrer. Kate entra à son tour et regarda distraitement l'intérieur en attendant qu'Hurley ferme la porte extérieure. Le gros homme n'eut pas à dire quoique ce soit, puisque ce fut le petit Jimmy qui découvrit en premier la personne qui était présente...De l'endroit où Kate était, elle pouvait l'apercevoir à moitié et elle vit aussitôt qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du salon, soudain hésitant. Elle haussa les sourcils, car ce n'était pas de son habitude et fit quelques pas vers cet endroit pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Qui toi??

Ainsi donc, il y avait une autre personne présente dans le salon...et Kate se souvint trop tard qu'Hurley l'avait mentionné dans leur discussion au téléphone. Elle continua à avancer d'un pas plus rapide avant d'enfin se rendre à la lisière du salon. Un stress immense l'envahi alors qu'elle tentait de deviner qui serait là...serait-il lui??? Mais pourquoi serait-il venu comme ça voir Hurley alors qu'il n'était même pas venu la voir elle?? Elle vit enfin la scène quand elle fut à la lisière de la porte et sourit, à la fois soulagée et déçue par la tournure de la situation. Kate s'approcha jusqu'au divan où une jolie femme blonde se tenait, un peu mal à l'aise par la situation, mais contente. Personne n'eut le temps de dire un seul mot que Kate allait la serrer fort dans ses bras. La revoir était comme un signe d'espoir. Comme si la culpabilité qui faisait pression sur elle depuis maintenant des années, qui était jusqu'à même devenir habituelle, avait soudain disparue. C'était un sentiment tellement libérateur pour elle...mais d'un autre côté, la revoir lui procurait une joie plutôt indirecte. Elle avait eut raison tout à l'heure. Elle avait eut les réponses à ses questions. Si elle s'en était sortie, c'était que lui aussi était venu avec eux, sans aucun doute pour Kate.

-Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Claire! Si tu savais...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici??

Claire sourit en serrant elle aussi Kate dans ses bras de la même manière qu'un traite une très bonne amie.

-Et bien...Hurley a accepté de m'héberger pendant quelques jours...

Kate hocha la tête et ne savait plus comment réagir. Ils étaient de retour! Ils étaient tous là, elle en était sûre maintenant, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement!!! Claire semblait ressentir la même joie qu'elle et les deux femmes s'étreignirent presque indéfiniment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende enfin compte que dans la pièce, il y avait aussi deux hommes qui semblaient ne plus rien comprendre et ne pas être très à l'aise. Encore émue par cet espoir inattendu, Kate fixa Claire avant de voir avec satisfaction qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Puis, d'un coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur le plancher, à la recherche d'une ombre d'un autre petit garçon qui devait ne pas être trop loin. Quelle âge devait avoir Aaron maintenant?? Deux ans?? Claire sembla avoir suivi son regard, car elle baissa les yeux, l'air soudain mal à l'aise. Kate reporta ses yeux vers elle et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques secondes.

-Où est Aaron??

Claire se mordit les lèvres avant d'enfin répondre avec un sourire léger qui n'était pourtant pas très convaincant.

-On l'a couché dans la chambre d'Hurley. Il n'est encore qu'un bébé, il n'est pas encore habitué à tout ces bruits...

Kate haussa les sourcils, trouvant la situation plus qu'étrange. Pourquoi Claire disait-elle qu'Aaron était toujours un bébé alors que deux ans s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre?? Il avait du grandir non?? Avant qu'elle ait pu poser des questions, elle s'aperçue que Claire avait posé un regard sur son fils et semblait se poser les mêmes questions que la fugitive. Les yeux pleins de points d'interrogation, elle s'adressa à Kate, ses yeux fixés dans les siens.

-Est-ce que c'est ton fils et Sawyer...mais, mais...il n'était même pas né...

On aurait l'impression qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser et ses yeux bleus dérivèrent de Jimmy à Kate à enfin Hurley. Kate se rendit alors compte que quelque chose ne était étrange et haussa les sourcils.

-Oui. C'est Jimmy...Jimmy c'est Claire, une copine de l'avion comme Hurley.

Pas du tout timide avec les étrangers quand il le voulait, Jimmy sauta sur les genoux de sa maman et eut un large sourire en regardant Claire avec curiosité. Mais avant qu'il ait pu parler d'abord et surtout devant le regard confus de Claire, Kate trouva bon de préciser.

-Il a presque deux ans ce petit chéri là!

Comme elle l'avait deviné, Jimmy fit une grimace.

-Non, pas chéri!

Puis, il regarda Claire avec un sourire espiègle, un peu comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup en fait.

-Lulu..

Il tenta de continuer sa phrase et se plongea en pleine réflexion pour essayer de comprendre comment prononcer le nom de Claire en plissant les yeux et le front, ce qui le rendait autant plus attachant. Malgré sa confusion, Claire eut un grand sourire.

-Claire.

Elle se retourna alors vers Kate et c'était son tour d'avoir les sourcils froncés.

-Mais...mais c'est impossible Kate! Tu étais enceinte quand tu étais partie et ça fait quoi, seulement deux mois?? C'est impossible qu'il soit aussi vieux.

Ce fut au tour de Kate à regarder Claire avec un regard curieux, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'elle disait. Deux mois?? Deux ans plutôt!! Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils pensent que cela faisait si peu longtemps?? L'ex fugitive échangea un regard avec Hurley avant de le retourner vers Claire.

-Mais Claire, ça fait au moins deux ans qu'on est revenu à la civilisation!! Deux mois pour vous, tu en est sûre?

-Plus que sûre. Mais...comment...comment c'est possible??

Kate regarda un instant dans le vide pour réfléchir un peu aux dernières révélations. Elle se le demandait elle aussi, mais ils trouveraient bien la réponse...Après un bout de réflexion elle se souvint d'une parole d'un des gens du cargo qui étaient en train de discuter entre eux. Elle se rappela avoir intercepté par erreur cette conversation et d'avoir trouvé cela si étrange qu'elle n'avait pas cru bon d'en parler aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter. Maintenant qu'ils en reparlaient, ce petit détail pourrait se révéler intéressant. Très intéressant même. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle se disait que c'était possible. Invraisemblable, mais possible. Elle passa de Claire à Hurley avant de raconter.

-Mon dieux...vous croyez...vous croyez que le temps s'écoulait différemment sur l'île que pendant la vie extérieure?? Je me rappelle maintenant, j'ai écouté par erreur une conversation entre deux personnes du cargo qui parlait de ça, mais sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça tellement étrange et impossible que j'en ai parlé à personne...aussi je voulais pas gâcher la joie de tout le monde et les inquiéter...

Kate ne poursuivant pas ses paroles, un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, un silence à la fois ahuri et choqué. Parce qu'ils se rendaient tous les trois compte que cette théorie pouvait maintenant être plus que possible. Ils en avaient la preuve. Claire semblait tout simplement en état de choc, normal puisqu'elle avait quand même manqué, à ce qui semblait, plusieurs années de sa vie! Elle passa une main troublée dans ses cheveux.

-Deux ans...vraiment?

Ni Hurley ni Kate ne sut quoi répondre à cette question qui n'en était pas une en fait. Cette révélation changeait tout. Une autre interrogation se glissa cependant dans la tête de la brunette. Et Aaron?? Comment allait-il réagir à ce changement de temps?? Allait-il se mettre à grandir soudainement ou plus vite que la normale jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint l'âge qu'il était supposé avoir ou bien allait-il perde définitivement ces années de sa courte vie?? Un coup d'oeil vers Claire lui fit comprendre que cette dernière avait probablement les mêmes idées qu'elle. Dans un essai pour la rassurer, Kate ajouta rapidement.

-Écoute...je pense que tu devrais voir Jack...Pour Aaron tu sais...

La concernée hocha rapidement la tête et un long silence suivit, rempli d'incertitude et de réflexion sur les derniers événements. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps...était-ce seulement possible?? Hurley n'avait pas parlé de la discussion, peut-être voulait-il laisser Kate lui parler. Elle se rappela soudain la raison du pourquoi elle était venu rendre visite à Hurley et passa de la blonde au gros homme d'un geste.

-Et Sawyer?? Vous l'avez revu?? Je veux dire...je pense que je l'ai vu au parc, de très loin et je me demandais si...

Elle ne compléta pas sa phrase, trouva inutile vu ce qu'elle venait de voir et entendre. Il était maintenant évident que le blond s'en était également sorti, mais elle voulait seulement en être sûre. Sûre qu'elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle en ayant des hallucinations de lui. Claire eut un sourire, comme si elle savait que cette question allait d'un moment à l'autre franchir les lèvres de l'ex-fugitive.

-Il était dans le sous-marin des Autres avec nous, mais je l'ai pas revu après qu'on soit arrivé...

Claire se mordit les lèvres, les souvenirs se bataillant une place de choix dans sa tête.

-Tu sais...il était pas dans son état normal depuis que vous êtes partis...il nous inquiétait tous...Il s'isolait de tout le monde...je pense que vous lui manquez en fin de compte, même s'il en a jamais glissé un mot, mais bon, tu connais plus Sawyer que moi non?

Kate ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ce que la blonde venait de dire venait tout juste d'augmenter d'un cran à la fois sa joie de pouvoir peut-être enfin le revoir bientôt et son inquiétude de dans quel état elle allait le retrouver, ce qui formait en tout un bien étrange mélange. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Kate, Hurley prit enfin la parole, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait lui aussi soulagé de savoir que son ami était de retour et elle savait qu'il voulait lui aussi le voir...mais difficile quand personne ne savait où il était maintenant. Mais Kate ne pouvait pas croire une seule seconde qu'aucun des survivants n'avaient au moins une petite idée de l'endroit où elle était. Un autre détail l'intriguait pourtant et il ne put s'empêcher de le demander par curiosité.

-Le sous-marin des Autres?? Je croyais que les sauveteurs avaient changé d'idée et décidé de revenir pour vous?? Et puis, Jack avait pas dit que Locke avait fait sauter leur sous-marin??

L'océan des yeux de Claire se rivèrent sur le gros homme, avec un regard indéchiffrable comme si elle avait un peu honte de ce qui s'était passé.

-Ils en avaient un autre. Et on a fait un marché avec Ben, tu comprends. On avait pas trop le choix si on voulait partir un jour. On avait qu'à les débarrasser des sauveteurs qui restaient sur l'île et on pouvait sortir d'ici...on a décidé ensemble de sauter sur cette chance. On a hésité, c'était quand même Ben, mais Sawyer a fini de nous convaincre. Je pense qu'il voulait vraiment sortir d'ici à cause de vous.

Kate sentit un certain picotement non identifié venant de l'intérieur de son corps, mais il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une joie de plus. Sawyer ne l'avait pas oublié malgré tout ce temps...c'était un signe non?? Elle l'espérait de tout coeur, ce coeur qui lui donnait présentement l'impression que les deux côtés battaient sur différentes mesures. Comme si l'un cognait en semblant dire Sawyer et que l'autre lui rappelait qu'elle devait penser un peu à Jack, cet homme qui avait été un tel nombre de fois à ses côtés, toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais Sawyer serait-il si différent?? Auraient-ils la même complicité que sur l'île?? A-t-il resté le bad boy au coeur tendre? Elle ne le saurait pas avant de le voir, un moment qu'elle appréhendait autant qu'elle en rêvait.

* * *

Review s.v.p...! Je veux connaître vos avis et suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

Après avoir quitté la petite famille, Jack était passé en coup de vent chez lui pour dîner un peu avant de retourner travailler, en profitant pour prendre quelques minutes pour se raser de près à la suite d'une certaine hésitation. Le neurochirurgien était donc revenu à l'hôpital avec une nouvelle vigueur et fraîcheur que la discussion avec Kate et Jimmy semblait lui avoir redonné, ainsi que le fait que leurs amis étaient probablement revenus maintenant.

Vêtu de son uniforme de chirurgien qu'il venait d'enfiler, Jack se dirigeait le comptoir au beau milieu de l'aile pour prendre compte des opérations à venir. Il revivait en esprit les derniers événements et se promit d'aller prendre plus tard dans la journée des nouvelles d'Hurley pour voir si c'était vrai ce qui s'était passé avec Claire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'y rendre avant qu'un bip sonore se fut entendre. Le beau brun prit son appareil pour s'apercevoir qu'on l'avait bipé, donc qu'on avait maintenant besoin de lui. Il pressa le pas, un sentiment d'excitation plus que familier l'envahissant et lui donnant l'adrénaline qu'il avait besoin pour continuer. Quand Jack fut enfin rendu près de l'aile des salles d'opérations, Jack avait la tête vidée de tout soucis ou pensées et était parfaitement concentré à recevoir le prochain cas et à réagir le plus vite possible. Il eut à peine la temps de s'arrêter qu'une civière fit son entrée dans le couloir où il se trouvait présentement, allant aussi vite qu'un courant d'air. Il se mit à courir vers la petite équipe le plus vite possible. L'adrénaline faisait son chemin maintenant et l'homme qu'il était hors de cette hôpital fit place à un des meilleurs chirurgiens de cet établissement doté d'une habilité hors du commun. Jack était près de la civière pour la prendre en charge et leva les yeux vers les personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Alors est-ce qu'on a??

Cary, qui était un de ceux qui s'occupait de la civière, lui répondit d'un ton empreint de professionnalisme, neutre et rapide.

-Un homme dans environ la moitié de la trentaine. Il a reçut une balle dans la colonne vertébrale après une chicane dans un bar.

Jack hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui avait été déposé sur le dos pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure. Il semblait dans un sale état et le bruns commençait à se dire que la balle avait pu toucher la moelle épinière...Il releva ses yeux d'un brun profond vers un autre homme.

-Parfait. Amenez-le dans la salle numéro 4. Je m'en occupe. Préparez l'anesthésie et tout ce qu'on aura besoin avec moi. Fouillez sur lui pour voir s'il a des papiers pour savoir qui avertir de ce qui s'est passé pendant que je vais me préparer.

Les hommes eurent à peine le temps d'hocher la tête et se précipitèrent pour accomplir leurs tâches. Pendant ce temps, Jack se précipita vers la salle d'opération, mit son masque et entreprit de se laver les mains pendant que ses pensées étaient complètement concentrées sur le cas qu'il avait en main. Il commençait même à penser à comment il pourrait opérer, surveillant l'arrivée de son client par la fenêtre devant les lavabo quand quelque un d'autre entra dans la pièce pour mettre deux radiographies dans l'appareil près de Jack. Celui-ci se retourna en s'apercevant de sa présence et jeta un coup d'oeil observateur sur les photos. D'après ce qu'il voyait, le cas n'était pas aussi pire qu'il l'avait d'abord craint. Voyant que la femme présente n'était pas partie ou en train de se préparer, il riva ses yeux sur elle, la questionnant du regard. Il la connaissait un peu, c'était une des infirmières de l'hôpital qui serait sûrement présente pendant l'intervention.

-Oui??

-On a trouvé des papiers dans les poches de l'homme.

Jack hocha distraitement la tête pendant qu'il se rendait compte que son patient venait d'être transporté dans la salle. Ce n'était pas de son rôle d'identifier et d'avertir la famille qui n'était pas présente, alors il ignorait pourquoi la femme tenait à le lui dire. Il entra alors dans la salle d'opération, il devait commencer au plus vite. Jack était rendu près du patient et, tout en se mettant des gants, il l'observait. Jack écoutait à peine l'infirmière alors qu'un autre transférait le patient de la civière à la table d'opération, le mettant d'abord sur le dos, puis sur le ventre. Alors, Jack se figea tout d'un coup. Pendant que l'autre tournait l'homme sur le ventre pour qu'il puisse l'opérer, il avait pu voir pendant quelques secondes son visage et le fixait stupéfait. Était-ce vraiment possible?? La femme continuait à parler, comme pour confirmer les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Elle avait un regard insistant qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait qu'Il le connaissait, probablement à cause de la télévision.

-Il a exactement 36 ans et s'appelle James Ford. Il n'a aucuns antécédents médicaux.

Ça y est. Comme il l'avait pensé, Kate avait eut raison. Ils étaient de retour. Jack réalisa alors qu'il allait devoir opérer une personne qu'il connaissait très bien et cette situation lui remuait les entrailles. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce nom, c'était quand ils étaient enfermés chez les Autres et qu'il avait su par accident ou presque le vrai nom de celui qu'ils appelaient Sawyer. Celui-ci était en mauvais état et il savait qu'il allait devoir le sauver pour Kate. Pour qu'elle puisse le revoir. Pour qu'il puisse même voir son fils s'il le désirait. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Maintenant.

* * *

Laissez vos reviews surtout, je veux votre avis!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Le petit groupe était passé à table depuis plusieurs minutes avant. Hurley avait préparé du mieux qu'il avait pu un souper digne de ce nom pour lui, Claire, Jimmy et Kate avec l'aide du fils de Kate qui avait tenu à l'aider. Il avait grimpé sur un petit banc et le regardait attentivement faire, piquant de temps à temps un peu de nourriture dans les assiettes que le gros homme préparait. Hurley s'en rendait compte, bien sûr, surtout à cause du sourire espiègle qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait et qui dévoilait ses gestes, mais il faisait semblant qu'il ne voyait rien. Cependant, Hugo n'était pas habitué à faire de la cuisine...et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer! Il avait bien essayé, mais, après quelques temps, il avait tellement emboucané la cuisine qu'il avait du retourner en amenant Jimmy dans le salon où les deux femmes parlaient avec enthousiasme de tout ce qui s'était passé. Comme pour empirer le tout, il s'était même arrangé pour faire démarrer le système d'alarme de feu et le beau souper qu'il préparait tomba aussitôt à l'eau. Hurley avait donc du supporter les quelques moqueries lancées par Claire et Kate sur son talent en cuisine et le fait qu'il aurait du les laisser préparer le souper à sa place. Hurley avait bien proposé d'essayer de refaire quelque chose d'autre, mais les deux femmes avaient finis par le convaincre de seulement commander une pizza, car elles mourraient de faim et tenaient à manger avant le lendemain matin.

Hurley en était à penser qu'il avait bien de la chance que Sawyer ne soit pas là avec eux, sinon il aurait du supporter beaucoup plus de moqueries ou de railleries de sa part de ce qu'il venait de subir avec la blonde et la brune. Il eut pourtant un pincement au coeur, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble étaient restés aussi clair dans sa mémoire que de l'eau de roche et il avait tenu à ce que ça reste de même. Il avait la même attitude envers Charlie, son ultime camarade de plage. Tout à coup, alors qu'Hurley se dirigeait vers le téléphone pour commander cette foutue pizza en espérant qu'elle arrive le plus tôt possible, celui-ci se mit à sonner. Hurley haussa un sourcil et décrocha sans une seule hésitation. Qui pouvait appeler à cette heure??

-Allô qui est là??

-Hurley?? C'est Jack.

Le ton qu'avait emprunté le doc fit immédiatement comprendre au gros home que la situation était grave. Pendant qu'il répondait au docteur le plus calmement possible, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, l'étourdissant à moitié. Pourquoi tout d'un coup Jack se mettait-il à l'appeler? Que s'était-il passé?

-Jack?? Merde, ça fait longtemps…t'es à l'hôpital, Dude?

Il pouvait en effet entendre les bruits caractéristiques d'un hôpital en trame de fond. Une civière qui passait par là, des mots pressés échangés, le son des appareils…

- Écoute Hurley, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça maintenant. J'ai…une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit et la gravité, l'inquiétude ainsi que son ton pressé dans la voix du docteur avaient fait naître une étrange et désagréable sensation de peur dans le creux de son estomac. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi Jack l'appelait-il lui? Pourquoi pas Sayid ou bien un autre « plus important »? Il était curieux d'en savoir plus, mais pourtant, ce poing dans l'estomac l'empêchait de parler pendant un grand bout, laissant Jack continuer sur le même ton.

-Tu…tu as entendu parler du retour de ceux qui étaient restés sur l'île?

Il y avait une certaine hésitation dans la voix de Jack qui fit hausser les sourcils d'Hurley.

-Ouii….Pourquoi Dude? Ils en ont tellement parlé aux nouvelles qu'il aurait fallu être sur la planète Mars pendant les dernières heures pour tout manquer!

L'inquiétude faisait son ravage, intense maintenant. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à un des 815?

-Tu as vu…un de ceux qui sont revenus dernièrement?

La question de Jack semblait plutôt bizarre dans le contexte et Hurley n'arrivait pas, sur le moment, à saisir le but de cet appel. Tout à coup, sans vraiment réfléchir, il passa en revue chacun de ses amis de l'île, de Sayid jusqu'à Jin en passant par Sawyer et Claire en tentant de deviner qui était en danger. Parce que quelque chose lui disait que c'était ça la nouvelle.

-Claire et Aaron sont chez moi depuis quelque temps, répondit-il finalement. Mais là, je te suis plus Dude. Tu veux en venir où juste?

Hurley voulait en effet savoir la nouvelle et que Jack arrête de tourner autour du pot comme il le faisait présentement. Un temps s'écoula avant que Jack parle enfin, comme s'il avait voulu prendre le temps de trouver les mots justes avant de continuer. La tension fit son chemin entre les deux hommes. Et l'inquiétude aussi. Presque aussi palpable maintenant que si l'air aux alentours d'eux était devenu plus lourde, plus épaisse. Mais il y avait aussi en Hurley la soif d'en savoir plus et, d'un autre côté l'appréhension de ce qu'il allait apprendre. Jack sembla soudain prendre une grande inspiration qui donna l'impression à l'autre bout du fil que sa réponse serait longue et désagréable. Finalement, le docteur plongea tête première dans le lac de la vérité.

-J'ai trouvé Sawyer aujourd'hui…enfin plutôt c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Il est arrivé à l'hôpital ce matin, après une bagarre imprévue dans un bar. Il s'est fait tiré dans la colonne vertébrale, entre deux vertèbres principales, mais presque miraculeusement, elle était assez loin de la moelle épinière pour qu'il survive sans trop de séquelles graves à long terme. Je l'ai opéré il y a quelques heures et je crois qu'il s'en sortira.

Le souffle coupé sous le choc, Hurley était entretemps devenu blême alors que sans en avoir conscience, des images morbides de Sawyer blessé apparaissaient devant ses yeux comme un mirage. Il savait qu'il venait d'avoir affaire au docteur et pas au bon vieil ami îlien Jack et que c'était probablement plus facile pour lui de prendre cette distance. Mais, de son discours, Hurley n'avait compris et retenu que quelques mots, le restant lui semblant être un blabla de docteur incompréhensible, un peu comme s'il avait eu affaire à une autre langue. Comme si son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, trop en surcharge. Un de ses meilleurs amis sur l'île venait de passer à deux doigts de la mort, peut-être même en était-il pas encore complètement sauvé, et le docteur avait attendu plusieurs heures après l'événement avant de l'appeler? Et Kate?? Était-elle au moins au courant? Assommé par ces mauvaises nouvelles, il tenta un coup d'œil du côté de la cuisine où Kate, Claire et Jimmy mangeaient joyeusement sans avoir conscience de ce qu'ils apprendront bientôt…Hurley se demandait depuis des jours où était Sawyer, surtout après la réapparition de Claire et maintenant, il avait une partie de la réponse…

Kate savait-elle déjà ce qui se passait? Que le vrai père de Jimmy était de retour et dans un mauvais état? Hurley n'était peut-être pas le maître en amour, mais il avait compris depuis longtemps la forte relation entre Kate et Sawyer qui s'était peu à peu développée malgré l'île de malheur où ils étaient tombés…et il ne les plaindra pas! Après un moment de silence qui sembla durer éternellement, Hurley reprit la parole. Enfin, reprit est un grand mot pour décrire ce qu'il fut capable d'articuler malgré les émotions qui le tiraillaient.

-Wooo….Dude! Tu es…sûr que c'est…lui? Kate…est…au courant?

Un simple soupir de découragement et de honte retentit à l'autre bout du combiné, ce coup de vent qui laissait entendre plus que des mots encore. Jack répondit sur un ton de défense, mais aussi coupable.

-J'ai essayé…plusieurs fois de lui téléphoner chez elle, mais personne ne répondait…donc, je me suis dit que la deuxième personne la plus importante pour lui était…

Hurley hocha la tête, oubliant subitement que le docteur ne pouvait pas le voir et le coupa avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase.

-Je sais Jack! Elle est arrivée chez moi en tornade il y a quelques heures! Elle est restée souper avec Jimmy, Dude!

Hurley pouvait presque imaginer, malgré la situation, le léger sourire de Jack quand il avait comparé Kate à une tornade et il savait que le beau brun ne le contredirait pas.

-D'accord…tu pourrais…essayer de lui annoncer ça pour moi? Je voudrais bien le faire moi-même, mais je manque de temps et de toute façon, je pense que c'est mieux de lui annoncer en personne…

Nouveau hochement de tête hésitateur, cette fois, de la part d'Hurley. Il détestait devoir annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, surtout à une personne proche, mais avait-il vraiment le choix?

-Okay, dude, c'est bon. Je peux le faire…mais je te garanti pas l'état dans lequel elle sera après…peut-être qu'après elle voudra pas nécessairement te sauter dans les bras en criant de joie.

Hurley avait bien malgré lui tenté une pointe d'humour amer à lequel ne répondit pas le docteur. Cependant, il semblait satisfait de la réponse du gros homme et presque rassuré. Peut-être avait-il un léger sourire aux lèvres?

-Merci Hurley…Mais attend…Si elle ou même toi veulent lui rendre visite à l'hôpital…présentement il est aux soins intensifs, mais il sera bientôt transféré dans une chambre normale. Tu peux lui dire qu'il est dans la chambre 518…le premier chiffre est l'étage…mais je ne sais pas encore quand il aura son congé, c'est trop tôt.

Il y eut un léger bruissement de papier et le bruit caractéristique du crayon grattant pour écrire et Hurley nota les informations. Puis, il eut conscience de quelque chose d'anodin pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais important pour lui. Le gros homme déglutit difficilement. Il avait bien entendu soudainement ses fameux chiffres maudits…le numéro de leur vol, à l'envers! Ces chiffres continuaient manifestement à le suivre partout où il allait, île ou pas. Pendant un instant, il se dit qu'il n'irait jamais dans cette chambre sûrement maudite elle aussi par peur d'attirer la malchance sur lui avant de se rappeler que c'était surtout Sawyer qui y était…

-Hurley, ça va toujours?

Jack était encore à l'autre bout du fil? Hurley cligna des yeux pour se réveiller avant d'enfin répondre un peu maladroitement.

-Ouaip Dude, ça marche…518, c'est ça.

Il savait qu'il avait semblé peu convaincant, mais c'était le mieux qu'il avait pu faire. Il pouvait presque voir Jack hausser les sourcils d'inquiétude de là où il était. L'hésitation du docteur laissa alors place à la réponse attendue.

-D'accord…hey bien voila. Je suis désolé Hurley, mais je vais devoir y aller…j'ai déjà prit trop de temps…Encore désolé de te laisser avec tout ça…En tout cas…bye…et dit bonjour de ma part à Kate, Claire et Jimmy…

Hurley hocha la tête, pensif. Il avait appris il y a quelque temps par l'intermédiaire de Kate que Jack et Claire était demi-frère et demi-sœur, ainsi qu'Aaron était son neveu. La nouvelle l'avait bien sûr frappé, comme la balle de baseball qui nous heurte sans nous y attendre. Non mais quand même! C'était une très grosse coïncidence qu'ils se soient retrouvés sur la même île…En tout cas, Hurley pourrait bien leur dire quelques mots de la part de Jack, même s'il avait l'impression que Kate n'allait pas lui sauter au cou en apprenant la nouvelle. Le temps qu'il se perde dans ses pensées, le docteur avait raccroché sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Il était pressé qu'il avait dit. Comme la plupart du temps.

* * *

Laissez vos review s.v.p...!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Jack Shephard avait raccroché le téléphone sans fils depuis quelques minutes déjà. Celui-ci était cependant demeuré dans ses mains alors que le docteur le faisait passer de l'une à l'autre, pensif à cause de la conversation troublante qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hurley. Il détestait lui aussi avoir à annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, mais avec le travail qu'il avait, il en avait pas trop le choix. Ses yeux chocolats fixaient presque sans voir quoique ce soit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre où son contenu était protégé aux yeux des passants du couloir par des stores couleur de couleur rosée. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur une chambre des soins intensifs. Une chambre des soins intensifs où reposait un homme de grande taille aux cheveux blonds et au corps qui semblait usé autant qu'il pouvait l'être après des blessures graves. Cet homme, Jack l'avait connu, mais jamais il ne l'avait aperçu dans cet état, l'air malade, toutes les parties de son corps qui pouvaient être branchées à un moniteur qui l'étaient, les fils reposant près de lui sur le lit blanc et terne d'hôpital. De toute façon, habituellement, le blond en question était beaucoup trop fier pour seulement oser se montrer dans cet état. S'il avait été réveillé, il aurait probablement nié la gravité de ses blessures et aurait plaisanté sur le fait qu'il lui en inventait sûrement pour le garder cloué au lit. Mais non. Sawyer était pourtant encore en vie et, comble de la chance, il n'était même pas en danger de mort. Le trouble que le docteur éprouvait à cet instant venait plutôt du fait que c'était la première fois de toute sa carrière qu'il opérait une personne qu'il avait connu auparavant. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Sarah, mais il avait fait connaissance avec elle par après au contraire. Pour le blond, c'était différent et, même s'il devait avouer qu'il ne crèverait pas d'amour pour lui, il avait tout de même vécu plus de trois mois de sa vie sur le même bout de rocher que lui.

Il pourrait pourtant semblé difficile à croire que cet homme allait survivre, à le voir entouré et branché à un tas de machines qui laissaient entendre de temps à autre un bip régulier, constant. Une personne extérieure qui connaissait plus ou moins le métier et qui regardait un peu trop de séries médicales aurait pu être bouleversée en voyant Sawyer, comme sortit tout droit d'un épisode de Grey's Anatomy où le patient était gravement malade. Mais Jack était beaucoup trop professionel pour se laisser prendre à ce genre de comparaisons. Le beau docteur aux yeux bruns entra alors dans la pièce, après avoir hésité une fraction de secondes dans le cadre de la porte ouverte. Il avait beau faire ce métier depuis longtemps, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être spécialement atteint cette fois. Il avait insisté pour s'occuper de lui, même si le chirurgien en chef lui avait proposé de le faire à sa place, compréhensif. Jack était plus que têtu et s'était montré ferme sur la question. Il devait s'assurer que tout irait bien pour Sawyer lui-même. Pour Kate. Pour que son fils retrouve son père. Même s'il savait qu'il risquait de la perdre à jamais en le faisant, il allait le faire, juste pour qu'elle lui parle de nouveau normalement, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois sur l'île et pas comme un cinglé et drogué par dessus le marché. Une fois près du lit, Jack vérifia d'un coup d'oeil les appareils qui ornaient la chambre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et se tourna vers Sawyer, toujours inconscient. Les yeux clos, la peau légèrement blême, Sawyer semblait dormir sereinement sous l'effet des drogues nécessaires pour son opération, quelques heures plus tôt. Celles-ci ne s'étaient pas encore dissipées et ne le seraient pas avant plusieurs heures encore. Pourtant, le blond aurait du commencé à manifester des symptômes de réveil à cet heure, le doc le savait. Cela commençait même à l'inquiéter. Légèrement. S'il avait montré aucune trace d'incertitude quant à la vie du blond lors de sa conversation téléphonique avec Hurley, c'était pour ne pas les inquiéter trop lui et Kate. S'il avait menti au meilleur ami de Sawyer, c'était pour la même raison. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils en fassent une crise jusqu'à ce que tout sois sûr. Alors là, il lâcherait un coup de fil à ces deux-là. Mais pourquoi donc faisait-il tout ça?? Pourquoi diable s'abstinait-il à vouloir protéger encore tout ceux qui étaient sur l'île même s'ils n'y étaient plus?

Un sentiment de culpabilité prit soudain naissance en lui, comme un petit creux au fin fond de son estomac à la pensée de la réaction de Kate quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle, ce qui s'était passé...quand elle apprendrait que Sawyer ne serait transféré dans une vraie chambre que le lendemain. Ou après-demain, s'il demeurait dans cet état si proche de la mort. Elle sera probablement plus furieuse et bouleversée que jamais et le fossé qui se creusait entre eux depuis les derniers mois deviendrait un canyon sans aucun pont. Mais il avait caché le véritable état du blond pour son bien, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse. Pour le bien de tous. Parce qu'un instinct profond le poussait à continuer de les protéger, à continuer son travail.

* * *

Surtout laissez vos reviews =P


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8.**

Hurley était demeuré debout dans le salon, juste à côté du téléphone. Il était définitivement assommé par les dernières nouvelles, celles qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir. Tellement même que la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire après avoir raccroché est de rester figer sur place en y repensant. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place avant de tout dire aux deux femmes qui devaient présentement se poser plusieurs questions. Comme en ajouter à tout ça, lui, Hugo Reyes, allait devoir annoncer à Kate que le père de son fils (et c'était bizarre de parler de Sawyer de cette manière...) et l'homme qu'elle n'avait plus revu ou même espérer revoir depuis des années était grièvement blessé et à l'hôpital par dessus le marché. Enfin, même si Jack avait tenté de le rassurer, Hugo n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. Et Kate qui devait depuis tout à l'heure se demander pourquoi Claire était venu voir Hurley et pas son meilleur ami alors que maintenant, il avait la réponse! Il détestait devoir annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, encore plus s'il ignorait complètement comment la personne en question allait réagir. Non, sa spécialité, au gros homme, était d'être le bon vieux Hurley, toujours le don de remonter le moral aux autres et que tout le monde aimait...et après, il n'était pas sûre que Kate l'aimerait encore. Kate allait-elle vouloir lui rendre visite ou bien aurait-elle au contraire peur de ce qui arriverait quand elle serait face à lui? L'envie de le voir serait-elle plus forte que la déception qu'il l'ait ignoré? Dans ce qui semblait être un monde à part, comme une bulle séparée du lieu où Kate, Claire et Jimmy bavardaient ou essayaient de parler, pour le petit, gaiement, inconscient de ce qui se tramait à quelques mètres seulement de cet endroit. Hurley s'obligea alors à fouiller jusque dans les abysses de son cerveau pour trouver les mots justes, car, cette fois, il ne voulait pas trop paraître maladroit...en vain.

-Hurley?? Tout va bien?

La bulle fut temporairement percée entre "les deux mondes" quand Kate s'aperçut enfin de sa trop longue absence et du trop profond silence d'à côté, signe que la conversation téléphonique était terminée. Cette fois, le frisés se devait de répondre à la brunette pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, même si ce qu'il devait faire le dégoûtait profondément. Malgré son geste, la voix lui manqua tout à coup pour continuer sur sa minuscule lancée, pour donner une réponse digne de ce nom. Hurley préféra donc se rendre directement à la cuisine. Il devait avoir bien mauvaise mine et être très mal à l'aise vu la manière dont Kate, les yeux vaguement inquiets, ainsi que Claire le regardaient. En tout cas, le sourire de la brunette et de la blonde se figea sur ses lèvres quand le gros homme fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte. Leurs yeux pétillants verts et bleus tournés vers Hugo, le regard plein de points d'interrogation, ce fut pourtant Kate qui brisa le silence profondément installé pour poser la question qui tue. Celle qui faciliterait et compliquerait à la fois son travail.

-Hurley?? C'était qui au juste au téléphone?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Voila. Maintenant, il n'avait plus à se casser la tête à savoir comment faire la transition vers ce qu'il avait à dire. Il déglutit difficilement. Hurley aurait voulu que ça prenne plus de temps, que tout soit moins facile même. Quel égoïsme quand même...Il aurait voulu pouvoir reculer le moment où il aurait à les inquiéter. Car peut-être allait-il être la cause d'insomnies? Ou peut-être aussi se posait-il trop de questions pour rien?? Que tout n'allait pas être si terrible?? Il préférait au moins cent fois plus faire sourire ou remonter le moral d'un de ses amis "d'île" que de devoir le faire, mais il se força à quand même répondre, hésitant.

-C'était Jack...Il était à l'hôpital.

Du coin de l'oeil, Hurley vit Kate qui réagit à sa réplique en fronçant les sourcils. Mais Hurley n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'une voix enfantine et Jimmynienne s'incrusta dans la conversation, plein d'espoir.

-Zack venir??

Hurley se mordit la lèvre, incapable de regarder le bambin d'en face. Commençait-il à avoir un lien avec Jack aussi fort que le gros homme lui-même avait?? Jack pourtant qui ne pouvait pas voir le petit sans être jaloux, comme s'il était le signe de son échec avec Kate. Au fait, pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ces deux-là?? À cause que Jack avait commencé à prendre de la drogue?? À devenir cinglé?? Peut-être. Il sentit sur lui le regard de Kate qui semblait lui brûler la nuque, attendant la suite. Tout comme Claire aussi. Sachant que Jack n'appelait pas seulement pour parler, elles semblaient vouloir savoir le reste. Le pourquoi du comment quoi. Hurley ne regarda pas Jimmy directement dans les yeux, qui lui étaient trop familiers, même quand il lui répondit. Il ne fallait quand même pas lui en vouloir au jeune Austen, qui était loin de tout savoir sur son vrai père, à commencer par son existence et qui aimait bien Jack en fin de compte. Il jeta un regard en biais aux deux femmes en étant sûr qu'ils attendaient tous qu'il fournisse la réponse à la question, qu'il en dise plus, des airs interrogateurs apparaissant dans leurs yeux.

-Non, il...il voulait juste...me parler.

Hurley se mit à jouer avec ses doigts boudinés, la seule chose qu'il avait pour lui permettre de canaliser ce stress intense qui l'envahissait. Les deux femmes ne le croyaient pas, il pouvait facilement le voir à leurs visages incrédules. Il aurait voulu sortir une bonne blague à la Hurley pour adoucir l'atmosphère qui les étouffait, mais ne pouvait juste pas, comme bloqué. Un autre regard inquiet vers Jimmy lui permit de voir que le petit faisait la moue, apparemment déçu par sa réponse.

-Hurley...qu'est-ce qu'il voulait pour de vrai? Je ne suis pas dupe, Hurley, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il appelle pas comme ça, pour rien, surtout quand il est de garde à l'hôpital.

Après la réplique incrédule et un peu impatiente de Kate, il y eu un silence douloureux dans lequel tout le monde regarda un Hurley encore plus stressé, à la recherche de la réponse sans toucher à leurs assiettes qui refroidissaient peu à peu. Il évitait pourtant tout leurs regards, se concentrant apparemment sur ses doigts qui semblaient nettement plus intéressants. Tous regardaient Hurley?? Non! Pendant que cette lourde discussion faisait rage dans la cuisine, inconscient de tout ce qui se tramait autour de lui et de la gravité de la discussion, Jimmy Austen s'empiffrait de pizza en jetant de temps en temps un regard inquiet aux adultes qui l'entourait, pourtant silencieux comme eux. Il ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait, mais se disait sûrement que c'était dommage de gaspiller une aussi bonne pizza. Oui, il serait probablement couvert de sauce brune-orange sur presque tout le visage à la fin du repas, mais c'était les risques du métier...et puis c'était drôlement amusant de se salir!!

Hurley, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et se disait que Kate avait raison de toute façon, que lui aussi connaissait assez Jack pour savoir quand il était là-bas, il n'appelait jamais pour rien et pourtant...hey bien, au moins il s'était essayé, même si tout n'avait pas porté fruit. Le gros homme se contentait de chercher ses mots, les mots parfaits pour annoncer la nouvelle et qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé tout en évitant soigneusement les regards des autres.

-Ben...Il voulait...il voulait rien de grave, Dude. Il voulait juste me parler de ceux qui sont revenus. Vous saviez qu'ils vivaient presque tous à LA maintenant??

Kate soupira, exaspérée. Le mensonge d'Hurley était flagrant, elle et Claire le connaissaient que trop pour croire à ce qu'il venait tout juste d'affirmer. En fait, même le louche et très brusque changement de sujet ne parvenait pas à cacher le malaise du gros homme. Il était effectivement trop prévisible le bon vieux Hurley...

-Hurley...

Claire le regardait à présent aussi fixement, comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux. Mais finalement, peut-être était-ce le cas vu comment la blonde le connaissait?? Ces deux-là s'était en effet assez rapprochés depuis la mort de regretté Charlie, même si le départ de l'île d'Hurley avant elle les avait à nouveau séparés.

-Hurley...Tu sais bien que tu peux pas nous mentir. Tu en es incapable tu sais? Et puis on te connaît trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit franchement?

Claire avait laissé échapper un sourire en disant cette réplique, mais son visage restait toujours, en grande majorité, aussi sérieux que tout à l'heure. Le concerné préféra reculer le moment de parler en se remettant à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, après avoir jeté un regard de quelques secondes à Claire. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Et avec raison, si on savait pourquoi il était dans cet état. Une grande inspiration, allez. Puis une autre, plus petite. Et c'est parti.

-Il m'a parlé...de Sawyer, Dude. Il est revenu lui aussi, dit-il, son regard se tourna mécaniquement vers Claire. Jack l'a vu à l'hôpital ce matin...

Hurley avait parlé rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de manquer de souffle, ou bien de prononcer le nom "tabou", qu'il avait évité de dire de même que pour ceux des autres 815, Cependant, Kate le coupa presque aussitôt, soudain inquiète. Ses doigts crispés sur ses ustensiles sans pour autant les avoir portés à sa bouche depuis plusieurs minutes, son visage avait soudainement changé. Quand elle reparla, ce fut avec une certain difficulté.

-Mais pourquoi Sawyer?? Il va bien?? Pourquoi il était...

Elle aussi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, mais cette fois, personne ne l'avait coupé. Kate Austen venait en effet de deviner une partie de la réponse, qui lui était venue en tête comme un flash aussi soudain qu'un éclair. Sawyer à l'hôpital, probablement blessé....Hurley continua son manège, pas plus à l'aise.

-Pas vraiment...Désolée Kate...mais...il y a eu une chicane dans un bar avec lui...la nuit passée. L'autre avait un fusil et...et...

Hurley fit soudain une pause. Il semblait soudain incapable de poursuivre avec le pire bout de tout. Kate avait sûrement deviné et, s'il avait été lâche, il aurait laissé tombé son annonce comme ça sous prétexte que Kate avait deviné. Cette dernière semblait être devenue plus blême que jamais et ses doigts étaient tellement se crispaient tellement sur ses ustensiles que ses jointures étaient blanches maintenant. . Il reprit donc la suite des événements dans son histoire d'une voix faible, encore choqué. En plus, il lui semblait que le fait que ça soit à son tour de raconter lui faisait encore plus douloureusement rendre compte de leur gravité...

-Il lui a tiré dessus...

Silence. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, mais les bruits de mastication de Jimmy furent les seuls à rompre ce temps mort. Bizarre non? Son père était peut-être en danger et il en avait même pas conscience...normal puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son existence. Et puis, du haut de ses un an et demi, Jimmy Austen était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Soudain, comme intéressé, il regarda les adultes avec curiosité. Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils plus?? Pourquoi semblaient-ils tous inquiets?

-Il est à St. Sebastian? À l'hôpital de Jack?

Kate avait enfin parlé, rassemblant toute son énergie pour sortir de ce silence déplaisant. Hochement de tête positif de la part d'Hurley, sûrement incapable de répondre par autre chose, et reprit avec hésitation.

-Oui...depuis ce matin il a dit...il a été amené d'urgence, mais Jack a dit qu'il va quand même bien...Il est dans la chambre 518 qu'il a dit...Je...je peux t'accompagner là-bas après souper si jamais tu veux pas y aller seule...

Les paroles que le gros homme venait de prononcer étaient assez dénuées de logique pure et simple, mais Kate avait tout de même compris, vu la manière dont elle regardait Hurley, qui n'aimait décidemment pas avoir tant d'attention. Ce dernier hésita un instant, comme s'il craignait que le geste de donner ce morceau de papier contenant toutes les informations dites par Jack allait rendre le tout trop vrai pour la brunette. Il finit pourtant par le laisser tomber près de l'assiette de Kate, qui ne le quitta des yeux pas une seule seconde, toujours dans la même position. Elle demeura de cette manière un temps, troublée, commet hantée par des souvenirs lointains, douloureux, ou bien réfléchissant sur quoi faire maintenant. Elle avala difficilement la bouchée qu'elle était en train de mastiquer et fut brusquement transportée à l'époque où ils quittaient l'île, laissant derrière des amis. Et bien plus encore. Puis, aussi soudainement, elle se retrouva face à la réalité de cet instant présent, s'empressant d'hocher la tête négativement à Hurley aussitôt qu'elle fut loin de ses pensées.

-Non. Merci beaucoup Hurley, mais il est hors de question que j'aille à l'hôpital ce soir.

Kate s'efforça de garder un ton neutre ainsi qu'un visage le plus impassible possible pour ne pas laisser voir, ou le moins possible les émotions qui la tiraillait. Cependant, sa voix fut un peu trop brusque pour quelqu'un qui ne ressentait rien de spécial. Son teint, devenu aussi blême qu'un fantôme et les tremblements dans sa voix la trahirent encore plus. La vérité n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui, de Sawyer, mais surtout qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'affronter. Comment pourrait-elle le voir dans cet état alors qu'elle savait la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas venu vers elle sitôt qu'il était revenu sur la terre ferme? S'Il n'avait pas été convaincu qu'elle vivait encore avec Jack, il ne serait pas allé dans ce stupide bar probablement pour oublier et...Kate se força à penser que ce qui était fait était fait et qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière pour chasser sa culpabilité, en vain. Sans parler de Jack qui l'avait sauvé, encore une fois, démontrant encore une fois son respect pour le blond et pour elle, par la même occasion. Et aussi son profond amour pour Kate, même avec la manière brutale avec laquelle leur relation s'était terminée. Malgré toute leur rivalité. Plongée dans un passé révolu, Kate ne remarqua pas immédiatement les visages de Claire et Hurley qui la contemplaient, l'air surpris par sa réponse, mais conscient de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Claire fronça les sourcils et se mit à parler lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant ne comprenant pas très vite.

-Mais c'est Sawyer, Kate...Il est revenu et tu ne l'as pas encore vu...Tu n'as vraiment aucune envie de le revoir? Et puis, Jack l'a sauvé pour toi. Je sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois Kate, mais la situation a changé. Donc pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas y aller?

Kate avait perçut le ton se voulant convaincant de la blonde, à demi perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tentait de chercher ses mots pour faire comprendre ses motivations à la blonde. La brunette se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

-Non Claire, je peux juste pas aller le voir maintenant. Allez s'y sans moi si vous voulez, mais moi, je peux pas. Tu comprends...justement tout à tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que...

Essai numéro deux pour avoir l'air presque indifférente. Sans plus que succès que la dernière fois. Même que sa voix s'était interrompu, presque brisée, au moment où elle était sur le point d'avouer qu'elle avait peur. Peur de sa réaction quand il allait les voir arriver, elle et Jimmy. Quand il allait savoir...Cependant, leur discussion paraissait avoir eu comme effet de piquer la curiosité d'un certain Jimmy Austen, qui avait relevé la tête et plissé comiquement les yeux. Cette fois, par contre, il n'y avait personne pour lui faire remarquer que quand il le faisait, il ressemblait tellement à Kate...Claire, n'ayant pas dit ses derniers mots, reprit.

-Kate, tu sais très bien qu'on ira pas là-bas sans toi. Parce que tout le monde sait que si Sawyer veut voir une seule personne, ce sera toi.

La concernée baissa les yeux sur son assiette, qui sembla soudain plus intéressante. Puis, comme si le silence qui avait commencé à se répandre dans la salle devenait insoutenable pour le petit Jimmy, celui-ci en profita pour poser LA question en rivant son regard bleu sur sa mère pendant que cette dernière tentait au contraire de l'éviter. Kate ne savait pas vraiment de qui exactement il tenait ce don de toujours poser la question "qui tue"...

-Qui Sawyer maman?

Kate savait que son petit mister Austen voulait seulement soulager sa trop grande curiosité, pas de la rendre mal à l'aise. Mais pourtant, c'est ce qui ce passait...Sans vraiment pouvoir saisir la complexité de la réponse qu'il attendait. C'était la brunette par contre qui se trouvait face à face à un dilemme important. Que faire?? Peut-être serait-il mieux de tout dire à Jim, qui comprendrait avec un peu de chances. Dire que c'était son père...Mais dans ce cas quelle serait sa réaction quand il apprendrait que ce Sawyer était son père?? Non, ça, Kate en était tout simplement incapable. Une peur immense l'avait envahie à cette idée, comme si elle avait eu affaire présentement à quelque chose de plus terrifiant, énorme, qu'un simple gamin d'un an et demi. Que se passerait-il ensuite? Voudrait-il l'accompagner à l'hôpital?? Elle savait pertinemment que Claire et Hurley s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui raconte la vérité, malgré ce qu'elle ressentait, ça, elle était prête à le parier. Elle pourrait aussi inventer un truc, n'importe quoi, pour lui répondre. Ou bien ignorer. Le moment où Kate aurait besoin de dire cette nouvelle arriverait bientôt, elle le savait. Surtout avec l'arrivée de Sawyer dans le tableau. Arriverait ce temps où le choix n'existerait plus, où elle serait obligée. Mais pas maintenant qu'elle pourrait toujours repousser cet instant, cette discussion. Il le valait mieux, elle en était sûre. Rien ne pressait. La brunette se leva brusquement pour éviter de répondre, pour se laisser un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir. Elle empoigna une serviette glissée sur le comptoir de la cuisine de la maison d'Hurley qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ce fut seulement quand elle mouilla la serviette qu'elle sut qu'elle devrait parler parce que Jim ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement, tout en l'évitant du regard.

-Plus tard mon chéri..Je te jure que je te répondrai, mais pas maintenant s.v.p. Pour l'instant, laisse-moi donc te débarbouiller.

En effet, elle le remarquait encore plus maintenant qu'elle semblait être revenue à la réalité, le visage de Jimmy était couvert d'une sorte de texture brune-orange qui paraissait être de la sauce à pizza...À croire que pendant que les adultes discutaient tranquillement, il y en avait au moins un qui s'était amusé terriblement. Kate s'approcha alors de la table à manger, pour faire ce que presque toute mère d'un petit garçon d'environ deux ans était amenée à faire au moins une fois dans la vie de son petit bout-de-chou. Mais, comme elle le savait plus que bien, Jimmy ne tint pas compte de la tentative de divertissement de sa mère et insista.

-Non, moi veux maintenant!

Jimmy Austen, n'ayant du coup plus rien à dévorer après avoir avalé tout rond la dernière pointe de pizza, regardait à présent les autres présents d'un air interrogateur, ses bras croisés lui donnant l'air d'un petit roi qui attendait d'obtenir ce qu'il avait demandé. Il avait apparemment suivi les derniers mots de leur conversation et, tenace comme il était, voulait absolument des réponses aux nombreuses questions qui semblaient lui trotter dans la tête. Le silence était apparu, comme la nuit qui les engloutissait tous et Kate vit du coin de l'oeil Hurley et Claire se jeter des regards. Ils devaient bien sûr se demander ce qu'allait faire la brunette maintenant. Kate, par contre, n'avait jamais été douée pour faire des choix, même s'il s'agissait d'avec quel homme elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Et voila que pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps, elle devait décider des trucs importants. Révéler tout à son fils et risquer de voir sa réaction, mentir ou bien seulement repousser la question à plus tard?? Elle ne saurais décider. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait même pas si Sawyer, une fois rétabli, viendrait vers eux oui s'il les laisserait tomber, un geste qui pourrait énormément décevoir son fils si jamais il savait à ce moment-là et lui procurer une peine incroyable. La brunette décida alors d'attendre, de repousser encore et toujours d'avoir une réponse convenable à donner. Qu'elle pourrait aussi essayer de gagner un peu de temps. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure, puis termina de s'approcher de son fils avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Elle entreprit alors de le débarbouiller comme elle le pouvait, avec l'aide de gestes lents pour étirer la sauce et tout ça, en poursuivant telle une quête le silence complet dans lequel la question de Jimmy les avait plongé.

En fait, malgré les apparences, sa tête voulait exploser de pensées comme pour la divertir de sa tâche et lui rappeler inutilement ce qui s'était passé. Elle vit alors Sawyer, étendu sur son lit à l'hôpital, branché de partout où des fils pouvaient rentrer, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, mais profond. Un léger frisson la parcouru tout juste avant qu'elle ait pu modifier le cours de ses pensées. Qu'allait-il se passait maintenant?? C'était la question qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Pas seulement à cause de l'état de Sawyer, mais aussi à cause de celui dont elle était présentement avec son fils. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle décida, sur un coup de tête, mais surtout pour ne pas blesser son petit blondinet préféré, de continuer sur la voix qu'elle avait déjà entamée. À la fois troublée par la nouvelle et horriblement perdue dans ses pensées, Kate ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la résistance de son fils au débarbouillage. En fait, ce fut même ce qui la ramena sur terre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à propos de son fils?? Un truc qui ressemblait à têtu et tenace non?? Hey bien, elle avait bien raison. Aussi fier qu'il pouvait avoir une part de ces deux qualités, Jimmy semblait décidé à ne pas se laisser faire et de livrer un combat acharné contre sa mère.

-Non, maman!

Kate soupira, à la fois exaspérée et agacée par l'attitude de son fils qui s'obstinait autant qu'elle même le faisait pour le faire obéir. C'était tout un sport de s'occuper d'un petit garçon de presque deux ans, ça, Katherine Austen l'avait appris à ses dépens.

-Tu pourrais pas te laisser faire pour une fois?

Elle commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle, ce qui, apparemment, était de même pour son fils puisque celui-ci avait plissé le nez, ce qui faisait encore plus apparaître ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un air espiègle. La brunette figea ses yeux verts pétillants dans ceux, bleu azur, de son fils pour mieux voir ses tâches de rousseur éparpillée sur son visage encore rond de bébé traversé par quelques mèches blondes plus longues que les autres, même trop au goût de Kate. En effet, mister Austen, dans une de ses périodes tête dure, refusait obstinément de les couper depuis que la dernière coiffeuse qui avait osé lui couper les cheveux lui avait au passage entaillé une partie de son oreille. La brunette baissa enfin les yeux, comme si tout d'un coup, ce visage était devenu gênant à regarder, entre autre parce que tout au fin de cette figure enfantine, elle ne voyait que Sawyer. Pour le rassurer, Kate soupira avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, légèrement plus haute puisque le petit était assis et sa mère, agenouillée à ses côtés. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui une seconde fois et prit un ton ferme, pour le rassurer qu'un jour, il aurait la réponse qu'il exigeait à une question si compliquée, mais tout de même importante. Elle voulait en effet empêcher toute rébellion de sa part en lui faisant cette promesse.

-Hey mon chéri, je te promet que je vais tout te raconter, mais plus tard, parce que c'est une très très longue histoire.

Kate espérait que cela suffirait pour l'instant, que le petit s'en contenterait, ce qu'il fit plutôt à contrecoeur. Incapable de dire maintenant, elle regardait la mine boudeuse de son fils curieux qui s'était vite résigné à insister à cause de son ton sans réplique, pour une fois. Alors, la brunette se releva lentement, se sentant soudain beaucoup plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si elle portait en plus du poids de son propre corps, celui de la vérité. Autant pour s'occuper les mains que la tête, ainsi que le regard des deux autres, Kate entreprit de libérer la table des plats et ustensiles sales dans quelques allées-retour, annonçant la fin du repas et de la discussion.

* * *

Allez c'Est le temps de reviewer =P


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre **__**9**_

_Jack Shephard jeta un coup d__'__oeil à la montre qu__'__il portait toujours au poignet avec l__'__espoir que la lente journée qui s__'__écoulait, interminable, était beaucoup plus avancée qu__'__il ne l__'__aurait d__'__abord pensé. Pas que le travail qu__'__il avait à accomplir aujourd__'__hui était plus imposant que d__'__habitude. Non, en fait, le docteur se sentait seulement horriblement épuisé par tout, ayant du rester fidèlement à son poste à l__'__hôpital une nuit entière, ou presque. Il avait les idées floues, malgré le fait qu__'__il soit habitué maintenant à ces heures de travail exténuantes et avait résisté fermement quand son chef de département avait insisté pour qu__'__il aille chez lui se reposer. Il avait conscience qu__'__il aurait mérité un peu de temps de relaxation, comme son chef avait bien précisé et qu__'__il en avait probablement plus besoin que n__'__importe quel autre chirurgien de son étage. Seulement, selon le docteur brun, il ne pouvait se le permettre vu la tonne de patients qui ne dépendaient que de lui...Le repos, il pourrait le reprendre plus tard dans la journée, alors que les vies humaines qu__'__il sauvait, il ne pourrait plus rien changer s__'__il les perdait. Dévoué totalement à ses patients?? C__'__était Jack. Une qualité qui faisait de lui un des meilleurs chirurgien en ville, mais qui pouvait également se transformer en défaut lorsque cela devenait trop extrême, comme par exemple quand il advenait une mort que Jack ne pouvait accepter..._

_Le beau docteur se dirigea alors d__'__un pas lent vers une des nombreuses portes ouvertes qui peuplaient le couloir bondé et s__'__arrêta soudain pour vérifier les papiers qu__'__il traînait en main, probablement des dossiers de patients, comme pour gagner du temps. Par contre, quand il entra enfin dans la chambre d__'__hôpital aux murs blancs neige, il fut accueilli par une voix familière et sûre d__'__elle-même, empreint du même sarcasme que d__'__habitude. Le seul truc qui pouvait trahir son état: sa faiblesse comparativement à ce qu__'__il entendait habituellement._

_-Well, well, on dirait bien que mister le doc a fini sa p__'__tite pause et est de retour pour jouer les héros?!!_

_Son accent du Sud semblait accentué par l__'__état dans lequel le blond se retrouvait présentement. Jack s__'__approcha alors du premier lit, l__'__endroit d__'__où la voix paraissait provenir et dû se retenir du mieux qu__'__il le pouvait pour ne pas lever les yeux en l__'__air en signe d__'__exaspération. Faut dire qu__'__il commençait à être plutôt habitué. Avant que le docteur ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d__'__autre, une jeune infirmière entra dans la chambre du blond, échangea quelques mots avec Jack, le seul docteur présent et, juste avant de quitter la pièce, ne put s__'__empêcher de lancer une regard soutenu au doc, ce dernier paraissant pourtant très indifférent. Comme Jacko aurait pu effectivement le prévoir un peu plus tôt, Sawyer remarqua bien sûr le manège de la jeune femme et le docteur eut à peine le temps de se retourner, après que l__'__infirmière soit sortie, qu__'__il lança une réplique tout à fait Sawyerienne, armé de son sourire blême, mais clairement amusé. _

_-Well Jackass, je vois que t__'__attires encore les poulettes de l__'__hôpital à ton âge. Peut-être t__'__a profité de ta pause pour t__'__amuser un peu?? Mais bon t__'__inquiète, je t__'__en voudrais pas. Entouré de jolies infirmières et docteures...personnellement, je me serais bien tapé toutes ces études juste pour en profiter un peu._

_Cette fois, Jack ne fit rien pour s__'__empêcher de lever les yeux en l__'__air, exaspéré, surtout après cette réplique appuyée d__'__un coup d__'__oeil plein de sous-entendus que venaient juste de lui jeter Sawyer. Mais le beau brun aurait dû s__'__y attendre. Faut croire que malgré tout le temps qui avait passé, Sawyer était resté Sawyer et que rien ne pourrait jamais le changer complètement. En fait, c__'__était ce que le doc avait pu observer depuis que le blond était sous ses soins ou plutôt, depuis qu__'__il était réveillé et en état de faire son Sawyer. Parce qu__'__après cette réplique ainsi que ses nombreuses tentatives au cours des derniers jours pour séduire quelques jeunes infirmières comme il le faisait si bien (en l__'__absence du doc, bien sûr^^), Jack commençait à regretter le temps où il se contentait de rester calme et même endormi sur son lit, encore assommé. Surtout que les drogues pour soulager sa douleur n__'__arrangeaient pas ce côté de sa personnalité, au contraire, elles le rendaient pire. Cependant, le connaissant, le docteur savait que ce n__'__était pas la seule cause...En effet, il avait bel et bien conscience que cette attitude macho ne servait probablement qu__'__à dissimuler sa douleur due à son accident où même les différents sentiments qui devaient l__'__habiter à l__'__idée d__'__être de retour à LA...Ne rien montrer pour ne pas paraître faible, la devise du blond. Mais quand même, il y avait des limites à être orgueilleux et fier. Agacé, Jack se demanda alors pour peut-être la millième fois ces derniers jours pourquoi diable il avait tellement insisté auprès du chef de leur département pour s__'__occuper lui-même de Sawyer. Parce qu__'__il le connaissait et qu__'__il ne voulait pas qu__'__un autre médecin subisse ses railleries? Ou bien pour la même raison qui l__'__avait poussé à lui sauver la vie? Par amour profond pour Kate?? Parce qu__'__il la voulait la plus heureuse possible, peu importe qu__'__elle soit avec lui ou pas? Sans vraiment avoir pu trouver une réponse exacte à sa question, encore une fois, il décida de faire ici ce qu__'__il avait à faire et d__'__ignorer ses nombreuses moqueries. _

_-Alors James, comment ça va aujourd__'__hui_

_Bizarre pour le doc de l__'__appeler par son véritable nom alors qu__'__il avait passé au moins 3 mois à l__'__appeler Sawyer. Il eut par contre un effet immédiat sur le blond, qui haussa les sourcils, légèrement déstabilisé._

_-Depuis quand tu sais mon nom doc?_

_Malgré le ton presque menaçant du Suddiste, ce fut au tour de Jack d__'__arborer un sourire amusé, mélangé à l__'__air professionnel qu__'__il s__'__appliquait à garder._

_-Depuis le début de la semaine, dans ton dossier. Mais c__'__est bizarre, non, parce que je viens tout juste de m__'__en rappeler, dit-il un peu ironiquement. _

_Comme il l__'__avait prévu, ce fut au tour de Sawyer de soupirer avec exaspération, un soupir fort tel qu__'__il le faisait si bien, avant de lancer un regard noir au docteur. Il n__'__avait pourtant pas encore perdu ce petit sourire moqueur._

_-Charmant le doc avec une mémoire de poisson rouge, dit Sawyer sarcastiquement, ayant toujours le dernier mot._

_Encore plus irrité, Jack tenta de couper court à ces railleries en reprenant son rôle de docteur soignant son patient, se montrant du coup plus insistant, comme pour en finir le plus vite possible avec ces formalités. Il continua pourtant d__'__ignorer superbement les moqueries inutiles du blond, peut-être par habitude. _

_-Alors James, est-ce que je dois présumer avec tout ce que tu me dis de __"__gentil__"__ depuis tout à l__'__heure que ça va bien aujourd__'__hui? _

_Le ton était plutôt légèrement sarcastique et Sawyer ne répondit qu__'__avec un air presque indifférent, mais tout de même relativement convaincant, se contentant d__'__hausser les épaules et de se caler sur l__'__oreiller de son lit que l__'__on avait remonté mécaniquement quelques heures plus tôt. _

_-Bah, j__'__espère bien, sûrement, dit le blond en faisant comme si c__'__était la dernière chose qui le préoccupait. _

_Le sarcasme, l__'__ironie, faire semblant que quelqu__'__un, qu__'__une situation en particulier le laissait carrément de marbre, qu__'__aucune émotion ne pourrait jamais l__'__atteindre, faire son gros dur, son coeur de pierre, son macho, c__'__était bien la spécialité de Sawyer, encore de nos jours. Comme pour cacher un côté de lui dont il avait honte, faire comme si James n__'__avait jamais existé et qu__'__il était lui-même en étant Sawyer. Presque comme un acteur qui jouait un rôle répété depuis des années qui lui collait tellement à la peau qu__'__il était vite devenu sa vraie personnalité, le masque qui étouffait James. _

_-Alors, quoi de neuf docteur? Je vais avoir mon congé bientôt?, répliqua encore une fois Sawyer, légèrement agacé, mais sur un ton détaché._

_Son sourire moqueur habituel découvrit deux fossettes qui semblaient éclairer son visage encore blême, terne, qui avait été et était encore son arme fatale de séduction. Il ne lui manquait plus que la carotte et qu__'__on pourrait croire que c__'__était Bug__'__s Bunny qui demeurait dans cette chambre en cet instant. Jack regarda alors fixement le blond, sans comprendre exactement à quoi ça rimait de jouer ainsi la comédie tel qu__'__il le faisait. Il devait avouer qu__'__il jouait plutôt bien, on voyait bien qu__'__il n__'__en était pas à sa première fois...mais quand même, il ne jouait pas dans une série télévisée, encore moins dans Lost! Jackass baissa la tête et se plongea dans le dossier qu__'__il tenait en mains, celui du blond, ce qui lui permettrait peut-être de remettre ses pensées en place et de s__'__occuper un peu en le lisant en diagonal. Ce fut avec le même ton neutre que tout à l__'__heure, celui qu__'__il empruntait avec tout ses patients, sans distinction du fait qu__'__il les connaissait ou pas. Il était hors de question pour lui de faire du favoritisme pour Sawyer, question de justice, et il était important de le lui faire comprendre rapidement._

_-Si je te laissais partir maintenant, commençait-il sans jamais lever les yeux du document, autant optimiste avec ses patients que son père lui avait fait déjà remarqué, tu aurais tellement mal au dos encore en tout temps que tu aurais de la difficulté à faire tes journées, peut-être même à marcher. Tu viens seulement de te réveiller d__'__une grande opération à la colonne vertébrale, Sawyer, laisse-toi une chance de te rétablir. _

_Jack prit une longue pause, histoire de laisser à Sawyer le temps d__'__assimiler tout ce qu__'__il venait de dire. Un silence lourd plana entre eux quelques secondes, avant que le blond ne réplique enfin, sur un air autant sarcastique que d__'__habitude, sourire en plus. Mais, malgré tout, le doc savait que la nouvelle avait pénétrée au plus profond de lui même, comme un poignard que l__'__on enfonce profondément dans la poitrine. Ou une balle qui se glisse sournoisement entre la peau jusqu__'__à atteindre la si importante colonne vertébrale. _

_-Well, doc, t__'__aurais pas une bonne nouvelle à m__'__annoncer avec ça?_

_Jack ne releva pourtant pas la plaisanterie, bien qu__'__il fut persuadé que derrière ce ton ironique se cachait une véritable inquiétude. Il releva alors la tête de son dossier et se mit à fixer le blond, comme s__'__il voulait vraiment mesurer la sincérité de ce qu__'__il allait répondre. _

_-Comment tu mesurerais ta douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 5, 1 étant la moins élevée et 5 la plus? _

_Sawyer arqua les sourcils face à cette question un peu inattendue, du genre je m__'__en fous. Il savait plus que bien, connaissant assez le doc pour avoir passé au moins 3 mois sur une île déserte avec lui, entre autre, pour savoir que le doc ne se laisserait pas si facilement berner par un simple mensonge et le fait qu__'__il ignorait totalement quelle réponse donner l__'__agaçait pleinement. Comme on se serait bien attendu, il le lui laissa bien sûr entendre, assez agressivement._

_-J__'__en sais rien moi! Non, mais c__'__est quoi cette quoi cette damn question stupide! What the hell...À quoi ça rime, on est quand même pas à la loterie!_

_Jack laissa tomber un long soupir découragé, se retenant pour probablement la troisième fois en quelques minutes pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en signe d__'__exaspération. Puis, patient comme un ange, il lui expliqua à la manière d__'__un enfant plutôt lent à comprendre._

_-C__'__est pour la morphine, James. Pour pouvoir adapter adéquatement la dose à tes besoins..._

_-Et qui t__'__a dis que j__'__avais besoin de morphine, Jackass? Je suis très bien moi, dit Sawyer sur le même ton que tout à l__'__heure._

_Garder son calme, être patient, la règle d__'__or de tout docteur, chirurgien ou pas. Même quand les patients s__'__appelaient Sawyer. Jack l__'__avait toujours appliquée du mieux qu__'__il pouvait, il n__'__avait donc aucune raison de ne pas le faire maintenant._

_-Oui, mais c__'__est justement à cause de la morphine que tu ne sens rien. Ou presque, il est bon d__'__ajouter. Mais bon, si tu penses que tu es correct comme tu es maintenant, que tu es beaucoup mieux que les centaines de patients qui sont passés par cette opération et s__'__en sont sortit avec l__'__aide de la morphine à cause de la douleur, je peux toujours demander aux infirmières d__'__arrêter de t__'__en donner. Elles seront ravies, un patient de moins à s__'__occuper, dit-il d__'__un ton ironique se rapprochant dangereusement de celui si souvent utilisé par Sawyer. La douleur deviendra probablement tellement intense qu__'__elle t__'__empêchera peut-être de dormir convenablement, mais bon, si c__'__est ce que tu veux, je ne m__'__opposerai pas..._

_Cette fois, s__'__en avait été trop pour Jack Shephard. C__'__était une réplique de trop qui avait fait déborder le vase. Un sarcasme de trop. Mais le docteur avait-il été trop loin en menaçant le blond?? En fait, il avait tout dit sans vraiment y penser, mais il ne le regrettait pas complètement. Le blond sembla effectivement réaliser en partie le ridicule de ses propos. Il haussa pourtant les épaules avec détachement, sentant brusquement la tension augmenter d__'__un cran. Peut-être tout aurait-il été beaucoup mieux s__'__il était mort dans son incident? Sawyer sembla pourtant se laisser faiblement convaincre, enfin pour l__'__instant._

_-Okay, doc, comme tu veux. C__'__est toi le spécialiste._

_Sawyer se mit à fixer Jack, étant difficile d__'__avouer pour lui que le doc avait gagné et les deux hommes se confrontèrent du regard, comme si le blond voulait lui faire comprendre que c__'__était bon pour cette fois, mais qu__'__il ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. La discussion qu__'__ils venaient d__'__avoir avait décidemment ranimer les hostilités entre eux. Puis Jack, tentant toujours, en honnête homme, de conserver son calme malgré le sang qui semblait battre à ses tempes relança, en insistant bien sur les mots:_

_-Alors Sawyer, tu la situes à combien cette douleur aujourd__'__hui?_

_Un autre silence encore loin d__'__être amical sembla s__'__étirer entre eux pendant une éternité, comme si le concerné hésitait encore à répondre à cette question. Enfin, le blond crut bon de fournir cette répondre à contrecoeur, peut-être seulement venait-il juste de la trouver? Ou bien doutait-il cde la véracité de ce que disait Jack? _

_-Entre 3 et 3,5 j__'__dirais._

_Jack haussa les sourcils, trouvant le ton de Sawyer peu convaincant, mais sachant que c__'__était la seule chose qu__'__il pourrait lui tirer pour le moment. Et puis, il paraissait plutôt sincère. Il avait été plutôt précis, mais peut-être était-ce seulement un moyen dissimulé pour se moquer de lui...En fait, cela ne l__'__aurait même pas étonné de sa part. Pensif, Jack se mit à fixer ses yeux bleus un peu terne. C__'__était ce dont il s__'__était attendu, mais il n__'__avait jamais pensé que Sawyer était un si bon acteur pour tout cacher, bien qu__'__il le sache déjà. _

_-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? J__'__ai un truc entre les dents??_

_Cette réplique contenait un sarcasme et une brusquerie inutile, mais le docteur avait comme l__'__impression que le blond tentait de se reprendre pour le moment de faiblesse qu__'__il venait d__'__avoir. Et c__'__était repartit pour ce qui allait être une autre discussion orageuse. Pourtant, Jack captait son inquiète par rapport à ce qu__'__il venait de lui dire, mais il garda son visage imprégné à la fois d__'__un certain sérieux et d__'__agacement. Loin de là. N__'__importe quelle autre personne présente aurait pu admirer la patience d__'__un ange dont le docteur faisait preuve avec Sawyer. Jack laissa s__'__écouler un temps avant de reprendre avec un sérieux non feint. _

_-C__'__est encore beaucoup, James, tu le savais? Et tu as mal où la plupart du temps?? La douleur se tient dans la région de la colonne vertébrale ou la ressent-tu ailleurs?_

_Pour toute réponse à sa question très médicale, Sawyer haussa les épaules dans un faux signe d__'__indifférence, le docteur le savait plus que jamais maintenant. L__'__ignorant, Jack prit quelques notes en vitesse et continuait à servir son grand discours au blond. Il savait plus que bien qu__'__au fond, Sawyer était inquiet sur son état, mais aussi qu__'__il n__'__obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part pour aujourd__'__hui. _

_-Très bien. Je vais en faire part aux infirmières. Prépare-toi mentalement à passer encore quelques jours à l__'__hôpital. _

_Sans plus de cérémonie et sachant que poser d__'__autres questions à Sawyer serait inutile, Jack fit demi tour et entama sa route pour sortir de la chambre. Pourquoi se forcer à y rester plus longtemps alors que Sawyer ne se donnait même pas la peine de coopérer? Des milliers de questions devaient tourner en rond dans l__'__esprit du blond, mais s__'__il voulait obtenir d__'__autres informations, Sawyer devrait les lui demander. Jack avait déjà franchit plusieurs mètres vers la porte de la chambre blanche quand il sentit dans son dos le blond s__'__agiter. Apparemment, il avait bel et bien un truc à lui demander. Important probablement. Pourtant, aussi Sawyer qu__'__il était, il ne pouvait décidemment pas s__'__y résigner. _


	10. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 10.**

En effet, Sawyer avait bel et bien un truc à demander à Jack Shephard. Important même. Mais comment pourrait-il demander un service à cet homme que tout le monde adorait comme un héro, sauf lui, l'amour gâchant encore tout. Comment pourrait-il lui parler comme il s'apprêtait à le faire alors qu'il avait toujours été son plus grand rival? C'était ce dilemme qui prenait toute la place dans sa tête, mélangé à une douleur sourde qui avait soudain fait son apparition. Sawyer grimaça, puis tenta de changer de position avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Il devait choisir, là maintenant, entre son orgueil ou bien quelque chose qui rendrait sa vie moins incertaine. Et vite, avant que le doc n'atteigne la porte, car il avait comme l'impression qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Pourtant, Sawyer ne pouvait trouver les forces de l'interpeller et encore moins une position convenable sur ce stupide lit d'hôpital. Non mais comment pouvait-on être confortable sur ce stupide matelas dur comme la roche? Ça y est, le temps qu'il se plaignent mentalement, le doc avait presque les pieds dans la porte. Peut-être c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait?? Il lâcha un grognement agacé, marquant son dérangement pour ce qu'il aurait à demander. Ho et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre???

-Hey doc!

Sa voix était encore faible, mais portait assez loin pour que le concerné l'entende. Comme s'il avait prévu depuis longtemps qu'il allait l'interpeller, Jack se retourna, sérieux, mais souriant probablement intérieurement, content qu'il parle enfin. Voila, le plus dure était presque fait. Ne manquait qu'à aller tout droit au but, le défi ultime pour son orgueil plus gros que lui-même.

-Oui??

Sawyer soupira, puis regarda le doc dans les yeux. Son regard n'était pas des plus amical, presque emplie de haine, mais il devait parler. Devant son trop long silence, Jack ajouta.

-Tu avais un truc à me demander, James?

Le blond grinça les dents, sachant trop bien que Jack s'amusait à le voir dans cet état et d'avoir gagné sur lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était de retour. Sawyer résista encore un peu, mais lâcha un profond soupir agacé avant de baisser les yeux et de dire assez rapidement.

-Oui. Un conseil surtout.

Jack haussa les sourcils, peut-être surpris de voir jusqu'où Sawyer était allé. Puis, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était pleinement à l'écoute, il s'approcha un peu de son lit et croisa les bras, décontracté. Il avait presque l'impression de voir une lueur un peu haineuse dans son regard, mais peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination. Sawyer qui demandait un conseil à Jack, il est vrai que c'était sûrement une première, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Jack se foutre de sa gueule. Sawyer releva les yeux et décida une fois pour toute de se jeter à l'eau. Plus vite il le ferait, plus vite cette conversation désagréable allait être terminée. Et plus vite il saurait.

-J'aurais besoin d'un endroit où rester un bout quand je serai sorti d'ici.

Il capta une certaine réaction de surprise de la part du docteur, qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce genre de conseil. Il savait que le doc allait vouloir en savoir plus et il s'attendait justement à ce qu'il lui pose d'autres questions, surtout avec cet air d'étonnement.

-Comment ça, Sawyer?? T'a pas réussi à récupérer ce que tu avais avant l'île??

Voila. Exactement ce dont il s'attendait. C'était le bout qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise à raconter, celui qui l'humiliait le plus. Qui mettait son orgueil à vif, encore plus que de parler au doc.

-J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ils ont fait ça alors qu'on a été partis seulement quelques mois...Ils m'ont mis dehors de mon appartement à cause du loyer impayé et que j'étais supposé être mort depuis le temps et ils ont gelé mes comptes en banque, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Sawyer hésita un instant, sentant la colère grouiller en dedans de lui-même à la pensée seule des événements qui l'avait conduit où il était présentement. Puis, il répliqua avec ironie, comme un peu pour résumer la situation désastreuse à laquelle il devait faire face.

-J'ai plus rien. Voila. Pourquoi tu penses que j'étais dans ce stupide bar l'autre jour, quand ce débile m'a tiré dessus?? J'essayais d'avoir un job avec un de mes anciens associés pour avoir un peu de cash, mais ça a mal tourné. Un autre con à qui je devais de l'argent était dans le coin, donc...Et il parait que j'étais supposé être mort, mais que je le savais même pas, tu parles d'une chance, dit Sawyer sarcastiquement.

Un autre silence trouva sa place entre les deux hommes, pas emplie de haine ou de gêne comme les précédents, mais surtout d'étonnement et d'un peu de désarroi. Finalement, tout était logique, le pourquoi Sawyer avait été dans ce bar ce soir-là, le pourquoi qu'il était pris dans un lit d'hôpital maintenant...Jack ne savait plus trop ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le fait que Sawyer lui demandait conseil ou bien celui où il lui disait qu'il n'avait plus rien? Pendant un instant, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui proposer. S'il avait été égoïste, s'il avait pensé à ce que le blond lui avait fait pendant tout ce temps sur l'île, à la manière dont il avait agi depuis ce temps, il l'aurait laissé seul. Cependant, on pouvait dire que Sawyer avait de la chance, car ce défaut était loin d'appartenir à la personnalité du doc. Toujours dans la même position qu'auparavant, Jack se passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts avant de répliquer:

-Et tu voudrais quoi, que je te propose de venir vivre chez moi, dans mon appartement?

Idée ridicule selon le docteur, vu la manière dont ils s'entendaient si bien. Mais il espérait intérieurement que Sawyer penserait la même chose parce qu'il avait l'impression que si ce serait le cas, ils ne tiendraient pas une semaine dans le même appartement. Pourtant, à voir la réaction que James eut immédiatement, il fut presque soulagé. Il eut un rire moqueur, narcissique.

-Bien sûr que non doc. Je t'aime bien, mais pas à ce point.

Cette réplique était teintée de sarcasme, ce qui était un bon signe chez le blond. Mais Sawyer était beaucoup curieux de nature, la réponse du docteur attisant son sentiment intrigué. Le brun était-il encore avec Kate?? Il serait prêt à parier qu'ils habitaient ensemble présentement, mais ça, Sawyer voulait-il vraiment le savoir?? C'est pour cette raison qu'il continua sur le même ton ironique, empreint de moqueries, empruntant un air indifférent envers cette question qui ne convaincra même pas le doc.

-Et puis tu dois en avoir assez à faire avec la p'tite Freckles sous ton toit.

C'était son moyen à lui de savoir où en était la vie de ces deux-là, à s'assurer qu'il avait eu raison ou tord de penser qu'ils seraient ensemble. Il évita cependant de parler du fait que Kate devait présentement être enceinte d'environ deux mois, de trois semaines et de cinq jours, selon son compte. Parce qu'il avait peur de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus, si Jack était considéré par elle comme le père du petit qu'elle portait, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Peur qu'elle l'ait oublié après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait en la rejetant quand elle lui avait appris la nouvelle, celle qui aurait pu changer sa vie à jamais, mais qui allait plutôt être au docteur, sûrement en tout cas. Il l'avait légèrement insinué dans sa phrase, mais sans le dire clairement. Le docteur sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et parut soudain mal à l'aise, baissant la tête comme s'il voulait éviter d'aborder ce sujet et répondant plus par un marmonnement qu'une véritable réponse.

- Kate...Kate ne vit plus avec moi aujourd'hui...on...on s'est séparés il y a peu longtemps.

Puis, le malaise de Jack sembla s'écarter par une idée qui venait tout juste de lui traverser la tête, au moment même où il avouait au blond qu'il avait échoué avec Kate, lui laissant du même coup la porte grande ouverte pour la suite. Oui, bien sûr, peut-être réussirait-il à faire que Kate soit heureuse au moins cette fois en les faisant retrouver tous les trois?? Sawyer n'avait pas glissé un seul mot sur son fils, mais Jack savait plus que bien qu'il y avait pensé. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Peut-être qu'après cela, Sawyer accepterait son nouveau rôle et pourrait réussir là où lui-même avait échoué??? Il parla cette fois d'un ton plus fort, compréhensible, en contraste avec les mots qui venaient de lui sortir de la bouche.

-Écoute, si tu veux, je peux quand même te donner l'adresse de Kate et...

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sawyer l'interrompit sans aucune pitié et ne lui laissant aucune chance.

-Non, pas question. Et ne pose pas de questions là-dessus doc.

Le ton était tranchant, sans réplique possible, et causa une autre pause dans la discussion, emplie de silence profond et un temps de réflexion pour le docteur, qui commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions. Le blond avait toujours bien aimé Kate, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui s'obstinait-il à ne pas vouloir la voir?Peut-être était-ce à cause de son fils? Mais, faisant fi des interrogations qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, Jack respecta sa volonté et chercha pour un autre endroit. Car il connaissait mieux que lui où les survivants vivaient maintenant à LA.

En effet, Sawyer aurait pu accepter cette offre, demander l'adresse de Kate et débarquer chez elle, mais il ne le fit pas. Pas prêt?? Peut-être bien, lui même n'aurait su le dire. De toute façon, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts chez elle...et en plus elle était probablement encore enceinte. De lui. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça avec elle pendant plusieurs jours avant de les abandonner tous les deux à nouveaux, comme si de rien n'était. C'était trop égoïste et de plus, il n'était pas sûr qu'il y arriverait. Et maintenant, sa vie était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour qu'il risque leur vie stupidement à tous les deux, sa petite brunette et ce petit être dont lui-même avait participé à la vie. Il savait que l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus allait revenir à la charge quand il apprendrait qu'il était en vie, qu'il serait prêt à tout pour le retrouver et à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Quitte à faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Le silence s'étira encore quelques minutes encore avant que le doc releva les yeux vers le blond. Apparemment, il devait avoir vu une autre idée car ses yeux s'était légèrement illuminés et il esquissa même un sourire, comme s'il possédait un secret que personne d'autre ne savait.

-Je pense que j'ai une autre solution, James.

Le concerné haussa les sourcils, intrigué par le soudain changement de ton du docteur, plutôt inhabituel. Qu'avait-il donc derrière la tête ce Jack là?? Le brun se pencha alors à nouveau vers le dossier du blond, posé sur son lit, empoigna son stylo à proximité et gribouilla quelque chose sur ce qui semblait être une feuille de papier déchirée. Lui lançant un sourire, Jack se pencha ensuite vers Sawyer en lui tendant cette même feuille, sûr de son idée. James jeta un coup d'oeil au docteur, encore incertain de l'attitude que ce dernier démontrait, puis leva faiblement sa main encore branchée à plusieurs appareils médicaux, avant de prendre la feuille de papier qui allait déterminer son destin pour les premiers jours où il sortirait enfin d'ici. Les secondes s'écoulèrent alors que James jetait lui aussi un coup d'oeil au morceau de papier écris par le doc qu'il avait en mains, avant de finalement esquisser lui aussi un sourire à fossettes. Oui finalement, il devait avouer que Jack avait eu une bonne idée, pour une fois. Soulagé, il regarda à nouveau l'adresse inscrite sur ce morceau de papier alors que le docteur attendait apparemment une réaction de sa part. Il le fixa avant d'enfin dire quelques mots.

-Oui, c'est pas mauvais comme solution, merci doc.

Comprenant que le "pas mauvais" voulait en fait dire excellant, Jack acquiesça un signe de tête pour lui répondre, avant de regarder sa montre, satisfait.

-Je dois y aller, James. Bonne journée.

Jack fit donc quelques pas vers la sortie, alors que Sawyer, rassuré, posa le morceau de papier sur la commode près de son lit, lui aussi satisfait. Maintenant, son futur était beaucoup moins incertain, plus sûr et il en était ravie. Ne restait plus qu'à supporter l'odeur âcre de l'hôpital pendant quelques jours encore et tout serait terminé. Enfin selon lui. Car en fait, tout était loin d'être commencé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le moment où Sawyer s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Depuis la "réunion" dans la sombre cuisine de chez Hurley, avec lui-même, Claire, Kate et Jimmy. Une semaine terrible dont les jours lui avaient parus comme des mois, les heures, comme des jours. Tout ce temps, elle avait eu l'impression de tourner en rond, de toujours revenir à son point de départ, à la même question, aux mêmes réflexions qui hantaient son esprit troublé. Combien de fois au cours des sept derniers jours s'était-elle demandé si elle devrait aller voir Sawyer maintenant?? Cent?? Mille?? Plus?? Elle n'aurait su exactement le dire, mais à chaque fois, Kate avait rebroussé chemin après avoir à peine sortie de la maison. Fuir les situations impossibles, comme elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Elle devrait pourtant y être habituée...Fuir la peur de comment il allait réagir en voyant apparaître à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital cette minuscule binette blonde qui était son fils alors qu'il la croyait probablement encore enceinte. Peur de croiser Jack là-bas et de refaire face à tout ses sentiments, à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble, de ressentir cette pitié déchirante sur ce qu'il était devenu. Mais surtout, se retrouver face à ce gigantesque mur d'amour que dégageait encore le docteur à son égard et qui la dépassait, l'étouffait même parfois. Kate n'aurait su dire aussi combien de fois et de temps elle avait contemplé en silence le bout de papier sur lequel le numéro de sa chambre était inscrit, indécise. Elle savait que les autres survivants étaient au courant du retour inquiétant de Sawyer et n'attendaient qu'un pas de sa part. Une enjambée de géant qu'elle était d'ailleurs complètement incapable de faire. Enfin pour l'instant.

C'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire à cet instant précis. Assise sur son lit, le morceau de papier froissé et légèrement décoloré après avoir été manipulé à plusieurs reprises coincé dans sa main, Kate s'était encore une fois remise à le fixer d'un oeil vide. Dans la lumière du matin qui entrait à flots par la fenêtre entrouverte de la pièce, comme pour profiter encore plus du beau temps qui faisait rage, Kate était en proie à un impossible débat intérieur. Le même, encore et toujours. Devait-elle y aller aujourd'hui ou était-il trop tard?? Peut-être Sawyer avait-il eu son congé de l'hôpital?? Dans ce cas où était-il?? Voulait-il seulement la voir?? Mais quelque chose hors de son habitude la fit immédiatement sortir de ces sombres pensées. Des bruits, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant des bruits de pas de son fils, résonnaient avec sonorité dans le couloir en se rapprochant à toute vitesse. Kate leva les yeux au moment où une petite frimousse blonde apparut dans le cadre de la porte, sans même s'arrêter une seconde, avant de venir se jeter dans les bras de sa mère comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Et sans oublier la pause que prit Jimmy Austen en arrivant au pied du mont Everest qu'il se devait d'escalader, c'est-à-dire le lit de sa maman chérie. La brunette ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à sa vue avant d'enfuir délicieusement son nez dans ses cheveux couleur des blés. Elle n'eut cependant pas le privilège de rester dans cette position si confortable bien longtemps, Jimmy l'impatient en venant rapidement au but principal de sa course folle. Se décollant soudainement de sa maman, il se mit à tirer sur son bras en vrillant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, attirant comme un aimant un frisson qui parcouru la nuque de Kate. Si semblables à ceux de son père...Même si elle l'avait maintes fois remarqué, on aurait dit que cette constatation, à ce moment, la frappait comme si elle venait de se heurter à un mur de brique.

-Maman, viens!! Ze veux manger, veux céréales!!

Kate eut encore une fois un sourire amusé en se disant qu'il semblait bien avoir abandonné son goût de se servir seul. Enfin, pour l'instant. Car autant que Kate le connaissait, il allait bientôt s'y remettre. Un lourd poids venait tout juste de libérer ses épaules, rendant son sourire d'autant plus éclatant. Là était la vraie raison de sa réaction. Parce que là, maintenant, elle venait de prendre une décision importante. Celle du genre qui pourrait peut-être changer sa vie. Et pourquoi? Parce que comme si un flash avait parcouru son corps tel un courant électrique, la solution à tout ses casse-tête de cette dernière semaine lui avait paru si simple d'un coup. Et pourtant, Kate avait remué ces questions parfois jusqu'à même ne pas dormir beaucoup pendant la nuit. Mais elle sentait la situation différente.

-Okay mon beau, je m'en viens tout de suite, j'ai un petit creux moi aussi...Mais à une seule condition; va falloir que tu sois prêt bientôt parce que nous sortons ce midi.

Sur ce, Kate se leva du matelas, encore à demi ensommeillée, mais anxieuse et contente d'avoir enfin réglé un problème. Puis, elle se retourna vers son fils, les mains sur les hanches, qui s'était levé sur le lit, autant souriant et joyeux que sa mère. Bientôt, le petit bout de chou, heureux d'aller trotter quelque part en ville sans savoir où, se mit à sauter avec énergie sur le matelas qui supportait son poids tant bien que mal. Il fallut, pour le calmer comme pour permettre à Kate à conserver son vieux matelas aussi longtemps que possible, que cette dernière le prenne dans ses bras avec amour. Il faut dire qu'il déplaçait de l'air son blondinet...

-Où maman??

Kate se mordit la lèvre, incertaine. Elle avait pris la décision, enfin, d'aller rendre visite à Sawyer, peu importe ce qui arriverait, mais ne savait plus comment expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé à un bambin de presque 2 ans...Détournant les yeux de son

Regard comique, mais curieux, la brunette finit toutefois par répondre.

-C'est une surprise...

Le visage de Jimmy s'éclaira à nouveau, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kate, nerveuse, avant de reposer sa tête sur le bout de la sienne. La chaleur si agréable de son fils la réchauffait depuis maintenant deux ans dans les moments les plus difficiles. C'est même cette sensation si familière qui la pénétra en entier à cet instant précis, parcourant son corps entier et chassant une partie de sa grande nervosité. Aucune personne n'avait réussi à la faire sentir de cette façon, aucun homme pendant les deux dernières années n'avait su la rassurer, la calmer que de savoir son fils près d'elle. Même Jack... Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure à se préparer convenablement pour une visite à l'hôpital, malgré leur enthousiasme. Une fois dans l'automobile familiale, Kate avait réussi à éviter la plupart des questions trop curieuses de son fils, qui le bombardait depuis tout à l'heure. Mais pourtant, ses interrogations la reprirent de cours une fois sur la route...La brunette combattit les embouteillages caractéristiques du matin avec un stress grandissant au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux et l'hôpital s'amenuisait. Tout d'un coup, elle ne savait plus. Elle se mit à rechercher encore une fois les raisons qui avaient éclairées son choix si soudainement. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexions, tout lui revint. Si elle était là, maintenant, à quelques kilomètres de l'hôpital, pour aller voir Sawyer, c'était d'abord pour son fils. Il avait le droit de savoir. La brunette repoussait sans cesse ce moment depuis un temps, mais elle savait plus que bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas ignorer indéfiniment le lien réel qui la rattachait à Sawyer pour la vie. Et elle rajouterait aussi qu'elle le faisait pour elle, pour voir comment il allait après toutes ses épreuves, pour confirmer ce que Claire lui avait dit, qu'elle lui avait tellement manqué sur l'île qu'il avait changé...Peut-être même pour vérifier si elle l'aimait encore?? Parce qu'elle était sûre d'au moins une chose, il lui avait manqué lui aussi. Terriblement. Mais comment Sawyer allait-il réagir?? Elle l'ignorait, bien sûr, mais qu'il le veuille ou pas, elle serait toujours reliée à lui par quelque chose d'énorme, qui se s'effacerait pas de sitôt. Et comment Jimmy allait-il réagir en sachant tout?? Probablement avec joie et enthousiasme, elle en était sûre vu la manière dont il l'avait questionné cette semaine. Lorsque le voyage tira à sa fin, beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Kate, et que cette dernière stationna sa voiture dans le stationnement de l'hôpital, le doute continuait de l'assaillir et elle resta longtemps immobile même après avoir coupé le contact. Se trompait-elle en le faisant maintenant?? Kate jeta un regard à Jim par le rétroviseur, qui semblait se poser bien des questions lui aussi...

-Maman??

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase pour que Kate comprenne exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Devait-elle tout lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment qu'ils étaient à cet endroit maintenant ou alors qu'ils seraient dans la chambre 518?? Non, pas question en tout cas de le faire devant Sawyer, ce qui serait encore plus terrible...Elle voulait que son fils ait une longueur d'avance pour amoindrir le choc...enfin de son côté. Sachant que Jimmy était intelligent pour son âge et qu'il comprendrait, Kate prit rapidement sa décision. La brunette dut pourtant s'y prendre plusieurs fois avant de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité. La nervosité oeuvrait en silence, comme un poison se glissant sournoisement dans tout son corps pour la tuer à petit feu et faisait un mélange explosif avec l'excitation qui lui dévorait le ventre, coulant dans ses veines, à l'idée de le revoir bientôt. Ses mains tremblaient, interférant dans tout ses gestes habituellement normaux. Enfin, elle put se retourner à demi sur son siège pour être face à son fils, lui montrant autant par son expression que par sa voix qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler combien ce qu'elle allait dire était important. D'abord, elle évita les deux phares bleutés qui la scrutait d'un regard curieux, avant de se décider à les fixer du moins qu'elle pouvait.

-Écoute Jimmy...J'ai un truc vraiment important à te dire okay?? Je sais que tu vas comprendre mon chéri...On est à l'hôpital, à l'hôpital de Jack tu sais?? Tu...tu te rappelle quand on était chez Hurley et que tu voulais absolument savoir c'était qui Sawyer?? Je t'avais dit d'attendre, je t'avais promis que...je t'expliquerai un jour. Et bien c'est maintenant mon beau. Sawyer est là, juste dans l'hôpital d'à côté, il a eu un accident. C'est lui que nous allons voir ce matin mon grand.

Au même moment que les yeux de Jimmy Austen pétillaient de curiosité et que ce dernier attendait la suite avec impatience, Kate tentait de trouver à la fois le courage et les mots pour continuer. Il y eut donc une pause où la brunette, entre deux tremblements, prit quelques grandes inspirations pour se convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle devrait parler bientôt, ou sinon elle reculerait.

-Tu sais Jim, j'ai conscience que j'aurais pu t'éviter tout ça, te laisser à Hurley et à Claire, mais...Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches tout, parce que je pense que Sawyer reviendra dans ma vie bientôt...

Kate se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à débiter un peu n'importe quoi, des trucs que Jimmy Austen ne comprendra probablement pas. Elle devait se calmer, relaxer tous les muscles de son corps et en venir directement au but.

-Je t'ai amené parce que...parce que je voulais que toi et Sawyer fasse connaissance. Parce que...Sawyer est ton vrai papa mon chéri.

Légèrement apeurée par la réponse ou bien la réaction que son fils aurait vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle qui changera sa vie, Kate se força à conserver ses yeux verts pétillants dans ceux de son fils. Mais tout ne se fit pas comme elle le prédit. Loin de là. Jimmy, malgré son jeune âge, avait déjà commencé à lui poser des questions à Kate par rapport à son père, des questions que Kate n'avaient pu lui répondre à l'époque, des questions que l'arrivée de Jack dans la vie de la famille Austen avait temporairement fait taire pour peu de temps. Mais cette période d'ignorance, de questionnement, d'incertitude même était révolue. La vérité avait fait place à l'évitement...En tout cas, quand la brunette ne fit que mentionner le fait que le petit verrait très probablement son vrai père dans les prochaines minutes, son visage s'éclaira, se mit à rayonner dans la lueur du jour. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'excitation, de joie et ses lèvres s'étaient bien vite étirée en un sourire à fossettes assez connu de Kate. Le soulagement s'empara alors de la jeune maman, un soulagement qui permit à certains de ses muscles de se décontracter petit à petit, sans être complètement zen devant la situation. Ses tremblements diminuèrent, l'enthousiasme du blondinet étant contagieux, quand Kate sortit enfin de son véhicule, après plusieurs minutes dans l'hésitation. Elle pouvait pourtant percevoir un brin de peur dans son visage naïf. Debout dans le parking, elle ouvrit la portière du siège arrière de son automobile, fit une brève pause pour regarder encore un peu son jeune garçon. Ce dernier sembla s'inquiéter légèrement de voir sa mère hésiter ainsi et plissa comiquement le front.

-Maman?? Voir papa??

À ses mots, le visage de Katherine Austen s'adoucit jusqu'à esquisser un sourire tendre envers son fils, ce qui eut pour effet sur Jimmy de commencer à se débattre contre son siège d'automobile. Kate tendit les bras vers lui pour le détacher et, comme elle tentait de le calmer, se mit à penser à la réaction de son autre blond si jamais Jimmy se mettait tout de suite à l'appeler papa...Avait-elle bien fait de tout lui dire maintenant sans en parler à Sawyer?? Oui, se rassura-t-elle, effaçant sitôt son soudain doute. Et de toute façon, cela vaudrait la peine de seulement voir la tête de Sawyer en voyant apparaître l'espiègle Jimmy Austen devant lui. Juste pour sourire, la réaction qu'elle-même eut alors qu'elle eut cette pensée.

-Heyy....chutttt, Jim, calme-toi okay, sinon je t'amène pas!

Elle savait plus que bien que ses menaces sonnaient faux, mais elle se devait de les faire de toute façon. Jimmy ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner si facilement, même par sa mère. Son indépendance soudainement revenue, il se débattit à nouveau, cette fois pour que sa mère, qui le prenait certainement encore pour un bébé, le laisse tranquille.

-Non, maman, suis capable tout seul!

Indépendant, le petit Jimmy se détacha et se hissa de peine et de misère hors de l'auto, refusant obstinément que sa mère lui donne un coup de main, aussi petit soit-il. La brunette souriante lâcha un soupir en attendant que Jimmy se soit rendu jusqu'à elle.

Quand elle le prit dans ses bras avant d'enfin se tourner vers l'hôpital, l'anxiété avait en partie fait place à une certaine excitation à l'idée d'enfin le revoir. En bonne santé, en tout cas elle l'espérait de tout son coeur. Après quelques pas, le poids de son fils pesant agréablement contre elle, Kate se dit que maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle était trop loin dans son périple.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12.**

Les murs aussi blancs que les nuages de l'extérieur que la brunette venait de quitter défilaient de chaque côtés des visiteurs, parfois interrompus par des portes ouvertes. Kate serra un peu plus fort la main de son fils qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre avec peu d'arguments de la lui tenir. En effet, même si Jimmy ne lui en avait jamais fait part depuis tout à l'heure, elle sentait qu'il craignait les lieux, tant par leur immensité que par les personnes «étranges» en uniformes blanc et parfois qui portaient des masques, ce qui faisait que le garçon se tenait plutôt près de sa maman. La brunette accéléra le pas, regardant droit devant elle d'un oeil plein de détermination, mais tout en consultant en quelques coups d'oeil nerveux les visages qu'elle rencontrait dans l'espoir et la crainte d'apercevoir Jack Shephard.

Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes, le sang semblant lui monter à la tête à cause de l'anxiété. Pendant quelques secondes, Kate fixa le numéro fixé près de la chambre, comme pour reculer encore de quelques secondes le moment où elle devra la franchir. Juste quelques secondes encore. Juste pour se demander pendant ce temps une autre fois comment elle trouvera son autre blond. Ce fut pourtant Jimmy Ford-Austen qui la tira de ses pensées brusquement.

-Maman??? Arrivé??

Kate eut un léger sourire en s'apercevant de la pointe d'excitation qui perçait toujours dans son ton. Mais ce fut ce qui la décida son choix avec plus de fermeté devant le doute qui l'assaillait à nouveau. Elle fit un signe de tête sans répondre avant de rentrer enfin dans la chambre d'un bon pas. Le coeur battant plus que jamais, Kate ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un oeil aux alentours avant de river son regard vers un des deux lits qui l'occupait. Vides. Complètement vides. Sans aucune trace de vie. Il avait été apparemment refait, paraissant comme neuf, comme si personne ne l'avait habité ces dernières journées. Elle l'eut l'impression que son coeur allait arrêter de battre pour toujours tellement le choc fut énorme. Était-il...? Freckles ne sut plus trop quoi penser, ni dire, se contentant seulement de fixer ses yeux verts pétillants sur le lit vacant qui ne devait pas l'être, ses pensées accrochées à un seul mot. Mort. Parti. Tout était fini. Il était trop tard. Jimmy la regardait avec un air interrogateur. Et avec raison. Comment lui dire à la suite de tant d'enthousiasme, tant d'excitation qu'il n'avait plus de père désormais???

-Kate?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici??

La concernée sursauta et riva son regard sur le brun qui avait fait son apparition derrière son dos. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que ses yeux déjà trop plein d'émotions avaient débordés, comme de l'eau de pluie dans un verre qu'on remplie trop. C'est cette eau salée qui avait commencé à couler lentement le long de ses joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur, sans même qu'elle en ait véritablement conscience. Les émotions intenses des derniers jours avaient repris le dessus à son insu.

-Je...On était venus voir Sawyer, mais....mais...je pense qu'on arrive trop tard...Je...

Kate se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle avait tenté en vain de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, mais n'avait pu cacher plus longtemps les sentiments qui grouillaient en elle. Bouleversée qu'une chose pareille ait pu arriver, Kate tourna le dos au docteur et fit quelques pas vers la sortie, complètement déchirée tandis que Jimmy, joyeux de voir arriver Jack, s'était déplacé de son côté en souriant d'enthousiasme, son attitude positive indétrônable.

-Zjackkkk...!

Le docteur avait bien sûr porté ses yeux bruns chocolats du côté du fils de Kate, s'agenouillant amicalement devant sa mine blonde, mais avaient presque aussitôt remonter son regard vers la brunette. Voyant à ce moment son geste pour sortir de la chambre sans son fils, l'air bouleversée, Jack se redressa brusquement et posa une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Kate. Attend s'il te plaît.

Quand elle sentit sa main si chaude, celle qui avait sauvé tant de vie depuis qu'il exerçait ce métier, Kate ferma les yeux, abandonnant son combat sans issue contre ses émotions. Il y a ce qui paraissait être si peu de temps, Kate aurait pu frissonner à ce contact si bienvenue, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours avaient brisé ce qui restait entre eux en mille morceaux, irréparables malgré leurs nombreux essais. Et puis il y avait Sawyer, son blond, son cowboy qui venait de disparaître de sa vie à jamais. Elle se maudissait de n'avoir pu venir plus tôt, de s'être laissée abattre par les doutes si longtemps. Elle aurait tellement voulu le voir une dernière fois. Juste une. Juste pour lui présenter son fil. Leur fils. Pensant peut-être qu'elle s'était calmée sans pouvoir se rendre compte de sa tempête intérieure, Jack reprit la parole, se voulant rassurant. Comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur l'île. Lorsqu'ils croyaient encore que leur amour était éternel, que rien au monde ne pourrait l'effacer.

-Je suis désolé, Kate. Désolée que tu sois venue seulement aujourd'hui...Il...il vient de partir. Cela fait seulement quelques heures. Je suis vraiment désolé de te voir comme ça Kate, surtout que c'est moi qui lui avait donné son congé...Si j'avais su que tu venais...

Incroyable le choc que donna à Kate ces mots qui contredisaient tout ce dont elle avait pu penser, ressentir, jusqu'à maintenant. Figée comme du marbre, elle se retourna et au travers des larmes qui luisaient encore dans ses yeux verts maintenant ouvert, le docteur put percevoir une lueur d'espoir. Quelque chose de très dangereux à avoir parfois. Il lui fallut un temps avant d'enfin parler, et ce fut avec une voix béguaillante, mal assurée.

-Quoi?? Il...il est pas...mort??

Les yeux de Jack à quelques centimètres d'elle marquèrent un étonnement non dissimulé alors que la brunette crachait le dernier mot non sans une difficulté évidente. Apparemment, il pensait que Kate avait déjà compris ce qu'il disait auparavent. Haussant les sourcils, il sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la main qu'il avait planté sur une de ses épaules et la retira avant de continuer gravement, mais toujours aussi rassurant avec sa voix grave.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Il va très bien, Kate, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, tu sais. Il est sorti de l'hôpital tout à l'heure...

Soudain, un courant électrique sembla la traverser en amenant avec lui un sentiment d'urgence irrésistible qui la fit interrompre le docteur sans pitié. Elle devait savoir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne tranquillement chez elle en attendant une autre occasion de le voir enfin, surtout à ce moment critique où la brunette avait enfin laissé son doute de côté.

-Où est-il allé?? Où habite-t-il Jack?? Je dois le voir.

Cette question ne parut pas plaire énormément au doc, faisant naître au fin fond de son estomac une pointe de jalousie irrépressible. Il s'efforça tout de même à la ravaler, ramenant à son esprit les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à sauver Sawyer, outre son instinct de docteur. Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui l'empêchait à vrai dire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il hésita quelque temps avant d'enfin parler, d'un ton soudain moins assuré.

-Il n'a plus de chez lui d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'a plus rien. Mais je peux pas te dire où il est allé...J'en ai fait la promesse...Je suis...

Hey oui, faut dire que Jack Shephard restait un homme de parole. Kate aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction, même si elle ignorait pourquoi Sawyer ne voulait décidemment pas la voir. La frustration commençait pourtant à monter en elle, mélangé d'une impatience sourde, un cocktail très explosif..

-Quoi?? Comment ça tu peux pas?? Pourquoi Sawyer te ferait-il promettre de ne rien me dire?? C'est ridicule Jack!

À ces mots, le docteur soutint son regard, comme si ce dernier pouvait le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de ridicule dans la tenue d'une promesse. Il fit de son mieux pour garder un ton plat, malgré qu'il sentait très bien le bouillonnement de Kate face à son entêtement.

-J'en sais rien Kate, mais j'ai promis c'est tout. Écoute, tu devrais retourner chez toi et profiter de ta journée, il viendra te voir quand il sera prêt.

On aurait dit que chaque phrase de la part de Jack, chaque mot, chaque mouvement l'énervait, aggravait son impatience, sa frustration qui était devenue une tempête de feu, un volcan sur le point d'entrer en irruption. Le ton montait sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-Non Jack! Il ne sera jamais prêt, tu m'entends?? Jamais!! Je le connais plus que ça!! Je suis là maintenant, je suis prête et il n'y aura aucune excuse pour me faire retourner à la maison sans signe de vie de sa part!! Donc s.v.p. Jack, répond à ma question! Je sais que tu es un homme d'honneur, mais de me faire ça maintenant, c'est tout simplement...

Malgré le fait qu'elle criait presque, Jack conserva le même ton calme qu'à son habitude, ce qui ne fit qu'irriter davantage la brunette. Il lâcha un long soupir d'exaspération, signe que cette chicane l'irritait, que se quereller avec Kate l'énervait. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez.

-C'est tout simplement quoi Kate?? Ridicule, encore une fois? Tu trouves ça ridicule toi de respecter ta parole?? Ou bien j'en ai pas fait assez pour toi?? Je lui ai sauvé la vie, bon sang Kate, ce n'est pas rien..! J'aurais pu...

-Ne dis pas que tu aurais pu le laisser mourir, on sait tous les deux que tu n'aurais pas pu! Tu as de la difficulté à voir mourir un de tes patients, donc pour le laisser aller sans rien faire, non, j'y crois pas!! Je te connais plus que ça Jack Shephard.

La brunette lui lança un regard noir, empreint d'une rage à peine contenue, de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressentie ces derniers jours. Comment avait-elle pu passer aussi vite du bouleversement à la colère sourde?? Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. S'ils ne réglaient pas leur conflit bientôt, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils se feraient remarquer partout dans l'hôpital, mais c'était la dernière chose que la brunette se souciait. La colère bouillante avait besoin d'être évacuée, la lave devait couler avant d'entrer dans une explosion terrible qui pourrait faire encore plus de dommages qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose dont elle regretterait amèrement par la suite. Elle continua donc sur un ton tellement lourd que des larmes, de frustration cette fois, glissaient sur ses joues.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas Jack?? Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent quand un des hommes qu'on a aimé, celui qui m'a mise enceinte, revient après trois ans d'absence alors qu'on le croyait mort?? Quand on a vu son fils grandir avec un pincement au coeur en sachant qu'il ne connaîtra peut-être jamais son père?? Tu comprends pas ce qu'on ressent en se sentant abandonné, quand sur l'île on avait deux chances d'avoir une vie normale, la vie qu'on rêvait depuis des années et que soudainement, on se retrouve avec aucun d'entre eux??

Kate ne put alors s'empêcher, malgré sa colère, d'avoir un pincement au coeur quand elle vit le brun baisser les yeux en sachant très bien pourquoi, quelle partie de son discours l'avait perturbé. Son ton s'adoucit légèrement lorsqu'elle ajouta.

-Jack, je...tu sais je t'ai énormément aimé. Quand on vivait ensemble, j'avais l'impression de vivre en plein rêve éveillé tellement j'étais heureuse. Mais tu as tout gâché, tu as complètement brisé tout ce qui pouvait rester de miettes entre nous après...ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que tu comprends Jack...je veux tenter ma chance avec lui. Je veux...je veux qu'il sache qu'il m'a manqué lui aussi, que...Écoute Jack, c'est peut-être ma seule chance et je veux pas la gâcher. Alors dit-moi où il est ou donne moi une foutue adresse.

Le concerné sembla particulièrement touché par ses paroles, elle pouvait le sentir qu'avec l'expression de son visage. Cependant, il ne céda pas pour autant, trop tête dure pour se laisser convaincre si facilement, même si apparemment, les propos de la brunette l'avait ému.

-Kate je...Merci pour tout ce que tu viens de dire...ça été les plus beaux moments de ma vie et je pense que je ne pourrai plus jamais être aussi heureux. Je comprend ce que tu veux, mais je peux pas.

Indignée de sa tête dure comme la roche autant que ses paroles l'avaient touchées, Kate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle fut aussitôt interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Kate lança un regard encore embué de larme vers le docteur avant de glisser la main vers la source du bruit. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était important. Qu'elle se devait de répondre tout de suite.

-Allô??

[....]

-Oui, oui c'est moi..Non, non, vous me dérangez pas, j'étais juste...

[...]

Le visage de la brunette changea brusquement d'expression. Son teint devint un peu plus blanc, laissant apparaître avec contraste ses tâches de rousseurs. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers son fils, mais elle dû le chercher un peu plus loin dans la pièce avant de tomber sur sa minette blonde, qui, ayant abandonné le docteur au sol face à un goût pour l'exploration, était partit à l'aventure explorer le tiroir de ce qui avait été le lit de Sawyer. Cette vue, qui aurait en temps normal fait étirer un sourire sur ses lèvres, n'atténua pas l'inquiétude dont elle était en proie. Même Jack n'aurait pu deviner ce qui était à la source de son trouble, il attendit donc, espérant que la brunette lui raconterait ce qui s'était dit.

-Est-ce que c'est urgent??

[...]

-Okay...Okay donc je m'en viens tout de suite. C'est au même endroit que d'habitude??

[...]

-Je serai là dans quelques minutes. Bye.

Kate avait à peine raccrochée qu'elle croisa le regard inquiet de Jack, ces yeux chocolat qui la fixaient en quête d'une réponse. Mais cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps maintenant. Il devrait attendre. Parce que le temps, lui, ne le ferai pas. Cette fois, plus une seule larme apparaissaient sur son visage à l'air préoccupé.

-Je suis désolée Jack..Je dois y aller tout de suite, c'est important.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils.

-C'était qui??? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait.

Kate semblait pressée d'en finir, comme si elle était en retard à un rendez-vous important. Ou bien préoccupée par une rencontre imprévue. Elle finit pourtant par lâcher.

-C'était mon avocat. Il veut me voir tout de suite. Je dois y aller, il faut que je passe chez Hurley porter Jimmy. Aurevoir Jack.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas placer un mot de plus. Jack se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne voulant pas affronter encore une fois la brunette. Leur dernière discussion lui avait déjà assez fait mal comme ça. Kate leva les yeux vers l'endroit où était Jimmy deux secondes auparavant, mais le retrouva plutôt quelques kilomètres plus loin, en train d'essayer de monter sur le lit à côté de la table de chevet. Lâchant un soupir, elle se dit que décidemment, les enfants de cet âge ne pouvait pas rester en place deux secondes...

-Jim mon beau, viens, on va rendre visite à ton oncle Hurley...!

Il fallut seulement que le nom d'Hurley soit prononcé pour que le blondinet coure de toute la vitesse dont était capable ses petites jambes. Malgré l'absence de liens de parenté, Jimmy considérait Hurley comme son oncle, comme Jack en fait, sauf qu'à la différence du docteur, le gros homme, adorant le petit blond, avait une grande tendance à le gâter un peu trop...Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à cette pensée. Dès qu'elle eut la main dans celle de son fils, Kate sortit de la pièce en coup de vent, serrant les dents à cause de tout ce qui semblait lui tomber sur le dos aujourd'hui. L'échec de son objectif du jour d'enfin voir et discuter avec Sawyer était tombé à l'eau. Aurait-elle le courage de recommencer??

Jack la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de vue avant de lui aussi lâcher un profond soupir. Il mettait en doute le fait qu'il ait été si têtu pour tenir la parole de Sawyer...Parce qu'il avait l'impression que cela avait jeté un froid encore plus immense entre lui et Kate. Un froid dont son instinct lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas briser de sitôt. Il espérait que ça en valait vraiment la peine, parce que s'il y avait une personne dans l'univers qu'il avait une terreur immense de perdre à jamais, c'était bien Kate. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, le grand blond et la brunette se reverraient. Quoiqu'il fasse, cela se passerait. Il n'en pouvait rien et il le savait.

C'était leur destin. Car qui se ressemble s'assemble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 (Partie I)**

Les yeux fermés, les seuls sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles fatigués étaient le rythme de sa lente respiration qu'il essayait de contrôler pour rester relax ainsi la télévision qui crachait son contenu en sourdine, car il était incapable de rester longtemps dans un endroit complètement silencieux. Bref, le calme total. Une place idéale pour quelqu'un en pleine convalescence. Pourtant, il était incapable de mettre à sec son esprit trop mouvementé. À chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, la douleur de son dos, sur lequel il restait couché, éclatait, se réveillait comme un volcan trop longtemps endormi. Lâchant un grognement, Sawyer tendit lentement une main légèrement tremblante à ses côtés, où une canette de bière volée dans le réfrigérateur d'Hurley trônait. Le blond savait qu'il n'était pas supposé prendre d'alcool vu les médicaments qu'il devait prendre, mais bon, il n'y avait aucun docteur pour le surveiller maintenant, donc qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire?? Et puis, c'était présentement la seule chose qui pouvait le réconforter, engourdir son corps douloureux. Il avait donc attendu le moment où Hurley, qui s'était donné le rôle d'infirmière privée et surveillait même sa consommation d'alcool depuis qu'il était sorti...et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Non, mais il était bien capable seul, il n'était quand même pas un petit gamin de deux ans (Ça va être le temps que Jimmy arrive^^)...!

Par contre, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait en dire, il était bien ici, chez un de ses meilleurs ami d'île. C'était même l'endroit le plus confortable où il avait logé depuis son retour à la terre ferme. Bon, il y avait peut-être Aaron et ses pleurs, mais c'était autre chose...La pensée d'Aaron le ramena alors, comme à chaque fois, à celle de Kate, qu'il tentait pourtant d'éviter. Une partie de lui voulait la revoir, avoir de ses nouvelles, mais une autre avait étrangement peur de ce qu'il trouverait...Et puis il venait d'apprendre qu'elle n'était plus avec Jack, ce qui l'amenait à se questionner encore plus. Jack...le docteur dont il venait d'accepter l'aide à contrecoeur et à qui il devait quelque chose maintenant. Le blond était sur le point de prendre une première gorgée de la bière déjà entamée quand ce qui semblait être des coups à la porte résonnèrent, ce qui le fit sursauter. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Sawyer se rendit compte que quelqu'un cherchait à entrer dans la maison en défonçant à moitié la porte. Il haussa les sourcils alors que les coups sourds et le bruit caractéristique d'ouverture d'une porte résonnèrent. Tout ce boucan fut suivit d'un bang immense. Celui d'une porte, celle de l'entrée, se fracassant contre le mur. Puis suivit avec quelques secondes d'intervalle à peine des pas précipités qui entraient en vitesse dans la maison ainsi qu'un cri de joie.

-HURLEY...!! N'est làa!!!

Se redressant lentement dans une position plus apte à lui permettre de voir qui arrivait, Sawyer grimaça en se posant bien des questions. L'inquiétude qui l'avait envahi il y a quelques secondes avaient rapidement fait place à un étonnement sans borne. James avait vite compris que la personne qui était entrée était loin d'être un voleur. Ni un homme voulant sa peau. Non, mais sauf s'il était stupide, quel homme sensé serait entré dans une maison qu'il s'apprêtait à voler en criant de joie?? Mais lorsqu'il aperçut, étant redressé, que c'était un petit garçon d'environ deux ans, blond comme le blé, qui avait fait autant de bruit en pénétrant dans la maison. Il avait haussé les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici. Pendant un instant, il crut à une hallucination, peut-être était-il en train de rêver, mais non, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ça du tout.

-What the hell...

Ce fut les seuls mots que sa bouche pâteuse purent articuler dans l'état de surprise et d'agacement dans lequel il se trouvait présentement. Le gamin s'était lui aussi figé de stupeur en tombant face à face avec cet inconnu blond couché sur le canapé, ne sachant plus comment réagir tout d'un coup. Décidemment, il n'était pas celui sur lequel il s'attendait de tomber. Mais comment connaissait-il Hurley au juste?? Timide pour rien au monde, Jimmy Austen ne se laissa pourtant pas déstabiliser par ce bel étranger. Croisant les bras, croisant le regard bleu de Sawyer et plissant adorablement les yeux, il prit la parole.

-Pas Leyley toi.

Les yeux du petit plantés dans les siens, Sawyer fut alors envahi d'un grand trouble en voyant leur couleur. Bleu. Couleur de l'océan. Cette constatation le laissa sans mot, ce qui demeurait contre son habitude. Son instinct lui disait quelque chose que sa tête refusait de comprendre. Un silence pesant tomba alors sur les deux hommes de Kate quand une autre voix, familière cette fois, eut comme effet instantané d'accélérer les battements de son coeur. La respiration coupée, Sawyer oublia momentanément le gamin pour tourner le regard vers la porte, d'où il avait déjà deviné sans y croire la personne qui allait paraître

-Jimmy Austen...! Je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne rentre PAS dans la maison des autres comme ça!!! Même pas celle d'Hurley...!

James crut se tromper entièrement sur l'identité de cette personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle parue enfin sur le cadre de la porte, empreint à une profonde colère et à un stress impossible. Encore là, il n'y crut pas. Cette apparition était tellement inattendue après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'éviter. Tellement impossible. Hallucinait-il à cause du mélange médicaments/alcool?? Tant de fois déjà il avait tenté de s'imaginer ce que cela ressemblerait, comment elle réagirait en le voyant à nouveau. Cette fois c'était vrai. Et il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux des siens, toujours aussi verts, toujours aussi pétillants, de colère cette fois. Cette fois c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un délire. James pouvait même apercevoir de loin les tâches de rousseurs qu'il connaissait tellement par coeur qui peuplaient son visage. Non, il n'allait pas se réveiller dans quelques minutes sur la plage de l'île en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux en trouvant Juliet, nue à ses côtés, en se retrouvant soudain face à la réalité.

Kate était là, à quelques mètres de lui seulement alors qu'il avait été à des kilomètres d'elle depuis si longtemps.

* * *

Alors voila, maintenant vous êtes au niveau que je suis rendue à écrire!!

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, vos conseils, suggestions, n'importe quoi sur ma fic surtout =P

Giraffe~ Merci beaucoup de ta review c'est super gentil...! J'espère que tu reviendras lire la suite.


	14. Chapter 13 partie II

**Chapitre 13 (Partie II)**

_Je sais, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté...c'est que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais une partie de prête depuis un moment, qui avait déjà été postée sur mon blog, mais j'avais oublié de faire la même chose ici =s_

_M'enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant...je devrais commencer la prochaine partie bientôt!!! Bonne lecture & laissez des reviews s.v.p, c'est toujours super apprécié de savoir qu'on est lu!!!!_

* * *

Toujours en place, Sawyer ouvrit les lèvres, avec le faible espoir que celles-ci seraient en mesure d'esquisser le mouvement qu'il voulait produire. D'abord, rien n'y sortit. Aucun son. Kate ne l'avait apparemment pas encore aperçu...mais que serait sa réaction en le voyant ici? Le blond se racla la gorge, espérant ainsi retrouver la parole, mais en ne s'empêchant toutefois pas de fixer de ses yeux azurs la Kate qu'il connaissait, à la fois si près et si loin de lui.

-Ka...Kate??? What the hell are you doin' here?

Lorsque la brunette attendit cette voix presque sortie de nulle part, elle se retourna lentement vers sa source, le coeur battant, ne voulant pas trop se faire de faux espoirs comme plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Plus de tenter de retrouver Sawyer sans jamais y réussir. Cependant, quand elle vit Sawyer installé sur le divan, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'abord de surprise. Jamais en quittant l'hôpital tout à l'heure elle ne se serait imaginée qu'il puisse être chez Hurley. Qu'elle le verrait si tôt. S'ensuivit alors un temps de silence alors que les deux consommaient leur étonnement, mais aussi l'ultime joie de se retrouver. Celle à laquelle ils aspiraient tous les deux depuis longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'aussi doucement qu'un courant d'air, ses lèvres glissèrent vers le haut pour former un sourire serein, mais apparemment ravi. De la même manière, elle répondit à Sawyer avec un ton léger, oubliant tout le reste. Oubliant que son fils était là, près d'eux, oubliant le fait que Sawyer était seul dans la maison d'Hurley et qu'elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Sawyer...Tu fais quoi chez Hurley? Et où sont les autres???

Le blond lâcha alors un fort soupir, comme seul lui pouvait le faire, un soupir qui sembla résonner dans la maison entière, peu discret en fait, qui était presque devenu sa signature. Il se passa pourtant un temps avant qu'il ne réponde et baissa auparavant un instant les yeux, une lueur préoccupée dans les yeux. Kate pensa d'abord qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et s'inquiéta de cet air-là. Sa blessure était-elle plus grave que Jack ne l'avait prétendu? Mais quand elle put enfin poser à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, il répondit à sa question sur un ton, du genre dont elle s'était rapidement habituée. Tout ça grâce aux inoubliables moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Grâce à leurs discussions pour mieux se connaître. Grâce aux baisers échangés. Le genre de ton qu'on utilisait, qu'il utilisait pour tout dédramatiser, même ce qui était dramatique. Sawyer haussa les sourcils, mais étira ses lèvres pour former le sourire ravageur qui avait tant manqué à la brunette au fond. Ses petites fossettes qu'elle voyait là, qu'elle n'avait pas vues à un autre endroit que dans le visage de son fils ces dernières années, elle les lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre tellement elle les connaissait par coeur. Elles lui avaient aussi manquées. Sawyer, de son côté, retenait presque sa respiration, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre en attendant de savoir quoi répondre à cet interrogation piège. Se montrer mal à l'aise avec elle, parce qu'il avait tellement voulu l'éviter ses derniers temps?? Ou bien faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés??? James ne voulait pas laisser paraître son terrible malaise, ne pas lui montrer qu'elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'après qu'ils soient partis, la vie sur l'île n'avait plus jamais été la même. Ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait tenté en vain de l'éviter parce que la peur l'affaiblissait, emplissait tout son être depuis qu'il était revenu. La peur de ce qu'il allait trouver sur cette terre ferme qu'ils appelaient maison dont il avait été si longtemps éloigné. Démentir sa surprise de tout à l'heure. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lui aussi en un sourire charmeur, refoulant son étonnement.

- Well, Freckles, merci de m'accueillir de même, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

Kate lâcha un soupir et croisa les bras, tout en conservant son sourire malicieux. Elle devait avouer que ça lui faisait du bien de le retrouver comme avant, de revoir le James dont elle avait entrevu l'âme profonde et la complexité sur l'île, entre deux excursions dans la jungle.

-Sawyer...je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'a posé une question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?? Ils sont où Hurley, Aaron et Claire?

Le blond haussa les sourcils pour enfin lui répondre, les yeux verts de la brunette semblant absorber tout entier l'océan de son regard. Maintenant qu'il la retrouvait après si longtemps, il voulait profiter de chaque seconde d'elle, de chaque tâche de rousseur qui ornait son visage, de la profondeur de ses yeux verts, de chacun de ses cheveux bruns qui ondulaient autour de son visage ovale, de son petit nez fin qui décorait le milieu de son visage....

Bref, il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'approcher physiquement d'elle plus que maintenant, mais ses yeux avaient déjà abaissées les barrières qu'il s'était obligées à dresser . Il la dévorait des yeux. Il s'écoula donc un moment où le silence les enveloppa complètement avant que Sawyer ne se rappelle qu'elle lui avait posé une question. Empruntant encore une fois cet air malicieux, presque indifférent, Sawyer répondit enfin à cette interrogation, haussant au même moment les épaules.

- Boff...Claire est partie faire des courses et...

Le blond marque une pause avant de continuer cette phrase, le temps de l'accentuer par un sourire moqueur. Kate, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre de sa part, arqua les sourcils.

-Hurley avait un rendez-vous...je le soupçonne que c'est avec une jolie jeune femme avec les conseils qu'il m'a demandé.

Cette fois, Kate réagit, surprise. En effet, elle s'était attendue à n'importe quoi sauf ça. La brunette savait bien qu'après la mort prématurée de Libby, au beau milieux de leur relation, le frisé n'avait plus jamais voulu avoir une autre femme qu'elle. Mais maintenant, tout semblait avoir changé. Cependant, il manquait un petit quelque chose à la réponse de son cowboy, qu'elle s'empressa de remarquer.

-Et Aaron??

La question eut pour effet immédiat de refroidir un peu le sourire blanc et moqueur qu'avait tout à l'heure arboré le blond, comme si la réponse n'était pas agréable à dire. Cela fit tout de même deviner à la brunette la réponse à cette question sur-le-champs, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire. Cependant, elle voulait entendre ce qu'elle pensait de la bouche du blond, comme pour confirmer ses pensées. Le blond ne mit pas trop de temps à répondre, accompagnant ses paroles d'un grognement légèrement gêné.

-Aaron dort en haut. Claire a insisté pour le rester ici et que je m'en occupe en m'assurant qu'il n'allait faire que dormir.

Ce fut au tour du sourire de Kate de fondre comme neige au soleil, même si elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Ainsi, elle retrouvait le Sawyer tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Avec la même attitude envers les enfants. Et pourtant...pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas du tout détesté, sur l'île, prendre soin de ce petit blond. Claire lui avait même une fois raconté qu'il avait voulu prendre Aaron...Une certaine déception s'immisça en elle, ce poison qui rendait la vie plus difficile. Que ferait-elle avec Jimmy, maintenant qu'il savait, si jamais Sawyer avait la même attitude que maintenant envers l'autre blond?? Ravalant ses sentiments contradictoires, Kate se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête à ses propos, espérant de tout son coeur qu'il ne soit pas comme elle le pensait. Un moment passa. Le silence total pesa sur eux. Le temps sembla durer une éternité, ce temps dans lequel les deux adultes se regardaient, tâchant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre ce qu'il n'osait pas dire, ce qu'il n'osait pas faire. Ce temps-là s'étira, puis Kate se força à l'interrompre, posant une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et toi?? Pourquoi tu étais pas à l'hôpital tout à l'heure???

Sawyer, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, se posa d'abord mentalement bien des questions avant d'enfin répondre, par une autre interrogation.

-Tu es venue à l'hôpital?? Qui t'a dit...

-Que tu y étais?? Jack a appelé Hurley et lui a tout raconté. Et tu connais Hurley, il est incapable de garder quoique ce soit pour lui.

Le coeur du blond s'emballa soudain, se mit à battre plus vite sous le coup de l'émotion qui venait de rejaillir en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Quelque chose qu'il avait presque oublié et que seule elle semblait avoir le pouvoir de faire apparaître. Parce qu'elle était venue le voir à l'hôpital. Tard, peut-être, mais elle était venue. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. malgré la distance, malgré l'océan qui les avaient séparé pendant tant de temps. Pendant quelques minutes, il fut totalement incapable de se contrôler. Il se mit à fixer ses lèvres, quittant ses yeux trop verts, espérant ainsi se calmer. Grave erreur. Celles-ci lui semblaient si rouge, si délicieuses qu'il se surprit en train de se rappeler leur goût de fraise, celui qui était imprégné dans sa mémoire à jamais, celui qu'aucune femme n'avait encore surpassé. Sur le coup, ce dernier lui sembla si réel qu'il se mit à penser à ce que cela pourrait lui faire, aux sensations qui naîtraient au plus profond de lui si jamais là, maintenant, il se levait et allait l'embrasser. Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être, qu'il n'y avait finalement pas tant de distance entre eux. Comment il arriva à se contrôler?? Il ne le sut jamais. Mais la seule chose que le blond trouva pour contrer le désir qui retrouvait sa place en lui fut de parler à nouveau, leva les yeux pour la fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant?? Simple. La fixer. Retrouver cet air malicieux. Tout dédramatiser. Ne rien laisser paraître. Ce qu'il se força à faire sur le champ, remarquant à quel point, cette fois, cela fut difficile.

-Well, Freckles. On dirait que tu es venue trop tard, Le doc m'a proposé de venir ici en sortant de son foutu hôpital.

À ces mots, Kate ne put faire autrement que de retrouver le sourire qu'elle avait perdu quelques minutes plus tôt, au grand désarroi du blond qui n'y comprenait strictement rien. Parce qu'elle venait de réaliser quelque chose de la plus grande importance. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris plus tôt, comme un casse-tête qui se mettait enfin en place dans sa tête. Elle savait que Jack avait fait exprès de lui proposer de venir chez Hurley. Il savait que ce dernier était sa baby-sitter et que, tôt ou tard, il finirait par tomber nez à nez avec elle et son fils. Mais pourquoi avait-il tout fait ça?? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit plus tôt? Mais quelque chose d'autre la tracassait, un autre point était mal éclairci dans toute cette histoire.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné tout simplement chez toi??

James baissa les yeux. La réponse de cette question le mettait mal à l'aise, orgueilleux comme il était. Comment pouvait-il garder un ton léger dans cette situation?? Il n'en savait strictement rien...mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que la brunette n'allait pas lâcher si facilement le morceau. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de continuer sur cette lancée.

-Ben tu sais Freckles, en revenant ici, après avoir passé tant de temps sur l'île, coucher sur du sable, les feux de camps, les puces, ça me manquait. Alors, je me suis dit, tiens pourquoi pas vendre tout et aller m'installer sur une belle plage blanche de LA???

La brunette leva encore une fois les yeux en l'air. Décidemment, le blond ne prenait rien au sérieux. Ou plutôt, il voulait tout dédramatiser, ce qui lui fit rapidement comprendre que sa réponse était beaucoup plus grave. Cependant, Kate pu parfaitement lire entre les lignes; il était clair qu'il avait tout perdu. Après trois années, son appartement inoccupé avait du être vendu et ses comptes gelés. Normal tout de même...Elle était sur le point de reprendre la parole, découragée, voulant que Sawyer réponde sincèrement à sa question pour une fois, quand une autre personne vint prendre sa place dans cette discussion. Jimmy Austen, qui avait tourné en rond dans la maison d'Hurley pendant tout le temps des dialogues des parents, décida qu'il en avait assez d'être laissé seul, à part. Sentant le besoin d'attirer l'attention des adultes qui avait été bien vite détournée de lui, il courut vers sa maman et lui sauta dans les bras comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis de nombreuses années.

-Mamaaannn!! Pourquoi Hurley patis?

Kate reçut dans ses bras douillets son fils avec les ronds, honteuse de l'avoir presque oublié pendant un temps. C'était son fils tout de même, ce petit homme encore si dépendant d'elle, mais l'apparition de Sawyer avait été si forte en émotion, elle avait été si contente de le retrouver, que son fils, leur fils, avait été mis de côté. La honte la poignant à la gorge, Kate se surprit à jeter un regard du côté de Sawyer qui semblait, lui aussi, avoir oublié la présence de l'enfant. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour l'étonner; elle avait comme l'impression que le blond n'aurait pas trouvé difficile d'oublier ce qu'il ne voulait probablement pas voir. Elle eut tôt fait de remarquer ses sourcils arqués, son air incertain, ses yeux bleus qu'il gardait obstinément fixés sur son fils, peut-être en sachant à moitié qui il était vraiment. La brunette ne pouvait effectivement pas deviner la boule qui se formait dans l'estomac du blond, la tourmente qui se jouait en lui, son dilemme. Elle s'en doutait tout de même. Retournant son regard vers son fils qui faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme sans borne, regardait lui aussi avec curiosité l'homme aux yeux bleus lui aussi. Kate sourit tendrement à son fils.

-Jimmy...Il est sortit, mais il va revenir, je te promet...!

Puis, retournant encore une fois ses yeux couleurs forêt vers le blond et vit qu'il avait le même air. Cependant, elle voulait l'entendre parler le premier, comme un acteur qui n'attend que l'autre réplique avant d'enfin continuer. Et cela viendrait, elle le savait. Ce fut pourtant avec ce ton léger, qui dédramatise, sourire aux lèvres, que Sawyer reprit la parole, posant du même coup la question qui semblait le chicoter depuis tout à l'heure.

-Hey bien Kate, on dirait que t'es sur le point d'ouvrir une garderie.

La concernée haussa les sourcils, doutant de la manière dont le blond avait amené le sujet, même si Kate pouvait comprendre à quoi il voulait vraiment en venir. Parce qu'il était comme ça Sawyer, ne pas montrer ses sentiments, rester léger, dédramatiser tout le dramatique. Il fallait donc lire entre les lignes de ce commentaire ironique, mais la brunette le connaissait suffisamment maintenant. Aussi soupira-t-elle de découragement en voyant deux des hommes de sa vie se dévisager curieusement. Le père et le fils.

-Sawyer...arrête, tu sais très bien que Jimmy est mon fils. Fait pas semblant s'il te plaît.

James eut un rire incrédule, tournant sur le nerveux. Kate senti la colère monter en elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'osait quand même pas renier encore une fois son fils?? Alors qu'elle venait de tout lui raconter, de lui dire la vérité, sur Sawyer?? Il ne la croyait pas??

-C'est ça Freckles. Alors on peut dise que tu perds pas de temps. J'ai pas été là trois mois et j'apprend que t'a un p'tit de quoi, 1 ans et que t'a eu le temps de sortir et de te séparer du doc???

Le corps de Kate se détendit soudainement à ces paroles, comme si tout d'un coup, son doute venait de tomber. Elle venait de comprendre que le même problème de temps qu'elle avait du expliquer à Claire entrait en compte et cela soulageait tout son être. Elle ne sut pas si ce qu'elle venait de vivre apparaissait sur son visage, mais elle s'en foutait. Car la seule chose qui importait à ce moment était de tout expliquer, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

-Sawyer...Jimmy est le petit dont j'étais enceinte quand je suis partie de l'île. Le temps s'écoule différemment, ici deux ou trois ans ont passé.

L'étonnement se lu sur le visage du blond, qui ne s'attendait probablement pas à une telle révélation. Soudain, il ne savait plus. Son cerveau semblait s'être arrêté, comme s'il refusait de comprendre, d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre, de voir. Il fallut un moment à James avant de constater ce que son coeur avait déjà compris. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ces yeux étaient si familiers. Pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça. Il savait. Le désarroi battait son plein. Il ne savait plus comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Son fils. Comment le temps avait-il pu passer si rapidement sans qu'il en ait conscience?? Comment avait-il pas rester plusieurs années sur une île en ayant l'impression que seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés?? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'en trouvait aucun. Son fils. Il avait un fils. Son sang coulait, bouillonnait, chauffait dans les veines de ce petit gamin blond dans les bras de sa maman. Devant lui. C'était le sien. Il avait contribué à son existence. Il lui avait permit de vivre en quelque sorte. Un sentiment tellement spécial, tellement précieux. Pouvait-il seulement se permettre de passer à côté de la vie d'un autre enfant?? Encore une fois??? Il était papa une deuxième fois. Mais saurait-il cette fois prendre une autre avenue, faire ce qu'il avait à faire? Sawyer ne savait plus quoi dire à cette révélation, ne savait plus quoi répondre à ces yeux bleus qui le fixait en silence, un silence qui ne devait pas arriver très souvent pour un enfant de cet âge. Puis, Jimmy Austen retourna ce regard vers sa maman, ses yeux pleins d'interrogations dont Kate savait exactement la raison.

-Mammmannn?? C'est qui??

Kate scruta encore le blond quelques minutes, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire là maintenant. Et il compris que ça allait être quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. Qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix cette fois de sauter à pieds joints dans cette nouvelle responsabilité qui s'offrait à lui.

-Mon beau...j'avais pas fait les présentations on dirait. Jimmy, c'est Sawyer, tu sais l'homme dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois?

Kate accompagna discrètement ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil éloquent. Un clin d'oeil qui n'échappa pas à Sawyer, qui sentait la nervosité monter au fur et à mesure que les mots coulaient. Le petit sembla y comprendre quelque chose, car ses yeux se mirent aussitôt à briller d'excitation, ces miroirs qui, dit-on, reflète l'âme. Savait-il déjà?

-Sawyer, je te présente Jimmy Austen. Mon fils.

Jimmy demeura dans les bras de sa mère, mais ses yeux parlaient beaucoup trop pour ne pas que Sawyer ignore leur lueur enthousiasme. Comme un petit garçon qui retrouve enfin son père. Pas une fois il ne lâcha son nouveau papa du regard. Sans dire un mot. Peut-être attendait-il que sa maman le repose sur le sol?? Peut-être était-il trop sous le coup de l'étonnement pour réagir? Quelque chose se tortillait en lui. Pour une fois, son futur lui semblait brillant, souhaitable, mais la peur le tiraillait. La peur de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. De tout gâcher. Quand James réussit à enfin se tirer de cette torpeur ni agréable ni désagréable, ce fut pour parler, mais en changeant de sujet. Car il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à endosser le rôle qu'on lui tendait pleines mains. Ignorant le fils, son fils, mais cette fois sans ce sourire moqueur, sans rien dédramatiser, Sawyer continua.

-Oui bien c'est beau tout ça, mais...ça explique pas pourquoi tu débarques tout d'un coup comme une tornade chez Hurley.

La Freckles en question ne put que lui répondre, un sourire renaissant sur les lèvres. La réponse était toute prête. Elle attendait même qu'il la lui pose.

-Hurley est...disons...la baby-sitter officiel de Jimmy. J'avais besoin de lui donc je suis venue ici. C'est pour ça que Jack t'a dit de venir ici Sawyer. Il savait. Il savait qu'on allait finir par tomber face à face et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Apparemment, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Jack l'aide à tomber sur Kate, alors qu'il désirait si atrocement la revoir. Un sourire pâle fit son apparition sur son visage et celui-ci reprit aussi un air moqueur vis-à-vis le pauvre Hurley, celui qui avait du subir son fils pendant autant de temps. Enfin, si ce dernier ressemblait autant à ses parents que sa mère lui disait.

-Tiens...Hugo s'est trouvé un nouveau job on dirait. Pas mal pareil, je le vois bien en gentil oncle gâteux.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette blague, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait totalement raison. Gâteux qu'Hurley était, Jimmy en avait profité plus d'une fois à ses dépends. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot, parce qu'il fallait bien défendre le frisé en son absence, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, mais Sawyer continuait déjà.

-Mais pour le doc...on dirait que lui aussi essaie de se trouver une nouvelle carrière d'entremetteuses. Tu es sûre que ça marche encore pour lui ses trucs d'hôpitaux??

Kate leva les yeux en l'air. Décidemment, ces deux hommes ne changeraient jamais, ils s'aimaient toujours autant quoi et Sawyer était toujours aussi...pas sérieux du tout. Sourire aux lèvres, elle eut tout juste le temps de répondre que tout allait bien pour le docteur quand son cellulaire vibra à nouveau, la faisant presque sursauter. Posant son petit blondinet sur le sol, la brunette prit son téléphone pour seulement regarder le numéro qui y était affiché, sans même décrocher. Parce qu'elle savait bien de qui il venait. Pourtant, même si ce coup de téléphone la préoccupait énormément, Kate leva assez vite la tête pour apercevoir le père et le fils faire connaissance. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça de cette manière. Jimmy, aussitôt les deux pieds sur terre, s'était dirigé les yeux brillants vers un Sawyer un peu ébahi. L'enthousiasme du minuscule cowboy débordait de partout alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu au pied du divan où Sawyer était toujours assis. À ce moment, il demeura quelques minutes à cet endroit, grattant sa tête pour comprendre comment il pouvait y monter. Mais il compris presque aussitôt et, tout en agrippant le rebord du meuble, tenta de se soulever du sol pour y monter, devant le sourire de sa mère et le désarroi de Sawyer, qui le regardait moqueusement faire. Puis, avec doute, une hésitation presque drôle pour la brunette qui tentait de l'observer, James tendit lentement la main vers le sol, vers son fils avec la bonne intention de l'aider à monter sur ce foutu divan, qu'on en finisse. Mais sa tentative n'alla pas beaucoup plus loin, car Jimmy Austen, d'un grand orgueil, venait de lui lancer un regard noir contrastant avec la lueur enthousiasme de tout à l'heure. Le genre de regard qui voulait tout dire et qui eut pour effet que Sawyer recula immédiatement sa main, les sourcils froncés, mais toujours ces mêmes fossettes apparentes.

-Nonn papa...!

En tout cas, le blond apprit très vite que ce petit-là, il avait du caractère. Cependant, le "papa" qu'il prononça sembla envelopper son coeur d'une douce chaleur. C'était la première fois. Un signe qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience? Portant ses yeux ciel vers Kate, haussant moqueusement les sourcils, il crut bon de porter une de ses répliques ironiques, espérant que cela ne frustre pas trop la brunette, qui semblait prendre grand plaisir à les observer coopérer tous les deux, au grand dépit du blond.

-Tu es sûre que c'est le mien Kate?? Tu sais, avec le temps que t'a été avec le doc...et peut-être même qu'Hurley...

La concernée comprit rapidement le sarcasme de cette déclaration qui lui fit plaisir. Enfin, il venait de réaliser l'ampleur de l'événement et s'en moquait même, cachant probablement du même coup ses propres sentiments envers lui. La peur, le désarroi, l'excitation, la fierté. Tout semblait se mélanger en lui. La brunette entra sur le champs dans le jeu de James. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne se prenait pas au sérieux. Espiègle, elle se rapprocha de ses deux hommes, lentement, avec assurance, en sachant qu'elle devrait partir bientôt, et se pencha pour arriver juste devant le visage de Sawyer. Pendant un instant, ils furent près l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, se croisèrent comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça?? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais ce mouvement seul réveilla en elle des sentiments qu'elle croyait refoulés depuis longtemps. Que plus jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir. Kate le fixa d'abord dans les yeux, mais prit conscience de son regard bleu sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres à goût de framboise, comme il le disait si bien. Se coeur sembla se déchaîner, sa poitrine sembla se soulever plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée, se réglant à leurs respirations régulières. Elle savait que si elle descendait les yeux, elle serait condamnée. Condamnée à l'embrasser, à sentir le picotement de sa barbe de quelques jours sur ses joues trop douces, ses lèvres délicieuses, d'un goût que nul dessert ne pouvait surpasser. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas maintenant avec leur fils si près. Mais retrouver sa proximité si brusquement provoqua en elle une série de réactions qu'elle n'aurait su prévoir. Jamais elle n'aurait pu savoir que ses entrailles se tortilleraient autant dans son estomac. Jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner même qu'après tant de temps, le désir serait encore présent elle, se réveillant comme une bête sauvage mal apprivoisée. Une bête impossible à dompter. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose. C'était une certitude. Elle pouvait le percevoir dans la manière avec laquelle il respirait seulement. Kate dut faire preuve d'une énorme volonté qu'elle ne sut même pas où elle trouva pour se forcer à relever les yeux après les avoir posés quelques secondes seulement sur ses lèvres à lui. Sans même les avoir goûtées. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et prit son temps avant de parler, prenant conscience qu'elle venait de gâcher un moment magique. Des retrouvailles inespérées, qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut si intense. Cette fois, son espièglerie avait bien diminué sous le pouvoir démoniaque du trouble qui venait de l'envahir, mais elle réussit tout de même à sourire moqueusement.

-Hey bien James. Tu trouves vraiment que Jimmy ressemble à Jack ou Hurley?? Parce que si tu veux, tu peux toujours passer un test d'ADN.

Il comprit qu'elle se moquait de lui. Parce que tout était clair, ce petit ne pouvait être que son fils. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et les fossettes qui lui creusait les lèvres ne mentaient pas. Mais faut dire que James adorait qu'elle se paie sa tête de cette manière et c'était bien la seule personne, ou à peu près, qu'il tolérait qu'elle le fasse. Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis Kate se redressa lentement, doucement, presque tendrement. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, elle était devant lui, les bras croisés, troublée, mais toujours avec ce sourire sur les lèvres. Et il n'avait même pas pu oeuvrer cette dégustation de fraise qu'il avait en tête. Ils avaient été si proche. Et ce contact lui avait manqué. Un contact physique qui lui procurait toujours une telle sensation. Une sensation que même Juliet n'avait pu lui donner avec autant d'intensité sur l'île. Sawyer se ressaisit tant bien que mal, frissonnant encore intérieurement d'avoir été si près. Finalement, le doc était pas si mal^^. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, encore une fois. Les événements semblaient se déchaîner comme une tempête terrible, mais tellement agréable à la fois. Et il savait maintenant la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posé longtemps. L'aimerait-il encore s'il la revoyait?? C'était si évident à ce moment précis qu'il se demanda même comment il avait osé douter. Douter de tout. Ses sentiments, sa foi, son destin, leur destin entremêlés comme leurs souffles de tout à l'heure. Pour une fois depuis le début de cette discussion, Sawyer ne sut pas quoi répondre. Kate se chargea pourtant de cette tâche en continuant sur sa lancée, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Si tu penses que ça se résume juste à l'apparence, attend de voir. Tu penses qu'il tient ça de qui cet orgueil-là?

C'était moqueur. Encore une fois, elle se payait sa tête. Encore une fois, Sawyer ne sut quoi lui répondre et se contenta d'un sourire dans le même sens.

Il n'eut cependant pas la chance de se faire "humilier" plus longtemps, car le petit Jimmy Austen le ramena brusquement à la réalité, le sortant brusquement du monde dans lequel il semblait s'être enfermé avec Kate. En effet, le petit blond avait finalement accompli son aventure de la semaine, c'est-à-dire grimper sur le divan pour rejoindre son nouveau papa. Dénué de toute gêne dont un enfant de cet âge pourrait faire preuve envers les étrangers, même si là, ce n'était plus un étranger, mais son père, Jimmy avait finalement accompli son rêve du moment; se jeter dans les bras de ce nouveau papa qu'il avait attendu si longtemps, attirant sur lui les regards étonnés de ce dernier, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Pendu à son cou, la tête allongée sur son torse, Jimmy Austen semblait avoir trouvé son confort, sous les yeux enjoués de sa mère qui avait tant de fois tenté d'imaginer ce moment...Kate regarda sa montre rapidement et se rendit compte que plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis cet appel de cet avocat et qu'elle ferait mieux d'y aller...C'est d'ailleurs en reportant son regard sur ses hommes qu'une idée tordues naquit dans sa tête. Une idée qui pourrait s'avérer géniale comme catastrophique. Du genre que le blond n'aimerait probablement pas, mais vu qu'il était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit...

-Bon et bien...puisque vous semblez si bien vous entendre tous les deux, je vais y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent.

Se rendant immédiatement compte de ce qu'elle essayait de faire, Sawyer se redressa brusquement, mais la brunette ne manqua pas de remarquer avec quel soin il tenta de ne pas faire tomber son fils encore perché sur son corps musclé. Elle pouvait presque voir la panique se dessiner dans ses yeux et le fait qu'un grand blond ait aussi peur d'un enfant la fit sourire de plus belle. Il allait bientôt s'objecter.

-Hey hey hey, attend Freckles. Tu vas quand même pas me laisser seul avec...

Kate haussa les sourcils. Elle devrait se faire convaincante, voire même suppliante, mais elle était sûre que ça pouvait marcher...

-Et pourquoi pas?? Hurley est absent et il devrait revenir bientôt non? Ça ne te tuera pas de t'impliquer avec ton fils pour une fois pendant quelques heures!

Sawyer ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait dit un seul mot, elle perçut la panique de plus en plus grandissante dans ses yeux.

-Non mais tu crois pas qu'avec les conseils que je lui ai donné, qu'il sera absent longtemps?? Merde Kate, s.v.p, tu peux pas me laisser tout seul avec lui, je m'y connais rien moi...je saurai pas...

Il lui donnait définitivement une occasion de plus de lui payer sa tête, ce qui la ravissait. Pendant ce temps, les pensées couraient dans sa tête. Il pouvait à peine bouger, comment il ferait pour s'occuper à la fois d'un bébé et d'un gamin de 2 ans, son fils de surcroît? Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru qu'un aussi petit gamin ait pu le faire paniquer à ce point. Mais Kate continua de jouer les rassurante.

-James, t'inquiète pas, ça va bien aller. Il connaît la maison par coeur, pas vrai mon coeur?? Hurley reviendra bientôt...t'a juste à lui mettre un film ou un truc du genre...

Pour seule réponse, Jimmy se mit à sourire de tout coeur à l'idée de rester seul avec son père pour la première fois...! Kate retint un rire, puis s'approcha de Jimmy avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et de relever la tête vers son autre blond, dont plus aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur le visage présentement. Jimmy crut pourtant bon d'en rajouter.

-Oui..!! Connaît beaucoup papa!!! Reste...!

Il l'appelait déjà papa alors que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui. Comment pourrait-il l'endurer, comment pourrait-il s'en occuper convenablement alors qu'il se souvenait à peine comment son propre père était avec lui?? La peur de répéter les mêmes erreurs que lui, de tout gâcher, glissait en lui depuis bien plus longtemps. Une dernière fois, James tenta un oeil presque suppliant sur Kate.

-Freckles...

Mais Kate ne l'écoutait plus, tout yeux toutes oreilles tournées vers son cowboy petit format en lui faisant les dernières recommandations.

-Soyez sages surtout. Jim, ne lui donne pas trop de misère s.v.p, je sais comment tu peux être tu le sais? Vous allez bien vous entendre.

Ils étaient trop pareils pour ne pas bien s'entendre. C'était ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Posant un dernier coup d'oeil vers ses deux hommes, assis sur le divan, sourire aux lèvres face à cette superbe scène, Kate recula vers la porte, convaincue que tout allait bien aller. Elle en était au cadre de la porte extérieure quand Jimmy cria une dernière fois, d'un ton où perçait l'enthousiasme et non l'anxiété d'être séparé de sa mère.

-Bye maman...Ze t'aime gros...!

La brunette lui fit un dernier clin d'oeil, puis elle sortit dans l'air frais du jour. Bientôt, les deux blonds, toujours à la même place, entendirent le vrombissement du moteur de l'automobile qui quittait la rue. Ils étaient seuls maintenant. Exaspéré, anxieux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un bon bout, Sawyer lâcha un long et profond soupir, le coeur battant. Les yeux gardés fermés quelques secondes comme dans une dernière tentative pour se convaincre que ce qui était arrivé ne l'était pas, il percevait tout de même à travers son corps une délicieuse chaleur humaine qu'il semblait absorber peu à peu. C'était celle de son fils collé à lui. Une sensation que tout père adorait, que tout père recherchait. Et ce n'était pas désagréable du tout d'avoir cette sensation qu'une partie de lui qui résidait dans ce petit être demeurait si près et que seule sa chaleur sut calmer légèrement son coeur qui battait trop vite. Alors, Sawyer se mit à penser à ce qui venait de défiler, aux événements trop rapides dont il avait été la victime. La peur de ce qui allait arriver était toujours là, mélangée à un terrible malaise. Quoi faire maintenant? Et Jack vint à son esprit. Le doc qui avait essayé de provoquer cette rencontre...dans quel but alors qu'il devait avoir vécu une vie de rêve auprès d'eux? Et lui qui ne le croyait pas capable de tout manigancer ce genre de truc. Il s'était trompé. Frustré de s'être laissé berné par le doc qu'il haissait tant, Sawyer leva toutefois la main et, sous la surveillance des yeux bleus de son fils, il la déposa contre son dos, doucement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de ne pas lui faire de mal. Sawyer soupira une autre fois et perçu le rythme des respirations du ventre de l'autre petit blond sur son torse. Et là seulement, il se mit à parler tout haut, comme si ce geste, cette manière d'être allait un peu diminuer sa frustration envers Jack.

-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose Cowboy? Ne fait jamais confiance aux docteurs.

Intrigué par ses paroles, le genre de choses que sa mère ne lui avait jamais dites, Jimmy leva les yeux et fixa sa père si fortement qu'il eut l'impression qu'il le soupçonnait de quelque chose. Le petit haussa comiquement les sourcils et posa la question qui semblait le brûler.

-Même Zjack?

Sawyer, voulant aller jusqu'au bout de ce défouloir, lui répondit en grognant.

-Surtout Jack.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour!

Je sais que ça fait énormément longtemps depuis que j'ai posté et je suis vraiment désolée pour cela, je manquais de temps et puis je jouais Sawyer en rpg...Ça fait pourtant très longtemps que je veux me remettre aux fics, parce que ça me tient à coeur et parce que malgré la fin, que j'ai plus ou moins aimé, je reste quand même une fan de LOST de long en large. Je voudrais par contre remercier tout ce beau monde qui prenne la peine de lire mes fics; avoir des emails pour des reviews alors que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas posté me fait encore énormément plaisir. Donc...MERCI!

J'ai une petite question pour vous par contre...je voudrais recommencer les fics et c'est fort probable que je publie bientôt un autre truc, peut-être une sorte de reccueil de OS sur différents personnages de LOST ou peut-être même me lancer dans une fic en lien avec la fin, je sais pas encore exactement. Par contre, cette fic-là, TTS, me tenait à coeur; c'est peut-être celle sur laquelle j'ai mis le plus de temps et puis bon, elle a quand même deux ans et demi maintenant =P. Je voudrais savoir si certains seraient encore intéressés par mon TTS? Si oui, si vous voulez voir la suite des choses, je promet de continuer. Elle ne sera peut-être pas aussi longue qu'au départ, mais je promet d'écrire une petite fin qui, je l'espère vous plaira à vous autant qu'à moi.

Alors voilà, j'attends vos réponses parce que voyez-vous, j'ai des tonnes d'idées^^


End file.
